Foundations of Hope
by amidalaskywalker95
Summary: ¡TRADUCCIÓN! Muy UA. Anakin Skywalker vive infeliz en una granja de humedad. La Princesa Padme lucha contra el dominio imperial. Además, se sienten perdidos y solos. Pero juntos, su amor será lo suficientemente fuerte como para salvar la Galaxia.
1. Destiny Calls

_Bueno, antes de __nada quiero aclarar que esta historia no es mía. Es una traducción autorizada del FanFic de Foundations of Hope de Lilac Moon (más información en el disclaimer). La historia está acabada y bueno, si queréis podeis leer la original, o esperar a que yo publique mas capítulos traducidos._

_Espero que os guste tanto como me gustó a mi y que la traducción esté bien para vuestro gusto._

_Dadme vuetra opinión. Besos a todos._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_ _Esta historia no es mía, es una traducción de Foundations of Hope. fanfiction_.net/s/4131632/1/Foundations_of_Hope___ de la escritora Lilac Moon fanfiction_.net/u/107437/Lilac_Moon_ __ / Todo Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1: Destiny Calls<strong>_.

Un enorme destructor estelar se cernía sobre pequeño el buque de pasajeros disparándole. El rayo tractor del destructor estelar rodeó a la pequeña embarcación empujándola hasta la plataforma de embarque. A bordo de la pequeña nave, los rebeldes cogieron sus armas y se prepararon para el embarque que vendría. En un estrecho pasillo, una morena y bella joven, se arrodilló frente a su fiel astrodroide y le colocó un disco en su ranura. Se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de su traje blanco y se escabulló. La puerta blindada se abrió de golpe. Las tropas de asalto la cruzaron, disparando contra los rebeldes. Una figura oscura les siguió con su larga capa ondeando tras sus pies. El rítmico sonido de su respiración dejo claro que esa imponente persona usaba un respirador para poder respirar.

- Encontrad los planos. Y arrestad a los comisarios. ¡Los quiero vivos! -rugió. Las tropas de asalto se desplegaron por los pasillos de la nave. La joven saltó fuera de una pequeña grieta y disparó contra los soldados Clon, dándoles a dos, antes de huir.

- Ahí hay una. ¡Prepararos para aturdirla! – dijo un soldado. Los otros le hicieron caso y dispararon contra la mujer que intentaba escapar, haciendo que cayese al suelo inconsciente – Va a estar bien. Informar a Lord Vader de que tenemos un prisionero – dijo un comandante.

C-3PO, un droide de protocolo dorado, seguía a un pequeño astrodroide por el pasillo.

- R2… R2, ¿A dónde vas? – dijo inquieto. R2 entró en un conducto que le llevó a una pequeña nave. Se giró hacia 3PO. - Dios mío, me voy a arrepentir de esto - se quejó 3PO. La nave de escape se soltó y navegó por el espacio. El personal de vigilancia Imperial no la destruyó, ya que no registró formas de vida en ella. La pequeña nave descendió al polvoriento y marrón planeta que estaba cerca.

* * *

><p>- Lord Vader, los planos no están a bordo. Se han expulsado unas cuantas capsulas de escape, pero no registramos formas de vida dentro. – informó el teniente.<p>

- Estoy seguro de que los escondió ahí. Envíe algunas tropas a recuperarlos. Cuando nuestra invitada despierte, tráiganmela. Esta vez nada nos detendrá. – dijo Vader.

* * *

><p>- ¡Oh, qué superficie tan inestable! – se quejó 3PO. R2 chilló y se giró en respuesta. – No voy a ir por ahí. Ya nos has metido en demasiados problemas, pelota deforme cubierta de grasa – R2 hizo un ruido burlándose de él. – Muy bien, entonces tu vete por ahí. Yo cogeré este camino, y no intentes seguirme cuando estés en problemas– dijo 3PO mientras los dos cogían caminos separados. Ninguno de los dos se esperaba ser capturado por los Jawas y encontrarse en la nave, esperando para ser vendidos…<p>

* * *

><p>Un chico de 19 años llamado Anakin Skywalker, giró el destornillador con fuerza colocando en su lugar el último tornillo de la máquina de creación de humedad. La puerta del garaje se abrió.<p>

- ¿Has terminado ya, chico? – le preguntó con brusquedad Cliegg Lars. Anakin asintió mirando a su padrastro.

- Sí señor - respondió.

- Bien, ahora sal de ahí. Los jawas están aquí – le dijo antes de salir. Anakin tiró al suelo el grasiento trapo que tenía en las manos. Odiaba a su padrastro y a su hermanastro. Los dos eran crueles con él aunque la verdad era que Beru aliviaba su día a día. Ella era como una hermana mayor para él desde que se conocieron cuando él tenía 9 años y ella 11 y lo cierto era que pronto se convertiría en su "verdadera hermana" ya que hacía tiempo que su familia había acordado con Cliegg que ella se casaría con Owen. Sintió lástima de ella, ya que Owen siempre ha había tratado como a la basura… Como deseaba salir de ese horrible lugar para así poder tener aventuras, aventuras increíbles entre las estrellas. Suspiró y salió del garaje.

Cliegg no siempre había sido así. Había sido muy agradable cuando los había liberado a él y a su madre cuando solo tenía 9 años. Shmi tampoco había sido su verdadera madre. No, lo habían dejado en la puerta de su casa y nadie tenía ni idea de quienes eran sus verdaderos padres. El amo de Shmi, Watto, en una rara muestra de amabilidad, le había permitido criarlo como si fuese suyo y la verdad era que ella siempre lo había querido de esa manera… Shmi murió de una enfermedad mortal cuando Anakin tenía trece años y desde entonces, Cliegg había estado muy enfadado. Owen se divertía atormentándole y burlándose de él. Adoraba provocarle hasta acabar metidos en una pelea en la que normalmente, ganaba Anakin y por lo que después, era castigado. Anakin sentía que de alguna manera, Cliegg le culpaba por la muerte de su madre, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que explicación podía tener para que él tuviese la culpa de su enfermedad. Muchas veces también había pensado que en realidad Cliegg nunca había querido adoptarlo pero que como Shmi no se quería ir sin él Cliegg se había visto obligado a comprar la libertad de Anakin para así poder tener a Shmi. La echaba mucho de menos, sobre todo porque ella era la única madre que había tenido. Echaba de menos sus palabras amables, la calidez de su abrazo y el reconfortante beso que le daba en la frente. El no pertenecía allí, a esa granja, lo sabía perfectamente. Quería irse, alejarse de ese planeta lo máximo posible, pero quería demasiado a su hermana mayor y no la iba a dejar atrás.

Mientras se acercaba al transporte de los jawas, se dio cuenta de que Cliegg ya había comprado un droide de protocolo dorado y un pequeño astrodroide azul y blanco. Cuando Anakin a penas era un niño había construido un droide de protocolo, pero se había visto obligado a dejarlo con Watto cuando su madre y él se habían ido a la granja de humedad. Él nunca le había puesto a su droide unas cubiertas de metal como las que este tenía. Por el aspecto que tenían sus revestimientos de oro, parecía que había pertenecido a alguien rico. El pequeño astrodroide también parecía haber sido construido con buenos materiales. Se preguntaba como dos droides tan buenos como esos habían llegado a las intranquilas manos de los Jawas. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz ronca de su padrastro.

- Limpia a estos droides y tenlos listos para trabajar mañana – ordenó Cliegg.

- ¿Por qué no puede hacerlo Owen? – Respondió Anakin – Iba a la estación de Toshi a buscar unos convertidores de potencia.

- ¡Porque yo te he dicho que lo hagas tú! ¡No te vas a ninguna parte! Vete, chico, a menos que quieras que saque el cinturón… - le amenazó Cliegg. Anakin le miró y apretó los dientes con rabia. Owen sonrió y pasó caminando a su lado, chocando con su hombro a propósito.

- Eso mismo, escoria de esclavo, vuelve a tus tareas – se burló Owen. Anakin se moría de ganas por pegarle un puñetazo en la cara pero por su propio bien, sorprendentemente, controló su genio. La última vez que había perdido los estribos con Owen, Cliegg lo había castigado con unos buenos golpes en las nalgas. Le había dolido sentarse durante casi un mes pero Owen se había quedado con un ojo negro, la nariz rota, y un labio partido. Se lo merecía.

- ¿Cuándo piensas empezar, muchacho? – le preguntó Cliegg.

- Venga, vamos – les dijo Anakin a los droides mientras los llevaba al garaje.

- Como sigas siendo un altanero conmigo, volverás a sentir mi cinturón en tu asquerosa piel – le advirtió Cliegg. Anakin jamás había odiado tanto a nadie como a Owen y a Cliegg.

* * *

><p>Las tropas de asalto rodearon a la joven, la cual estaba vestida con un uniforme de combate negro con bordados en plata en las mangas, mientras que la llevaban a la habitación principal de la estación espacial.<p>

- Solo Darth Vader puede ser tan atrevido. El senado imperial no se quedará quieto ante esto – replicó la joven.

- No se haga la sorprendida, alteza. Esta vez no era una misión misericordiosa – le reprendió Vader.

- No sé de qué me estáis hablando. Era una misión diplomática a Alderaan – argumentó la princesa.

- No soy tonto, princesa Padmé. Vos sois parte de la Alianza Rebelde, una traidora. ¡Lleváosla! - ordenó mientras la llevaban a la celda.

* * *

><p>Anakin irrumpió en el garaje y cerró los puños, fuertemente, sobre su mesa de trabajo mientras echaba pestes de su padrastro.<p>

- Oh, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, señor? – preguntó 3PO.

- ¿Eh? Oh no, 3PO. Y llámame Anakin – le respondió.

- Por supuesto, señor Anakin – le respondió 3PO. Anakin se rió entre dientes.

- No, sólo Anakin. Ahora voy a limpiar a R2 y después te daré un baño de aceite – le dijo Anakin.

- Muy bien, amo Anakin – le respondió 3PO. Anakin suspiró y decidió que no malgastaría energía en discutir con él. Empezó a limpiar al pequeño droide.

- Tienes algo atascado aquí, amiguito – dijo Anakin. De repente, la palanca que tenía en la ranura de R2, hizo que empezase una grabación.

_- Ayúdame, Conde Dooku... eres mi única esperanza._

Mientras la grabación se repetía, Anakin contempló, con admiración, el holograma de la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto.

- ¿Quién es ella? Es hermosa… - dijo Anakin asombrado. R2 giró.

- ¿Quien era? – le regañó 3PO a R2 mientras le golpeaba en la cabeza con forma de cúpula del droide. – El amo Anakin te ha hecho una pregunta, tienes que responderle.

_- Ayúdame, Conde Dooku... eres mi única esperanza._

- Es como un ángel – dijo Anakin completamente absorto en la chica. R2 cortó la transferencia y Anakin le miró. – Tráela de vuelta – le dijo Anakin. R2 giró y 3PO golpeó con su brazo la cabeza de R2.

- ¿Traer de vuelta el que? Lo sabes perfectamente, pequeño alborotador. – le regañó 3PO.

- ¿Sabes quién es ese Conde Dooku? – le preguntó Anakin. R2 pitó y giró.

- Me temo que no, señor. Pero él dice que es propiedad del Conde Dooku de Serenno – le respondió 3PO.

- Dooku… Me preguntó si se referirá al viejo Yan. – dijo Anakin.

- Disculpe, señor. ¿Sabe de quién está hablando? – le preguntó 3PO.

- ¿Eh? Bueno, no conozco a ningún Conde Dooku, pero el viejo Yan vive más allá del Mar de Dunas. Es una especie de viejo ermitaño, un tanto extraño – dijo Anakin.

- Ani – le llamó Beru.

- Estoy aquí, Ru. – le respondió. La guapa rubia, a quien consideraba su hermana mayor, entró.

- Mírate. Por lo que veo, vuelves a estar sucio, hermanito – fingió regañarle pero, su sonrisa le delató.

- Ya me conoces – le respondió él.

- Lo hago. Vete a lavarte para la cena. – le dijo ella mientras lo guiaba al interior de la casa.

* * *

><p>- ¿Has limpiado ya a esos dos droides? – preguntó Cliegg cuando entró en el comedor.<p>

- Casi. Terminaré con ellos después de la cena – le respondió Anakin mientras se sentaba. Pensó contarles lo de la grabación, pero rápidamente decidió que era mejor no hacerlo.

- Oye, pásame más leche – ordenó Owen a Beru. Anakin le miró, pero la mano de Beru sobre su pierna le impidió reaccionar. A Beru no le gustaban las peleas, y tampoco le gustaba verlo castigado. Owen vivía para hacer que Anakin perdiese los estribos. Anakin terminó rápidamente de comer y se dirigió al garaje. Encendió las luces y 3PO tropezó detrás de su mesa de trabajo.

- Lo siento mucho, señor. Traté de detenerle, pero él siguió pensando en su misión - dijo 3PO.

- ¡Se ha ido! - exclamó Anakin, mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

- Siempre ha sido un poco rebelde – dijo 3PO. Anakin cogió su escáner de visión nocturna, salió corriendo del garaje y buscó cualquier rastro del pequeño droide por el oscuro desierto.

- ¿Iremos tras él, señor? – preguntó 3PO.

- Es muy peligroso con todos los moradores de las arenas por ahí. Tendremos que esperar hasta mañana – le respondió Anakin – Si Cliegg se entera estoy muerto – masculló Anakin mientras entraba de nuevo en el garaje.

- Ani… nos estamos preparando para poder cerrar la electricidad. ¿Vienes? – le preguntó Beru. Se volvió hacia ella y fue entonces cuando pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos. - ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó.

- Cliegg me va a matar. Desactivé el botón de restricción del astrodroide para limpiarlo y mientras comía, se escapó – gritó Anakin.

- Bien, bien, cálmate. Escúchame, mañana nos despertamos temprano y vamos a buscarlo. Lo encontraremos y después, volveremos antes de que se enteren.

- No quiero meterte en esto… - respondió.

- Demasiado tarde, hermanito. Vamos, vamos a descansar un poco, mañana nos espera un día largo – dijo Beru mientras conducía a Anakin al interior de la casa.

* * *

><p>Habían llevado a la princesa Padmé a la sala principal del arma masiva del emperador, La Estrella de la Muerte, cuando había llegado. Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin sonrió con su llegada.<p>

- Gobernador Tarkin, debí suponer que era usted el que sostenía la correa de Vade. Pude oler su hedor cuando me trajeron aquí. – escupió Padmé. Tarkin se rió entre dientes.

- Por lo que veo sigue tan encantadora como siempre – dijo Tarkin – Díganos donde está la base rebelde – exigió.

- No sé de qué me está hablando. Iba a una misión diplomática a Alderaan – insistió. Tarkin la interrumpió cogiéndole la barbilla con la mano. Ella se encogió suavemente.

- Estoy harto de su falta de cooperación. Lleváosla – gruñó.

- Aún puede sernos útil – dijo Vader.

- Nunca nos dirá nada. Programaré su ejecución – ordenó Tarkin.

- Déjame ver si puedo usar otro tipo de persuasión. Todavía podemos llegar a un acuerdo – dijo Vader mientras empezaba a preparar su plan.

* * *

><p>El speeder planeaba por la arenosa superficie del planeta. El pelo de Anakin, de un rubio parecido al color de la arena y que le llegaba hasta los hombros, se movía con el viento junto con el largo pelo rubio de Beru mientras conducían velozmente por el desierto. Era muy temprano y el sol empezaba a salir.<p>

- Gracias por ayudarme, Ru - dijo Anakin.

- No tienes que darme las gracias, Ani. Para eso estamos las hermanas mayores – le respondió mientras le palmeaba el hombro. Unas pocas horas después llegaron a los desiertos de Jundland. R2 había llegado muy lejos durante la noche, pero Anakin había conseguido detectarlo en el escáner.

- Esta ahí – dijo Anakin mientras frenaba el speeder para después aparcarlo en una zona rocosa. El y Beru se bajaron y corrieron la pequeña distancia que los separaba del pequeño droide. – Nos has causado un montón de problemas, pequeño – le reganó Anakin.

- Si, tenemos que volver antes de que se den cuenta de que nos hemos ido – dijo Beru. De repente, R2 empezó a darle patadas a Anakin en sus piernas y a girar con nerviosismo.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Anakin.

- Señor, dice que hay varias figuras aproximándose por el Oeste – tradujo 3PO y de repente, escucharon una distante y primitiva llamada de la gente de las arenas.

- Moradores de las arenas… perfecto – Anakin hizo una mueca mientras cogía su escáner óptico y empezaba a escalar hasta la cima de una roca alta.

- ¡Ani, ten cuidado! – le dijo Beru. Anakin colocó el escáner ante sus ojos y observó el terreno que tenía ante él.

- No veo nada – dijo hasta que se encontró con unos pocos Banthas. – Espera un momento, hay uno de ellos – dijo él, mientras que de repente su visión se tornaba borrosa. Una primitiva llamada le sorprendió mientras que un morador de las arenas le arrinconaba, levantando su bastón Gaffi encima de su cabeza de forma amenazante. El salvaje golpeó a Anakin en la espalda y bajó el arma. Anakin consiguió escaparse, esquivando varios golpes, antes de darse con una roca en la cabeza.

- ¡Anakin! – gritó Beru con terror mientras el morador de las arenas se preparaba para matar a su inconsciente víctima, pero de repente se detuvo al escuchar la llamada de un animal extraño. El morador de las arenas se escapó y Beru corrió al lado de Anakin mientras que un hombre que llevaba una capa larga y negra se acercaba en silencio. Beru, asustada por la figura, empezó a sacudir a Anakin para tratar de despertarlo.

- No tengas miedo – dijo su voz mientras se bajaba la capucha, revelando el curtido rostro de un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo blanco y gris, bigote y barba del mismo color y amenazantes ojos marrones. Beru observó al hombre arrodillarse y poner una mano sobre la frente de Anakin pareciendo concentrado.

- Estará bien. Tan solo fue un golpe en la cabeza. – le aseguró el hombre. Anakin se quejó mientras abría los ojos y parpadeaba para enfocar su visión.

- ¿Yan? – preguntó Anakin.

- Bueno, parece que estarás bien – dijo Yan mientras le ayudaba a sentarse. – Ahora dime, joven Anakin, ¿Qué os ha traído hasta aquí?

- Este pequeño droide. Dice que es propiedad de un tal Conde Dooku. ¿Sabe de quién está hablando? – preguntó Anakin.

- Conde Dooku… Conde Dooku. Ese es un nombre que no había escuchado por mucho tiempo… mucho tiempo – dijo Yan con nostalgia.

- ¿Lo conoce? – le preguntó Anakin.

- Por supuesto que lo conozco. Soy yo. No he usado el nombre de Conde Dooku desde antes de que tú nacieras. – dijo él.

- Entonces este droide es suyo – dijo Anakin.

- No recuerdo haber tenido un droide antes. Muy interesante… - dijo Dooku antes de que escuchasen de nuevo el grito de los moradores de las arenas. – Los moradores de las arenas no son fáciles de asustar, volverán pronto y en mayor número. Sería mejor que entrásemos en mi casa. Venid.

- Oh no… 3PO – dijo Anakin con exasperación mientras se apresuraba en llegar al speeder solo para encontrar al droide desmontado.

- Oh, debí haber dado un mal paso – dijo mientras Anakin unía su cabeza con su torso. – Siga sin mí, amo Anakin. Estoy acabado.

- No, no lo estás, ¿qué tipo de respuesta es esa? – le advirtió Anakin mientras recogían las partes de 3PO y seguían a Yan por el camino de su casa.

* * *

><p>- ¿Cuáles son los resultados? ¿Ha dicho algo sobre donde está la base rebelde? – preguntó Tarkin.<p>

- Mostró una considerable resistencia a la prueba mental. No pudimos sacarle la información – le informó Vader.

- Puede que tenga otra forma de persuadirla… Poned rumbo al sistema de Alderaan – ordenó Tarkin a sus trabajadores.

- ¿Por qué no Naboo? Es su planeta de origen. – sugirió Vader.

- Naboo es completamente fiel al Imperio. La princesa Padmé fue desterrada por su traición, cuando se pronunció en contra del Imperio. Debería haber sido ejecutada, pero eso fue un error y ahora no estamos en condiciones de rectificarlo. Además, así también podremos eliminar a Organa – dijo maliciosamente Tarkin.

* * *

><p>En la casa de Dooku, Anakin trabajó aplicadamente logrando unir de nuevo las piezas de 3PO.<p>

- ¿Cómo es que se llama Conde Dooku? – le preguntó.

- Una vez fui el conde de Serenno, una importante posición con autoridad. Antes del imperio también era un caballero Jedi, junto a tu padre. – dijo Dooku. Anakin alzó la cabeza.

- ¿Usted conoció a mi padre… a mi verdadero padre? – preguntó Anakin con impaciencia. Yan asintió con la cabeza.

- Si, fue un caballero Jedi, como yo. Era un excelente piloto, un guerrero astuto y un buen amigo. He odio que tú también eres buen piloto – dijo Dooku. Anakin sonrió tímidamente. – Lo que me recuerda… - dijo mientras se levantaba arrastrando los pies y se acercaba a una vieja caja que se encontraba en uno de sus estantes perfectamente organizados – Le habría gustado que recibieses esto cuando fueses lo suficientemente mayor – dijo Yan mientras cogía un objeto cilíndrico de plata y se lo entregaba a Anakin. – El sable de luz de tu padre – dijo Yan en cuanto Anakin lo encendió haciendo que saliese una fina columna de luz de color esmeralda. – El arma de un caballero Jedi, para una época más civilizada – dijo Yan. Anakin apagó el sable laser al ver que Dooku empezaba a juguetear con los controles de R2.

- Encontré la grabación mientras lo estaba limpiando – dijo Anakin cuando R2 empezó a reproducirla.

- Parece que la he encontrado – dijo cuando la joven apareció ante ellos.

_- Conde Dooku… usted sirvió a la familia Organa hace muchos años. Ahora, necesitamos desesperadamente su ayuda en nuestra lucha contra el Imperio. He instalado los planos del arma definitiva del Emperador en este pequeño astrodroide. Mi misión de entregarle el droide con los planos al senador Organa de Alderaan ha fallado. Usted debe asegurarse de que llega a Alderaan y que le es entregado a Bail sino, cuando el Emperador use su arma, todo estará perdido. Ayúdame, Conde Dooku… tú eres mi única esperanza_ – declaró la princesa cuando la transmisión terminó. Dooku se echó hacia atrás, sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Tendrás que aprender los caminos de la fuerza si vas a venir conmigo a Alderaan – dijo Dooku. Anakin abrió los ojos asombrado.

- ¿Yo? ¿Quiere que yo vaya con usted? – le preguntó Anakin.

- No puedo hacerlo solo. Me estoy haciendo viejo para este tipo de cosas – dijo Yan.

- Deberías ir, Ani. Esta es tu gran oportunidad de dejar este horrible planeta – dijo Beru, un poco tiste.

- Pero no te puedo dejar aquí. Ven con nosotros – le pidió Anakin.

- Sabes que Cliegg y Owen no lo permitirán. Solo prométeme que vendrás a visitarme cuando puedas – dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

- No te dejaré. Por favor, ven conmigo – le suplicó a su hermana.

- Tu destino no tiene porque ser estar en este planeta para siempre, Beru – dijo Dooku.

- No dejes que controlen nunca más tu vida. Yo no lo haré. Nos merecemos algo mejor de lo que este planeta nos puede ofrecer. Ven conmigo. Iremos a decírselo y no habrá nada que puedan hacer para detenernos. – dijo Anakin. Beru sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Estaría perdida sin ti, hermanito. Además, alguien tiene que vigilarte o sino quien sabe en qué problemas te vas a meter.

- Vamos, tenemos que ponernos en marcha. Necesitamos estar fuera del planeta antes del anochecer – dijo Yan mientras caminaban hacia la puerta de su casa. De repente, Anakin, se giró para mirarle.

- ¿Yan? – le preguntó.

- ¿Si, Anakin? – respondió.

- ¿Quiénes eran mis padres?

- Podemos discutir eso durante el viaje. Ahora tenemos que irnos – dijo Dooku mientras veía como Anakin salía de la casa con Beru – Lo sabrás todo a su debido tiempo, Anakin… Y me temo que será más de lo que siempre has querido saber…

Mientras caminaba, Anakin se paró a pensar que era lo que Dooku tenía que decirle. ¿Qué podía ser tan horrible de sus padres como para no decírselo en ese momento?

Esperaba saberlo pronto…


	2. Escaping Tatooine

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Esta historia no es mía, es una traducción de Foundations of Hope. (fanfiction__.net/s/4131632/1/Foundations_of_Hope) la escritora Lilac Moon: (_fanfiction__.net_/u/107437/Lilac_Moon) /Todo Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2: <strong>__**Escaping**__** Tatooine.**_

Mientras conducían el speeder por el desierto, se vieron obligados a parar cuando vieron el transporte de los jawas en llamas. Las pequeñas y pobres criaturas habían sido asesinadas, y eso hizo que Anakin se preguntase, quien podía ser tan cruel.

- Seguro que fueron los moradores de las arenas – dijo mientras tiraba los restos de una de las criaturas en la hoguera en la que habían estado poniendo los cadáveres.

- Eso es lo quieren que pensemos – le dijo Yan.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Anakin mientras ponía las manos sobre los hombros de Beru. Ella no se había tomado muy bien el tener que ver los restos de ese cruel y violento acto. Los jawas eran molestos, pero también eran inofensivos y nunca le habían hecho daño a nadie.

- Los tiros son demasiado precisos. No podrían haber sido hechos por las armas de los Moradores de las arenas. Y las huellas están por todas partes. Los Moradores caminan en fila. No, esos tiros tan precisos solo los podría haber hecho un blaster de alto calibre, con la precisión que solo un Soldado de Asalto Imperial puede tener. – dijo Yan con tono grave.

- Pero, ¿Qué querrán los Soldados de Asalto de los droides? Y si mataron a los jawas para tenerlos, entonces… entonces puede que hayan ido a… a casa – dijo Anakin antes de correr hacia el speeder.

-¡No… espera, Anakin, es muy peligroso! – gritó Yan.

- Puede que no me gustasen. Puede que a veces incluso los odiase… pero tengo que ver si puedo ayudarlos – dijo Anakin. – Quédate aquí, Beru. Volveré.

- ¡Ten cuidado! – le gritó ella mientras él pisaba el acelerador a fondo y se marchaba.

* * *

><p>El speeder aceleraba sobre el terreno arenoso y Anakin podía ver el humo negro que salía de la granja de Lars cada vez más cerca. Mientras se acercaba, se fijó en que la granja había sido destruida. Cerca de la casa, yacían los restos quemados de lo que una vez había sido una persona. No se molestó en buscar los cuerpos y apartó la mirada de esa espantosa escena. Rápidamente salió de la granja. Si la suerte estaba con él, entonces no volvería a poner un pié en ese planeta.<p>

* * *

><p>Regresó con una actitud solemne y Beru le abrazó fuertemente.<p>

- No podrías haber hecho nada – dijo Yan.

- Lo sé… Supongo que me siento culpable – le respondió Anakin.

- ¿Por qué tendrías que sentirte culpable, Ani? Tú no los mataste. No fue tu culpa – dijo Beru.

- Tiene razón. Un Jedi siempre debe centrarse en el aquí y en el ahora – añadió Dooku.

- Lo sé. Supongo que me siento culpable porque no consigo sentir lástima por ellos. No estoy triste por su muerte. ¿En qué clase de persona me convierte eso? – se preguntó.

- Te hace humano. Fueron horribles contigo, Ani. Si quieres que te diga la verdad, yo tampoco me siento muy mal porque estén muertos. No éramos más que esclavos para ellos y ahora somos libres. Dejemos este maldito lugar atrás – dijo Beru. Anakin le dedicó una media sonrisa y se giró a Yan.

- No tenemos nada más que hacer aquí. Queremos irnos contigo y unirnos a la lucha contra el Imperio – dijo Anakin. Yan sonrió.

- Entonces has dado otro paso importante para convertirte en un Caballero Jedi. Mos Eisley será el mejor lugar para alquilar una nave. Sigamos nuestro camino – dijo Yan. Los tres, junto con los droides colocados en el speeder partieron hacia el puerto espacial. A Anakin Skywalker y a Beru Whitesun se les había acabado la estancia en Tatooine…

* * *

><p>- El puerto espacial de Mos Eisley. No encontrarás un lugar más miserable y lleno de escoria y villanía. No os alejéis de mí, los lugares como este pueden ser peligrosos – advirtió Dooku mientras Anakin aminoraba la marcha del speeder. Su corazón se sacudió y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando vio a varios Soldados de Asalto en un puesto de control en la entrada. Miró a Yan, el cual no parecía haberse inmutado.<p>

- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que tienen estos droides? – le preguntó uno a Anakin.

- Desde hace 3 o 4 estaciones – mintió.

- Necesitamos ver su identificación – ordenó el Soldado.

- No necesitáis ver su identificación – dijo Yan, con un movimiento de mano.

- No necesitamos ver su identificación – repitió el Soldado.

- Estos no son los droides que estáis buscando – dijo Yan.

- Estos no son los droides que estamos buscando – repitió él.

- Podemos seguir con nuestros asuntos – dijo Yan.

- Pueden seguir con sus asuntos – repitió.

- Continúen – dijo Yan.

- Continúen – dijo el Soldado apartándose para dejarlos pasar. Anakin y Beru le miraron asombrados.

- Pensé que estábamos perdidos, ¿Cómo nos han dejado pasar? – preguntó Anakin.

- La fuerza puede influir sobre los de mente débil. Con el tiempo aprenderás a hacerlo. – dijo Yan mientras se bajaban del speeder. Beru y Anakin le siguieron hasta la Cantina. – No os separéis de mi, este lugar puede ponerse difícil – les advirtió Yan cuando entraron. Sus oídos se vieron asaltados por la música a todo volumen y pudieron ver todo tipo de seres extraños.

- Eh… aquí no queremos cosas como esas – le dijo el barman a Anakin. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que el hombre se refería a los droides.

- 3PO, puede que R2 y tu tengáis que esperarnos fuera – sugirió Anakin.

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo, señor – dijo 3PO mientras él y R2 salían. Anakin y Beru se acercaron a la barra mientras esperaban a Yan, el cual estaba preguntando quien ofrecía transporte para salir del planeta. Sin querer, Anakin rozó a un horrible alienígena haciendo que este gruñese. Entonces sintió un golpe en su hombro. Anakin se giró y vi que un humanoide estaba a punto de hablarle. Tenía la cara más deforme que Anakin había visto jamás.

- No le gustas – dijo el hombre. Anakin rodó los ojos.

- Lo siento – respondió.

- A mí tampoco me gustas. Me buscan en 12 sistemas, deberías preocuparte en vigilarte las espaldas – le amenazó. Ese hombre no asustaba en absoluto a Anakin.

- Tendré cuidado – le respondió. El horrible hombre le cogió del brazo.

- Vas a estar muerto –gritó. Anakin apretó los puños dispuesto a pegarle, cuando Yan intervino.

- No te ha hecho nada – dijo Yan. El hombre repugnante y su compañero alienígena sacaron sus blasters, pero Yan sacó su sable de luz azul y les cortó los brazos a los dos hombres. Apagó su espada y les indicó a Anakin y a Beru que le siguiesen. La conmoción pasó rápidamente y la Cantina volvió a la normalidad, como si no hubiese pasado nada. – Creo que he encontrado la nave perfecta para ir a Alderaan – dijo Dooku mientras los conducía a una mesa donde estaba sentado un hombre con un Wookie. Él hombre era de mediana edad, de unos treinta años, pelo castaño rojizo, bigote y barba bien recortada. Tenía los ojos color avellana y llevaba una túnica azul marino y un pantalón negro. Iba armado con una pistola en su cinturón, justo en la zona de su cadera.

- Soy Ben Kenobi. Chewie me ha dicho que estáis buscando a alguien que os lleve al sistema de Alderaan – dijo Ben.

- Si, siempre que sea una nave rápida – dijo Yan. Ben abrió los ojos asombrado.

- ¿Una nave rápida? ¿Nunca habéis oído hablar del Halcón Milenario? – preguntó.

- ¿Tendría que haberlo hecho? – preguntó Yan. Ben rodó los ojos.

- No importa, es lo suficientemente rápida para ti, viejo. ¿Cuál es la carga? – preguntó.

- Yo, el chico y la chica, dos droides… y ninguna pregunta – dijo Yan. Ben sonrió.

- ¿Problemas locales? – preguntó.

- Digamos que nos gustarían evitar enredos Imperiales – respondió Yan.

- Bueno, ese sí que es un problema, ¿no?. Y os costar diez mil… por adelantado – dijo Ben. Anakin abrió los ojos con asombro.

- ¡Diez mil! ¡Con eso casi podríamos comprarnos nuestra propia nave! – dijo Anakin.

- Si, pero ¿quién iba a pilotarla, chico? Dudo mucho que tú pudieses – le respondió Ben.

- Por supuesto que podría pilotarla. A puesto a que algún día podré demostrarte mis habilidades de pilotaje – dijo Anakin un poco molesto, sin embargo Yan le interrumpió.

- Podemos pagarte dos mil ahora y quince mil cuando lleguemos a Alderaan – dijo Yan. Ben alzó las cejas.

- Diecisiete… - dijo Ben pensativo. – Bueno, me parece que ya tenéis transporte. Saldremos cuando estéis listos. Docking Bay noventa y cuatro – dijo Ben. Yan asintió.

- Tal vez, su socio podría llevar a esos dos androides a la nave. Me gustaría hablar un momento con usted, si es posible – dijo Yan. Ben se encogió de hombros. Anakin y Beru, junto con los droides, siguieron a Chewie. Yan y Ben se miraron unos instantes.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo… Obi-Wan – dijo Yan.

- Ese nombre… - empezó Ben.

- Lo sé… ya no tiene ningún significado para ti – le respondió.

- Ahora mi nombre es Ben. Obi-Wan está muerto.

- Es una lástima. Podría haber sido un buen Jedi. – dijo Yan. Ben lo miró.

- No me engañe, viejo. Antes de la purga yo ya estaba destinado a estar en los Agri-Corps por el resto de mi vida. Nadie me consideró nunca digno de ser su aprendiz – dijo Ben.

- Lo siento, Ben, eso no tendría que haber pasado – se disculpó Yan.

- Ese era él, ¿no? El niño que destruyó a los Jedi y la República – dijo Ben.

- ¡Anakin no destruyó ni a los Jedi ni la República! Era solo un bebé. No, fue la codicia de los Sith y de los Jedi la que nos destruyó – refutó Dooku.

- No es cierto. ¡Fueron el bastardo de su padre y su maestro Sith los que nos destruyeron, por su culpa!

- No puedes culpar al chico. No sabe quién es realmente o lo que pasó hace ya tantos años. Fue criado por una madre adoptiva. Pero tendré que hablarle de su padre. El tiene que saber algo, pero lo haré a mi manera. Le contaré quién fue su padre… no le hablaré del monstruo en el que se convirtió. – dijo Yan. Ben le miró con incredulidad.

- Lo vas a entrenar – dijo.

- Por supuesto que sí. El es El Elegido – respondió Yan.

- ¡El chico es peligroso! ¡Nos destruirá a todos! – exclamó Ben.

- El no nos fallará. No voy a dejar que me falle como lo hizo su padre.

- Cuando el Maestro Yoda se entere de que le estás entrenando, te detendrá. El chico es muy peligroso – dijo Ben.

- No dejaré que se castigue a Anakin por los pecados de su padre. No permitiré que se le castigue por cosas que no ha hecho. – dijo Yan.

- Por ahora – le dijo Ben. Yan negó con la cabeza.

- Anakin aprenderá los caminos de los Jedi. Solo cuando esté listo sabrá de la profecía y de su pasado – dijo Yan con severidad.

- Yo no le diré nada. Por lo que a mí respecta, no te conozco. Pero sigo pensando que estás cometiendo un grave error. Le dejaron en esta bola de arena con la esperanza de que nunca saliese de aquí – respondió Ben.

- Era un bebé, Ben. No se merecía la desgracia que le ocurrió – le espetó Yan.

- Siri tampoco merecía haber sido asesinada en el Templo con los cientos de Jedi que tampoco lo merecían. Pero pasó – dijo Ben mientras se levantaba.

- No le castigues por cosas que no sabe.

- Tan solo mantén al chico en línea y fuera de mi camino – dijo Ben mientras salía de la Cantina. Yan suspiró. Anakin era la única esperanza de la galaxia. La opinión de Ben estaba justificada, aunque no aprobaba la amargura de Ben hacia Anakin.

- Les demostraremos que están equivocados, Ani. Eres nuestra última esperanza… y nos salvarás a todos, incluso aunque no sepas lo importante que eres – susurró Yan mientras se dirigía a la zona de despegue.

* * *

><p>- ¡Kenobi! – dijo una voz. Ben rodó los ojos y compuso una sonrisa falsa.<p>

- Jango – asintió en reconocimiento.

- Estás en problemas con Jabba, ya lo sabes – dijo Jango.

- Mira, acabo de conseguir un buen negocio. Me dan diecisiete. Cuando acabe, volveré a pagar. Dile a Jabba que pronto tendrá su dinero.

- Está bien Kenobi, de daré una última oportunidad para pagar, pero solo porque me gustará perseguirte, estaré buscando tu cadáver para traérselo a Jabba y para que pueda dárselo al Rancor – se buró Jango. Ben sonrió.

- Eres muy amable. Saluda a esa babosa llena de grasa de mi parte – dijo Ben mientras se marchaba.

* * *

><p>Mientras Yan se dirigía a la plataforma de despegue, un cazador de recompensas, un extraño alienígena que tenía hocico, lo seguía. Se llevó un comunicador a la boca y dijo algo en un idioma desconocido…<p>

* * *

><p>Ben llegó a la nave y Chewie gruño, indicando que todo estaba listo.<p>

- ¡Alto ahí! – gritó una voz masculina mientras unos cuantos Soldados de Asalto entraban en la plataforma de despegue.

- Maldita sea… ¡Es hora de irse! – dijo Obi-Wan mientras él y Yan subían corriendo la rampa, seguidos por Chewie.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Anakin. Ben le miró.

- Tenemos compañía. Abrochaos el cinturón – ordenó Ben. Anakin cogió la mano de Beru y Yan les siguió a la cabina. Sin apenas esforzarse, Ben y Chewie consiguieron despegar y dar el salto al hiperespacio, teniendo como destino el sistema Alderaan. – Bueno, fue un poco difícil despegar, pero ahora todo está bajo control – dijo Ben mientras él y Chewbacca se reunían en la cabina con los demás. Yan le ignoró y siguió dándole instrucciones a Anakin. Beru estaba en silencio mientras observaba con atención. Lo que Ben vio, le puso un poco nervioso. Aunque Ben tan solo había aprendido los aspectos básicos que todos los Jedi tenían que saber antes de ser elegidos para ser o no ser un Jedi, podía sentir el increíble poder que había dentro del chico. – Bueno, no me lo agradezcáis todos a la vez – gruñó Ben mientras se sentaba. Anakin llevaba una visera que le tapaba los ojos, y tratada de defenderse de la sonda de entrenamiento, después de haber sido disparado ya una vez.

- Deja que la fuerza fluya a través de ti, Anakin. Siente… no pienses – le dijo Yan. Anakin lo hizo y anticipó el siguiente disparo de la sonda, desactivándola. Impresionado, Yan aumentó el nivel de dificultad con el control remoto de la sonda, sin decírselo a Anakin. El chico bloqueó con éxito todos los demás disparos de la sonda, desactivándola de nuevo. – Aprendes rápido, Anakin. Eso será bueno para tu entrenamiento – dijo Yan. Anakin se quitó la visera, apagó el sable laser y se sentó.

- ¿Usted entrenó a mi padre? – Preguntó Anakin.

- Muy perspicaz, joven. Pero si, yo entrené a tu padre, antes de que fuese asesinado por el siervo oscuro del Emperador – le respondió Yan.

- ¿Cuál era su nombre? – preguntó Anakin de nuevo.

- Su nombre no es tan importante como el que él te dio a ti. Anakin significa guerrero y él sabía que tu serías uno muy bueno – le dijo Yan.

- No me dirá sus nombres, ¿no? - dijo Anakin.

- La historia de la caída de la República es muy larga y está llena de detalles. Lo sabrás todo de tu familia cuando estés listo para aceptarlo. Por ahora, nos limitaremos a decir que tus padres eran unos grandes guerreros, que perdieron sus vidas por la maldad del Emperador Palpatine y su poderoso aprendiz, Darth Vader. Los Jedi casi están extintos. Tú eres la última esperanza de la galaxia, Ani – dijo Yan. Ben bufó.

- Si quieres mi consejo, chico, te diré que te alejes de este viejo loco – dijo Ben-

- Bueno, no quiero tu consejo. No crees en la Fuerza, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Anakin.

- Oh la Fuerza existe, pero me niego a vivir como un siervo de esa cosa tan todopoderosa que gira en torno a todo. Es como si fueses una marioneta y ella tirase de las cuerdas obligándote a hacer todo lo que ella quiera… cuando se hace contigo, te deja a un lado como si fueses la basura de ayer. A ti te hará lo mismo. Todo lo que quiere es tu poder. – dijo Ben con aire de suficiencia.

- La fuerza no es algo cruel y perverso como dice el Sr. Kenobi. La fuerza es nuestra guía y nos da el poder que necesitamos para ayudar a las personas que no pueden salvarse – dijo Yan.

- Si… pero olvídate de ayudarte a ti mismo, porque todo lo que sea egoísta es tabú –replicó Ben amargamente. Anakin lo miró con extrañeza, pero volvió su atención a Yan mientras hablaba.

- La fuerza es intensa en ti, Anakin. Y tú escribirás el futuro de los Jedi – le dijo Yan.

"_O nos destruirá a todos otra vez"_ pensó Ben con amargura.

* * *

><p>La Princesa Padmé fue escoltada a la sala principal, donde el Gobernador Tarkin la esperaba.<p>

- Ah… Princesa Padmé. Estoy encantado de que pudiese unirse a nosotros. He decidido que le daré una última oportunidad para que nos cuente donde se encuentra la base Rebelde. – dijo Tarkin.

- Ya se lo dije, no sé nada de eso – le respondió Padmé.

- Entonces la gente de Alderaan sufrirá. ¡Dinos la localización o te demostraré el poder que tiene esta estación de combate en pleno funcionamiento sobre el planeta que ha sido su casa desde su exilio! – gritó Tarkin.

- No puede hacerlo… Alderaan es pacífico. ¡No tenemos armas! – lloró Padmé.

- Díganos donde está la base Rebelde – gruñó Tarkin, mientras la miraba amenazante. Ella bajó la cabeza.

- Dantooine… está en Dantooine – dijo ella tristemente.

- Bien. Ya ve, Lord Vader, se le puede hacer entrar en razón. Disparen cuando esté listo – ordenó Tarkin-

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamó Padmé.

- Se confió demasiado. Dantooine está demasiado lejos como para comprobarlo – respondió Tarkin.

- No… - lloró Padmé mientras luchaba contra Vader, el cual la retenía. Padmé miró con tristeza como Alderaan es destruido por completo por el arma masiva de la Estrella de la Muerte. No ofreció resistencia mientras la llevaban de nuevo a su celda.

* * *

><p>Dooku miraba impresionado como Anakin seguía entrenando cuando, de repente, una ola de puro terror le asaltó a través de la Fuerza. Anakin se quitó la visera, sintiendo que algo andaba mal.<p>

- Ha pasado algo terrible – dijo.

- Muy perspicaz de nuevo, Anakin. Ha sucedido algo. Era como si millones de personas gritasen de terror un segundo antes se sumirse en un silencio absoluto. – dijo Yan, sintiendo que Ben también lo había sentido, aunque lo intentase ignorar. Se escuchó un repentino chirrido y Yan siguió a Ben a la cabina.

* * *

><p>Ben salió lentamente del hiperespacio. La nave se sacudió cuando se encontraron con una gran cantidad de meteoritos.<p>

- Sentimos temblar la nave. ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Anakin.

- Parece que estamos dentro de una lluvia de meteoritos. Vete a la parte de atrás, chico, y llévate a tu hermana contigo – dijo Ben.

- Pero, ¿Dónde está Alderaan? – preguntó Anakin.

- Es lo que estoy tratando de decirte, chico. No está ahí. Ha sido destruido, ha desaparecido.

- Pero… ¿Cómo? – preguntó Anakin.

- Por el imperio – le respondió Yan.

- ¡Eso es imposible! Nada salvo un Súper Destructor Estelar tiene unas armas con la potencia suficiente como para destruir un planeta entero – dijo Ben. De repente, oyeron el claro sonido de un caza Imperial y vieron como pasaba uno por delante de ellos.

- ¡Nos ha seguido! – exclamó Anakin.

- Ese es un caza de corto alcance. ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí solo? – preguntó Ben mientras trataba de estabilizar la nave.

- Creo que se dirige a esa pequeña luna – señaló Anakin. Los ojos de Yan se agrandaron.

- Eso no es una luna. Es una estación espacial. – dijo Yan-

- Es demasiado grande para ser una estación espacial – argumentó Ben. De repente, los controles empezaron a parpadear mientras se acercaban a la estructura.

- ¿Qué es ese parpadeo? – preguntó Anakin. Estiró el brazo, pero Ben le golpeó con fuerza en la mano.

- Es una estación espacial – repitió Yan-

- Si… creo que tienes razón. Chewie, ¿Qué nos está empujando? – preguntó. Chewie gruñó. – Estamos atrapados en el rayo tractor. Voy a tratar de sacarnos de aquí – dijo Ben, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

- Es demasiado tarde. Tenemos que escondernos. No pueden encontrarnos – dijo Yan.

- Todo el mundo atrás. Los escáneres, no pueden registrar nada en los paneles del suelo. Después, espero que tengas un plan, viejo – dijo Ben.

- La Fuerza nos guiará – le dijo Yan. Ben se quejó.

- Sabía que ibas a decir eso – refunfuñó.

El rayo tractor de la Estrella de la Muerte empujó a la pequeña embarcación al interior. Las Tropas Imperiales entraron en la nave para escanearla y explorarla…


	3. Fated Meetings

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leéis esta historia, pero sobre todo muchas gracias a** Sara**, a** Claaw**.HPTFMA (no me deja escribir tu nombre de otra manera ¬¬)**** y a** Nazory **por todo vuestro apoyo.

**Espero que os guste este capítulo :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_ _Esta historia no es mía, es una traducción de Foundations of Hope. (fanfiction__.net/s/4131632/1/Foundations_of_Hope) la escritora Lilac Moon: (_fanfiction__.net_/u/107437/Lilac_Moon) /Todo Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 3: Fated Meetings<strong>_.

- El escáner no detecta nada – le dijo el Oficial a su Comandante.

- Buscad en la nave – ordenó el Comandante, mientras dos Soldados de Asalto cargaban con una caja azul para empezar con la búsqueda. El Oficial escuchó un ruido, pero unos minutos después, un Soldado le hizo un gesto con la mano. Él asintió y volvió a su puesto. El soldado volvió a subir la rampa y se quitó el casco, revelando su rostro ante Ben.

- Más vale que tengas un buen plan, viejo – replicó Ben cuando Anakin se quitó el casco.

- ¿Sabes? Lo único que estás haciendo es hablar. No veo que tú tengas algo mejor – dijo Anakin. Ben sonrió y se acercó a él.

- ¿Se te ocurre algo, mocoso de granja? – se burló Ben.

- Ya basta. Eso no resuelve nada – dijo Beru, poniéndose entre ellos.

- Tiene razón. Voy a bajar y a encontrar una terminal donde pueda desactivar el rayo tractor. Vosotros tres y Chewie id la sala de control y que R2 la busque en la base de datos. También podríamos averiguar todo lo que podamos, aprovechando que estamos aquí. Hacedlo y volved a la nave lo más rápido que podáis. – dijo Yan. Ellos hicieron un gesto, dando a entender que habían comprendido, mientras Yan se deslizaba por la rampa y desaparecía entre las sombras.

- Deberías haber dejado a ese Viejo fósil en la bola de arena, muchacho. Bueno, vamos a terminar con esto – dijo Ben mientras él y Anakin se ponían un casco. Los cuatro, junto con R2 y 3PO, llegaron rápidamente a la sala de control.

* * *

><p>- Señor, hemos encontrado una base en Dantooine, pero nuestras fuentes indican que ha sido abandonada hace tiempo – dijo el Oficial.<p>

- ¡Nos mintió! Acabad con ella de inmediato – ordenó Tarkin. Vader se acercó a él.

- Siento que algo anda mal. Hay una presencia que no he sentido desde que estaba con mi antiguo maestro – dijo Vader.

- ¿El Conde Dooku? Estoy seguro de que ahora estará muerto – respondió Tarkin.

- No me cabe duda... Sin embargo… también hay otra poderosa presencia que no puedo reconocer. Tengo que averiguar de quién es – dijo Vader antes de caminar hacia el ascensor. Se debatía entre la necesidad de encontrar a su viejo maestro y matarlo, y a la curiosidad que tenía sobre esa nueva presencia poderosa que sentía, porque sin duda era realmente poderosa. Finalmente decidió que buscaría a esa nueva presencia y averiguar de quién era…

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a la sala de control, R2 se conectó a la terminal.<p>

- Espero que el viejo sepa lo que está haciendo, si nos pillan nos convertiremos en mierda de Bantha – dijo Ben.

- Yan es un gran hombre. Desactivará el rayo tractor – dijo Anakin con confianza. R2 giró y pitó con entusiasmo.

- ¿Qué dice? – le preguntó Anakin a 3PO.

- Dice que ella está aquí – tradujo 3PO.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Anakin.

- La Princesa Padmé – respondió 3PO.

- ¿La princesa? – exclamó Anakin.

- Si… ¡Dios mío! Me temo que han programado su ejecución – respondió 3PO.

- No… - dijo Anakin con gravedad antes de volverse hacia Ben – Tenemos que ayudarla – le dijo. Ben bufó.

- Yo no, chico. El viejo nos dijo que cuando acabásemos aquí volviésemos a la nave. – dijo Ben.

- Él no sabía que ella estaba aquí. ¡Van a matarla! – dijo Anakin.

- Mejor que a mí… - le respondió Ben. Anakin le miró y cogió su casco.

- ¿Crees que podrías cuidar de Beru por mí, o va a ser demasiado trabajo para ti?

- Estará bien. Ponte en marcha, chico héroe – le dijo Ben amable.

- Ani, ten cuidado – le dijo Beru.

- Lo tendré. Aquí estarás a salvo… espero – dijo mirando a Ben, mientras se ponía el casco y salía de la sala de control. Beru se giró hacia Ben y lo miró.

- Podrías haber ido para ayudarle – le regañó.

- Mira, chica de granja, yo no quiero estar aquí. Si tu problemático hermano quiere escaparse y matarse, mejor para él. Pero yo no quiero, hermana. Busco ser lo mejor para mí – dijo Ben, señalándose a sí mismo – Ya tengo más de lo que esperaba de esta pequeña aventura. Cuando salgamos de esto, tendré mi dinero y no tendrás que volver a verme más.

- Mejor, estaré contando las horas hasta que nos deshagamos de ti. Es más que evidente que no te importa nadie además de ti mismo. Ya sabes, mi hermano será un héroe después de haber rescatado a la princesa… Había pensado que tú entre todas las personas, querrías ser parte de eso – dijo Beru. Ben bufó.

- Ese chico de granja no es un héroe. Entrará en una cárcel Imperial con muchas posibilidades de que le encuentren. Ninguna princesa o recompensa vale la pena por eso.

- No conoces a Ani tanto como yo. Cuando está decidido a hacer algo, nada puede detenerlo – dijo Beru.

- Eso es lo que me da miedo – murmuró Ben para sí mismo…

* * *

><p>Yan se quedó entre las sombras mientras un par de Oficiales pasaban a su lado. Cuando se fueron, se deslizó por un tranquilo y solitario pasillo y finalmente llegó a una de las terminales de control principal. Estaba en una plataforma suspendida a varios metros. Pero esta estaba tan solo protegida por tres Oficiales. Usando la fuerza, realizó un simple truco mental en los Oficiales, desviando fácilmente su atención a otra parte. Discretamente, Yan empezó a subir hasta la terminal…<p>

* * *

><p>Anakin recibió unas pocas y extrañas miradas mientras caminaba hacia la cárcel, disfrazado como un Soldado de Asalto. Por un lado, la mayoría de los Soldados de Asalto iban en grupos de dos o más, nunca solos. Y por otro lado, él era demasiado alto y desgarbado comparado con los verdaderos. No encajaba, y tenía miedo de que se le notase demasiado. Se dio cuenta de que tres Oficiales habían empezado a seguirle. Tal y como Yan le había enseñado, se abrió a la fuerza, tratando de encontrar la forma de deshacerse de ellos. Y lo que sintió le hizo estremecerse. También había una presencia muy oscura acercándose a él. Cuando se acercó a la cárcel Imperial, dobló una esquina y saltó rápidamente agarrándose en una viga del techo. Se impulsó hacia un conducto de ventilación que estaba abierto. Una vez dentro del conducto, pudo ver que tenía ventiladores de alta potencia rodeándole. Miró cara abajo, hacia los Oficiales, y esperó.<p>

- Creo que tenemos un farsante. Voy a informar a Lord Vader. Vosotros dos iniciad una inspección por aquí. Tenemos uno o más impostores – dijo el Oficial al mando mientras se iba. Anakin se llevó el comunicador a los labios.

- R2, ¿En qué celda está la princesa? – preguntó.

- _Whirl… whorl _– le respondió R2.

- 40A. Gracias – respondió Anakin antes de quitarse el casco y el uniforme. Saltó y corrió al pasillo dónde estaba la pequeña cárcel. Encontró la celda 40A. y la abrió. La princesa se incorporó y lo miró, asombrada, y con recelo. – Está bien. Mi nombre es Anakin y estoy aquí con el Conde Dooku. Tenemos que darnos prisa – dijo mientras le extendía la mano. Al oír el nombre Conde Dooku, ella inmediatamente le tomó la mano, mientras que él la llevaba fuera. Anakin estaba a punto de llevarla de vuelta por donde había venido cuando vio un gran alboroto.

- Maldita sea – dijo Anakin sabiendo que no podía ir por ese camino.

- Los he visto ir por este otro camino. No se a donde lleva, pero será mejor que ir por ahí – dijo Padmé. Anakin asintió.

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo él mientras la llevaba por el pasillo y giraban hacia otro. Anakin la condujo hasta el ascensor y en cuanto se abrió, se encontraron cara a cara con más tropas de asalto.

- ¡Manos arriba! – ordenaron mientras levantaban sus blasters. Pensando rápidamente, Anakin encendió su sable de luz y golpeó a los Soldados con el, matándolos. Anakin miró la hoja brillante con asombro antes de apagarla. Todavía no se creía lo que acababa de hacer. La princesa también lo miraba asombrada. Él cogió su mano y tiró de ella hacia el ascensor.

- ¡Parad ese ascensor! – oyó gritar a varias voces, mientras que Oficiales y Soldados de Asalto se acercaban a ellos. Anakin activó el ascensor, haciendo que bajase.

- Cuando lleguemos a la planta baja, debemos regresar a la nave, alteza – dijo Anakin. Ella sonrió.

- No tienes que llamarme así. Por favor, solo llámame Padmé – le dijo. Su sonrisa hizo que el corazón de Anakin dejase de latir.

- Está bien. Padmé – dijo.

- Eres un Jedi – dijo ella admirada.

- Oh… no, todavía no. Tan solo he empezado a entrenarme con el Maestro Yan – le dijo Anakin.

- Oh, me habías engañado – le dijo ella, mirándole por unos segundos. De repente, el ascensor se detuvo bruscamente.

- Oh no… - dijo Anakin mientras presionaba el botón. Pero los controles no respondían.

- Deben haber parado los ascensores – concluyó Padmé.

- R2, activa el ascensor 41789. Tenemos que bajar. – dijo Anakin a través de su comunicador.

- _Whirl…_ - respondió R2. De repente, el ascensor se activó, pero subía.

- Oh no, estamos subiendo - dijo Padmé.

- Bueno, entonces no nos quedaremos demasiado aquí dentro. – respondió Anakin mientras encendía su espada y empezaba a hacer un gran agujero en el suelo del ascensor. Cuando el agujero estuvo hecho, cogió su cuerda extensible de su cinturón y enganchó un extremo en la hebilla del mismo, mientras que conectaba el otro, en el eje del cable del ascensor.

- Confías en mi, ¿verdad? – preguntó él. Ella asintió cuando él le cogió de la mano. – Solo agárrate fuerte – le dijo mientras rodeaba su cintura con su brazo. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos con fuerza. Anakin saltó a través del agujero que había hecho y fueron descendiendo por el hueco del ascensor, agarrados al cable del ascensor y al de Anakin. Los pies de Anakin se colocaron, firmemente, sobre el suelo y Padmé levantó la cabeza del pecho del chico. Anakin escuchó como algo se acercaba a ellos y miró hacia arriba para ver como el ascensor bajaba. Agarró a Padmé por la cintura y la puso en el suelo, fuera del camino del ascensor, el cual se detuvo en la planta baja. Anakin miró hacia Padmé y se ruborizó completamente por su posición ya que ella, estaba atrapada bajo él. Anakin se puso rápidamente en pie y la ayudó a levantarse. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y reveló a cuatro Soldados de Asalto y a dos Oficiales. Anakin encendió su espada, salvándolos de recibir un disparo. Padmé gritó y se colocó tras Anakin, mientras él bloqueaba otros tres disparos, enviándolos de vuelta a sus dueños. Avanzó hacia los dos Oficiales y el último Soldado, matándolos con su sable. Cogió el blaster de uno de los soldados muertos, y se lo dio a Padmé. La tomó de la mano y la condujo por los pasillos del oscuro sótano.

* * *

><p>Después de haber desactivado el rayo tractor, Yan volvió a la sala de control. La estación espacial por completo era un completo alboroto y estaba ansioso por salir de allí. Al entrar en la sala, se dio cuenta de que Anakin no estaba.<p>

- ¿Dónde está Anakin? – exigió Yan.

- Fue a buscar a la princesa – dijo Ben.

- ¿La princesa Padmé está aquí? – preguntó Yan.

- Creo que si. De todas formas, el chico héroe fue a buscarla – respondió Ben, rodando los ojos.

- ¿Y no le acompañaste? – exclamó Yan.

- No soy su guardián, no me importa lo que le pase a esa pequeña princesita. Ahora, si es que has desactivado el rayo tractor, salgamos de aquí – dijo Ben.

- No podemos dejar a Ani – exclamó Beru.

- Entonces, más les vale a él y a la princesa que se apuren o nos vamos sin ellos. Vamos, Chewie – dijo Ben. Yan les cerró el paso. – Muévete, abuelo.

- La princesa Padmé es vital para la supervivencia de la Rebelión y Anakin es vital para la supervivencia de la galaxia. Él es el único que puede destruir a los Sith – dijo Yan con lentitud.

- Si, estoy seguro de que los destruirá… después de unirse a ellos – escupió Ben.

- Ben, es la última esperanza de la galaxia – insistió Yan.

- Apártate de mi camino, viejo, o te moveré yo – dijo Ben peligrosamente. Yan se hizo a un lado y dejó que tanto él como Chewie se fuesen, después, cogió la mano de Beru y los siguió intentando llegar a la nave con la mayor lentitud posible. En su camino hacia la nave, fueron rodeados por unos cuantos Soldados de Asalto. – Maldición – se quejó Ben mientras que él y Chewie sacaban sus blasters. Yan sacó su sable láser y lo encendió, asegurándose de que Beru se mantenía cerca mientras que muchos blasters les empezaban a disparar…

* * *

><p>La única luz que había en los oscuros pasillos en los que se encontraban, era la de las luces rojas de alarma, lo que indicaba que toda la estación espacial estaba en alerta. Anakin tenía el mal presentimiento de que eso significaba que también habían descubierto a los demás. De repente, unos rayos azules estallaron ante ellos.<p>

- ¡Rayos escudo! – exclamó Padmé mientras más rayos aparecían tras ellos.

- Están tratando de atraparnos – dijo Anakin mientras Padmé apuntaba con su blaster a la pared, disparando a un agujero y abriéndolo.

- No tengo ni idea de a donde lleva… - dijo ella. Él la tomó de la mano.

- Estoy seguro de que es mejor que esto – respondió mientras la empujaba a través de la abertura y aterrizaban sobre sus pies, con agua llegándoles a las rodillas.

- Debe de ser uno de los tanques de agua – dijo Padmé. De repente, ella gritó cuando las bombas de agua se abrieron y empezaron a echar agua sobre ellos. – ¡Están tratando de ahogarnos! – lloró Padmé. Anakin miró a su alrededor y vio una trampilla en el techo. Encontró una escalera en la pared y la subió. - ¡Anakin, date prisa! – gritó Padmé. El notó que el agua, ya llegaba hasta la cintura de la chica. Encendió su espada y traspasó con ella la dura escotilla, que poco a poco se derretía. Apagó su sable y empujó la destrozada escotilla con todas sus fuerzas, hasta apartarla.

- ¡Nada a la escalera, Padmé! – gritó. Ella lo hizo, pero de repente, sintió como su pié se deslizaba en una grieta. Ella tiró de él con fuerza, pero no pudo liberarse.

- ¡Mi pié… está atrapado! – lloró mientras se hundía, ya que el agua ahora estaba un poco por encima de su cabeza.

- No… ¡Padmé! – gritó Anakin antes de sumergirse en el agua. La encontró rápidamente y liberó su pie. La llevó a la superficie y ella buscó aliento. La ayudó a alcanzar la escalera y empezó a subir tras ella. Cuando entraron por la escotilla, se dieron cuenta de que se encontraban en un conducto de ventilación. Se detuvieron un momento para recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó. Ella asintió.

- Gracias – le respondió ella.

- Si seguimos por aquí, creo que llegaremos a la plataforma de despegue – dijo Anakin. Padmé asintió y lo siguió, mientras empezaron a gatear por los conductos de ventilación. Anakin los condujo a través de lo que parecían miles de conductos de ventilación, antes de llegar al final, donde había un ventilador. Abrió la rendija del respiradero. Viendo que no había nade por ahí, se lanzó. Alzó la mano y ayudó a Padmé a bajar. Ella tropezó y él la atrapó antes de que se cayese. Sus miradas se encontraron por varios segundos, cada una cautivada por la otra.

- Vamos… la plataforma de aterrizaje no debe estar lejos – dijo Anakin mientras cogía su mano y la conducía por el pasillo.

- ¡Alto ahí! – gritó un Soldado de Asalto, mientras él y otros tres les empezaban a disparar. Anakin se acercó a una puerta corredera y, presionando el botón, la abrió. La cerró tras ellos y entró en la una sala dónde habían puentes. Guió a Padmé por ella, mientras que los cuatro Soldados de Asalto también entraban y los seguían. Anakin llegó al otro lado de un puente lo derrumbó. Tres de los Soldados de Asalto gritaron mientras caían al abismo que se extendía bajo ellos. Uno había quedado colgado del borde del puente y se agarraba con una mano al tobillo de Padmé. Ella sacó su blaster y le disparó, haciendo que cayese, después, disparó al panel de control.

- Eso los mantendrá alejados de nosotros – dijo mientras Anakin los conducía por otro pasillo.

- Si no me equivoco, ahora estamos cerca de la plataforma de aterrizaje – dijo él mientras giraban por una esquinan y corrían hacia la derecha, topándose con una terrible figura enmascarada y vestida completamente de negro. Anakin escuchó jadear a Padmé por el miedo.

- Vader – susurró ella. Anakin se quedó mirando el horrible rostro enmascarado de esa persona… que según le habían dicho, había matado a su padre.

- La Princesa ha sido acusada por traición y se le ejecutará por ello. Suéltala… y podrás salvarte – dijo Vader.

- No es una opción, monstruo – gruñó Anakin mientras se mantenía junto a Padmé.

- No es bueno ponerme a prueba, muchacho – dijo Vader mientras encendía su espada carmesí. Anakin encendió su espada esmeralda, preparado para defender a Padmé. – La Fuerza es intensa en ti, chico. Pero no eres rival para el poder del lado escuro – rugió Vader, mientras bajaba su espacia hacia Anakin. El joven levantó la suya y se encontró con la de Vader en un punto muerto. – Tus pensamientos te traicionan. Tu preocupación por la Princesa será tu perdición. – dijo Vader.

- No dejaré que la lastimes… nadie lo hará – gruñó Anakin en respuesta mientras luchaba contra la fuerza opresora de Vader. El guerrero oscuro hizo varios ataques violentos que, sorprendiendo a Vader, el chico bloqueó.

- Hay mucha ira y potencial aún sin explotar. Únete a mi… y te enseñaré lo que es el verdadero poder – dijo Vader.

- Paso – escupió Anakin como respuesta.

- Entonces… debes ser destruido… - dijo Vader mientras usaba la Fuerza para que el joven aprendiz cayese de espaldas. Vader alzó su espada, preparándose para atacar y Padmé gritó:

- ¡Anakin! – el brazo de Vader se congeló al oír el nombre.

- Anakin – dijo, con una ligera punzada de dolor en su voz profunda. Padmé levantó su blaster y disparó al monstruo enmascarado. Pero Vader absorbió los disparos en la palma de su mano, antes de usar la Fuerza para sacarle el blaster de la mano a la chica.

- Ha sido demasiado problemática, Princesa. Creo que es hora de hacerse cargo de usted de una vez por todas. – dijo Vader mientras apretaba las vías respiratorias de Padmé.

- No… ¡NO! ¡Para… por favor! ¡PARA! – gritó Anakin.

- Únete a mí, Anakin… y la perdonaré por ti – dijo Vader. Anakin la cogió en sus brazos, antes de que pudiese caer. Padmé negó con la cabeza débilmente, rogándole que no cediese ante Vader.

- ¡Libérala, Vader! – ordenó Yan, cuando llegó. Distraído por su antiguo maestro, Vader lo hizo y Padmé cogió aire. – Anakin… llévala a la nave – ordenó Yan.

- Pero… ¿Qué pasa con usted? – preguntó Anakin.

- Estaré bien. Vete ahora – le respondió Yan. Anakin levantó a Padmé con sus brazos y la llevó mientras corría a la plataforma de despegue.

- No le prometas nada el chico. Hoy no saldrás de aquí – dijo Vader.

- Oh, no tengo la intención de morir hoy. Es mi deber asegurarme de que nunca pondrás tus manos sobre él – le dijo Yan.

- Así que, ese es él. El Elegido aparece al fin – dijo Vader.

- Él será tu fin y el de tu malvado Maestro – prometió Yan.

- No, viejo estúpido. Mi hijo se unirá a mí – refutó Vader.

- Él no es tu hijo. El padre del chico está muerto… perdido en la oscuridad.

- Interesante. ¿Eso es lo que le dices? – preguntó Vader con burla.

- Eso es todo lo que debe saber por ahora – dijo Yan.

- La verdad lo destruirá y lo hará perfecto para el lado oscuro. Mi Maestro estará encantado cuando se entere de esta novedad – dijo Vader.

- Tu Maestro jamás pondrá sus manos sobre Anakin. ¡No lo permitiré! – rugió Yan.

- ¡Estarás muerto y no podrás impedírnoslo! – rugió Vader en respuesta, mientras luchaban febrilmente.

- ¿Qué pensaría ella? ¿Qué pensaría si supiese lo que has planeado para su hijo? – preguntó Yan.

- ¡Déjala fuera de esto! – rugió Vader.

- Ella nunca permitiría que le hicieses daño, y yo tampoco lo haré – dijo Yan mientras esquivaba el sable de Vader. Con un fuerte empujón provocado por la Fuerza, Yan empujó lejos a su antiguo aprendiz y corrió hacia el Halcón Milenario que ya flotaba sobre el suelo. Saltó a la rampa, justo cuando se cerraba y la nave salió de la plataforma de aterrizaje,

- Estamos siguiéndolos, señor – informó un comandante jefe.

- Estaré en mi despacho. Hacedme saber dónde aterrizan en cuanto lo hagan – dijo Vader.

- Sí, Señor.

- Anakin… - dijo Vader mientras se giraba y se dirigía al ascensor. Su capa negra ondeaba tras sus pies mientras caminaba a grandes pasos…


	4. Arrival on Yavin IV

**_Siento haber tardado, pero ando con exámenes y estoy ocupada -.-'' Espero que os guste este capítulo. :)_**

**_Muchas gracias Claaw.HPTFMA a y a Sara por vuestros comentarios en el capítulo anterior. :) _**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Disclaimer:<span>_** _Esta historia no es mía, es una traducción de Foundations of Hope. (fanfiction__.net/s/4131632/1/Foundations_of_Hope__) la escritora Lilac Moon: (fanfiction__.net/u/107437/Lilac_Moon__) /Todo Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo 4: Arrival on Yavin IV.<span>_**

Ben suspiró con alivio cuando saltaron al hiperespacio de forma segura. Decidió ir a la parte de atrás para saber dónde querían ir, y así podría deshacerse de ellos. Al entrar en la cabina, vio a Anakin arrodillado junto a la Princesa, la cual estaba tumbada en un banco. Ella tosió y él la ayudó a incorporarse.

- ¿Estás bien? – estás bien, le preguntó él. Ella asintió.

- Toma, Ani – dijo Beru, dándole un vaso de agua. El la ayudó a beber y después se incorporó.

- Gracias. Me salvaste la vida… otra vez – dijo. Anakin se ruborizó bajo su mirada.

- No podía dejar que te pasase nada… sobre todo después de todo lo que pasamos al principio para escapar – le respondió. Ella sonrió y, como Anakin, se ruborizó bajo su mirada. Beru se aclaró la garganta, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre ellos. – Oh… um Padmé, ella es mi hermana Beru – la presentó Anakin.

- Encantada de conocerte, Beru. Tu hermano es un héroe – dijo Padmé. Beru sonrió.

- Si, siempre supe que era especial, incluso cuando sentía dolor – dijo Beru, mientras revolvía el pelo del chico, amando su mirada avergonzada. – Encantada de conocerla también, alteza.

- Por favor, llámame Padmé.

- Siento interrumpir esta encantadora y pequeña fiesta, pero necesito saber dónde puedo deshacerme de vosotros. – dijo Ben. Padmé se asombró por su rudeza.

- Supongo que nos dirigimos a la base de la Alianza, ¿no es así, milady? – preguntó Yan. Ella asintió.

- Si. Por favor Capitán, llévenos a Yavin IV. – dijo Padmé.

- Bien. Espero que se me pague por estos problemas – dijo Ben. Padmé no pudo evitar mirarle.

- Por supuesto, Capitán. Le pagarán y después podrá irse – le espetó Padmé. Ben sonrió.

- Es un placer hacer negocios con usted, alteza – respondió mientras volvía a la cabina de pilotaje.

- Discúlpale. No sé cuál es su problema – respondió Anakin.

- Si, ha dejado completamente claro que solo se preocupa por sí mismo – dijo Beru.

* * *

><p>El Halcón Milenario se cernía sobre el exuberante y verde bosque de Yavin IV. Escondida entre los árboles, estaba la base de la Alianza. Ben y Chewie dieron inmediatamente la autorización para aterrizar dejando claro que la Princesa Padmé estaba a bordo. Acercaron la nave y aterrizaron, antes de bajar la rampa. Padmé aceptó agradecida la mano de Anakin y él la ayudó a bajar. Beru tomó la otra que Anakin le ofrecía, ayudándola también a bajar. Yan la siguió junto Ben y Chewie. Por último, 3PO y R2 bajaron la rampa, discutiendo como de costumbre. Padmé soltó una exclamación al ver que los esperaban para darles la bienvenida.<p>

- ¿Bail?, ¿Breha? – preguntó con incredulidad. Ellos le sonrieron amablemente cuando la chica los rodeó con sus brazos.

- Estamos muy contentos de que estés bien – dijo Breha mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

- Yo… pensaba que estabais en Alderaan… cuando lo destruyeron – Padmé se sorbió suavemente la nariz, sin poder contener las lágrimas.

- Cuando el General Ackbar nos informó de que habías sido capturada por Vader, vinimos de inmediato a la base de la Alianza para saber más – dijo Bail.

- Hemos estado muy preocupados. Escuchamos todo tipo de rumores. Muchos decían que habías sido ejecutada, otros decían que te estaban torturando – dijo Breha inquieta.

- Estoy bien. Me rescataron – respondió Padmé.

- Entonces, ¿al final recibió el mensaje de socorro, Maestro Dooku? – preguntó Bail.

- Si, pero fue mi joven aprendiz el que rescató a la Princesa y muy valientemente, podría añadir – dijo Yan.

- Si, fue Anakin quién me salvó – añadió Padmé.

- Entonces tienes nuestro eterno agradecimiento, Anakin. Has salvado a la mujer que es como nuestra hermana pequeña – dijo Ben estrechando la mano de Anakin.

- Tan solo me alegro de haber estado allí. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que la matasen – dijo Anakin.

- Siento lo de Alderaan. Me gustaría… poder haberlos parado – dijo Padmé.

- Padmé, no es tu culpa y no te echaremos nada en cara – le dijo Breha.

- Mi mujer tiene razón. No podías hacer nada que nosotros pudiésemos contra el mal del Imperio. No tienes la culpa. – añadió Bail. Padmé asintió.

- Debéis estar muertos de hambre. Vayamos al comedor. Después, os mostraremos vuestros cuartos – dijo Breha. Ellos asintieron y siguieron al Principe y a la Princesa de Alderaan…

* * *

><p>Cuando entraron en el comedor, Padmé vio a dos amigos más, que la esperaban para darle la bienvenida.<p>

- Estamos muy aliviados de saber que estás bien – dijo Zena Antilles mientras abrazaba a Padmé con un brazo y acunaba a su hijo Wedge con el otro.

- Me alegro de verte, Zena. Y a ti también Jagged – dijo Padmé.

- Estamos muy contentos de que estés a salvo. Da mucha esperanza a la Alianza en estos tiempos sombríos, en los que por un momento nos temíamos lo peor – dijo Jagged.

- Bueno, entonces tienes que darle las gracias a él. Este es Anakin Skywalker. Él me rescató cuanto estaba a bordo de la Estrella de la Muerte. Estos son su hermana Beru, el Capitán Ben Kenobi y su primer oficial Chewbacca, nuestros pilotos, y por supuesto, ya conocerás al Conde Dooku – dijo Padmé.

- Por supuesto. Es un placer verle de nuevo, Maestro Dooku. Y también es un placer conoceros a los demás. Bueno, disfrutemos de la cena y después podremos hablar todo lo que sea necesario – sugirió Jagged. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se sentaron juntos a cenar.

* * *

><p>Mientras comían lentamente, muchos entablaron conversaciones. Padmé y Beru descubrieron que, a pesar de que tenían orígenes diferentes, tenían mucho de qué hablar y que se llevaban muy bien. Sin embargo, en el otro extremo de la mesa, la conversación se tornó mucho más seria.<p>

- Así que, ¿se quedará aquí mucho tiempo, Maestro Dooku? – preguntó Bail.

- Sí, creo que Yavin será el lugar perfecto para el entrenamiento de Anakin. Es fuerte en la Fuerza. Además, por ahora, tanto él como Beru parecen estar adaptándose bastante bien. No tuvieron una vida fácil en Tatooine, pero parece que se han hecho buenos amigos de la Princesa – dijo Yan mirando a los tres jóvenes mientras hablaban y reían. Bail sonrió.

- Sí, no había visto a Padmé tan relajada en… bueno, nunca la había visto así – dijo Bail.

- Anakin también es un excelente piloto, Sr. Antilles, puede que quiera que forme parte de sus filas – dijo Yan. Jagged asintió.

- Siempre necesito buenos pilotos, sobre todo si somos capaces de encontrar una debilidad en la Estrella de la Muerte – respondió Jagged. Cuando la cena terminó, Zena les enseñó a Anakin y a Beru sus habitaciones, las cuales estaban al lado de la de Padmé. En la zona de la base de Bail, había una sala común dónde podían reunirse si querían. Anakin y Beru fueron allí a sentarse frente al fuego, después de haberse duchado y cambiado su ropa por otra que les habían dado. Beru se rió de su hermano pequeño, que estaba en el balcón mirando a su alrededor con asombro.

- Deja de reírte de mi – le reprendió él.

- Lo siento, pero solo son árboles, Ani – rió ella.

- Que yo sepa, no hay árboles en Tatooine. Nunca en mi vida había visto tantas plantas verdes.

- Lo sé, pero está empezando a hacer frío. Entra antes de que te enfermes – dijo Beru. Anakin la ignoró y siguió mirando la vista, a pesar de que el cielo se oscurecía poco a poco. Padmé entró y Beru vio como la atención de su hermano era atraída al momento por ella.

- Espero no interrumpir – dijo.

- No, en absoluto – respondió Beru. Anakin entro y se sentó también, ahora que Padmé se había unido a ellos. Tal y como durante la cena, él no podía apartar sus ojos de ella. Beru se dio cuenta de que Padmé se había cambiado su uniforme de batalla por un par de leggins negros, largos y ajustados y una camiseta azul cielo que dejaba solo una pequeña parte de su estómago al descubierto. – Bueno, creo que me voy a ir a dormir – dijo Beru mientras se levantaba.

- Vale. Buenas noches, Beru – dijo Padmé.

- Buenas noches, Padmé. No te acuestes tarde, Ani – dijo Beru.

- ¿Disfrutando de la vista? - preguntó Padmé mientras caminaba al balcón.

- Es hermoso – respondió él. El paisaje era precioso, pero la hermosa vista a la que él se refería, lo era más. Se reunió con ella en el balcón, disfrutando del aire fresco de la noche. – No teníamos hierba ni árboles en Tatooine. Eran millas y millas de arena. Odio la arena – dijo.

- Entonces supongo que no echarás de menos casa, ¿no? – preguntó ella.

- No, en absoluto. Tatooine es un lugar horrible para vivir. Lo odiaba – respondió mirando como una suave ráfaga de viento atravesaba sus largos rizos chocolate. Tenía que ser un ángel… estaba convencido de que tenía que serlo. - ¿Y tú? Estoy seguro de que echarás de menos tu planeta.

- A veces, echo terriblemente de menos Naboo, pero Alderaan se convirtió en mi hogar. Pero ahora… se ha ido – dijo con tristeza.

_- ¡Estúpido __Bantha! ¿Por qué diablos has sacado ese tema?_ – se reprendió mentalmente Anakin.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención sacar ese tema – se lamentó e chico.

- No pasa nada. Puede que algún día, pueda volver a Naboo – dijo ella dedicándole una suave sonrisa para hacerle saber que no estaba ofendida ni enfadada.

- Recuerdo haber escuchado que fuiste exiliada. Creo que es horrible que hiciesen algo como eso – dijo él.

- Lo fue. Pero yo siempre he defendido lo que creo – respondió.

- Eso es admirable. Mucha gente no habría tenido esa clase de coraje – dijo él. Ella se sonrojó ligeramente.

- Gracias – respondió ella mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó él.

- Lo siento, es solo que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi a mi verdadera familia. A veces, me te temo que nunca volveré a verlos… al menos mientras el Imperio siga gobernando – lloró Padmé. Anakin puso su mano sobre su hombro.

- No te disculpes. Tienes todo el derecho a estar molesta por eso – dijo él tratando de consolarla.

- Supongo que sí. Pero tengo buenos amigos y un par de maravillosos nuevos amigos – dijo ella sonriéndole. Ese era el turno de Anakin para sonrojarse ligeramente.

- ¿Y tú qué? ¿Dejaste a alguien atrás en Tatooine? – preguntó ella.

- No, mi madre adoptiva murió cuando tenía 13 años. Nunca he conocido a mis verdaderos padres. Creo que Vader los mató… bueno, por lo que me dijo el Maestro Yan al menos a mi padre sí. No sé mucho a cerca de ellos, aparte de que mi padre también era un Jedi – dijo él.

- Lo siento mucho, eso es terrible. Vader es un monstruo – dijo amargamente Padmé. Anakin asintió.

- Quiero entrenarme mucho para así poder vengarme de él – dijo Anakin.

- Eso es noble y muy valiente. Sin embargo, prométeme que tendrás cuidado. Vader es muy peligroso – dijo ella. Él asintió.

- Lo tendré – prometió él.

- Deberíamos ir a acostarnos. Mañana será un día largo – dijo ella. El asintió.

- Estoy seguro de ello – respondió él.

- Buenas noches, Anakin. Hoy fuiste un verdadero héroe – dijo ella mientras besaba su mejilla, antes de salir en silencio, con una sonrisa en la cara. Sintió a Anakin tras ella, el cual estaba asombrado, mientras se tocaba la mejilla.

- Amo Ani… ¿Quiere algo antes de que me apague? – preguntó 3PO.

- Me ha besado, 3PO. Quiero decir… fue en la mejilla pero, wow… ella es wow… - dijo Anakin, mientras caminaba hacia su habitación como en un sueño.

- Humanos… Nunca los entenderé – se quejó 3PO.

* * *

><p>- Bueno… ¿Ya han aterrizado? – preguntó Tarkin, mientras el Capitán Motti se acercaba.<p>

- Si, mi Lord. Les hemos seguido hasta el cuadrante Yavin. Las exploraciones indican que es probable que estén en el cuarto planeta ya que es el más adecuado para almacenar vida de cualquier tipo. – informó Motti.

- Poned rumbo hacia Yavin IV. Esta vez aplastaremos a la Rebelión de una vez por todas... – gruñó Tarkin. Vader se acercó a la ventana y miró la vista.

- Pronto, hijo mío… muy pronto… - dijo.

* * *

><p>El Conde Dooku se sentó en silencio frente a la estación de comunicación de su cuarto, esperando pacientemente para hacer la conexión, mientras escuchaba el crepitar del fuego de fondo. Durante la purga Jedi, otros pocos habían conseguido escapar. Ahora él, junto con esos otros cinco supervivientes eran los últimos Jedi. La situación de la galaxia había sido considerada como desesperada e incurable por sus compañeros. Pero Yan opinaba de otra manera. Ellos creían que no había nadie lo suficientemente poderoso como para derrotar a Sidious y a su aprendiz enmascarado. Pero él también sabía que eso no era así. Sabía que si se entrenaba a Anakin, iba a ser muy poderoso. Pero era demasiado como para que Yan pudiese enseñarle solo. Tenía que ser entrenado por todos los Jedi que quedaban para asegurar su éxito contra los Sith. Pero convencer al resto de los Jedi de eso, no sería fácil. Pero Yan Dooku era un hombre terco y no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Él entrenaría a Anakin por su cuenta si el resto se negaba a ayudar y luego, esperaría a que lo que le había enseñado a Anakin, fuese suficiente. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por los cinco hologramas que brillaron ante él. El holograma del Maestro Yoda apareció en el centro. Durante los últimos veinte años, Yoda se había estado escondiendo en Dagobah. Dagobah estaba completamente desprovisto de tecnología, a excepción del proyector de hologramas de Yoda. A su derecha, estaba uno de los estudiantes más exitosos de la Orden. A pesar de que Mace Windu de Haruun Kal era fuerte en la Fuerza, le faltaba habilidad para aceptar los cambios. Una vez había estado a favor de entrenar a Anakin cuando era un bebé, por el hecho de que el número de midiclorianos de Anakin era asombroso. Pero no sería fácil de convencer a Mace de entrenar a un Anakin adulto. A la derecha de Mace estaba una que sabía que le apoyaría. Shaak Ti había sido una buena amiga de la madre de Anakin y sabía que inmediatamente le tendría cariño al joven. A la izquierda del Maestro Yoda, estaba un hombre al que consideraba un inconformista, tanto como él. Quinlan Vos normalmente estaba en la zona gris, con sus métodos poco ortodoxos, pero efectivos. Desafortunadamente, Vos tenía una gran cantidad de ira hacia el padre de Anakin y Yan temía que la pudiese trasladar a Anakin. Y por último, a su izquierda, estaba sentada Luminara Unduli. La Maestra Unduli era razonable y sensata. Pero siempre se desviaba al tema de la precaución… a veces era demasiado cautelosa para el gusto de Yan. No era común que ella no estuviese del lado del Maestro Yoda. Él también respetaba a su viejo Maestro, pero incluso Yoda se equivocaba a veces.<p>

- Saludos, Maestro Dooku – dijo Yoda. Yan hizo una reverencia.

- Saludos, Maestros – dijo Yan.

- Llamando nos has para discutir algo de vital importancia, tengo la sensación. Contarnos ahora, debes – dijo Yoda. Yan asintió.

- Si, Maestro. He venido ante ustedes esta noche para discutir sobre Anakin Skywalker… y su posterior entrenamiento – dijo Yan. Los demás se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

- Discutido esto hemos ya. Entrenado el chico… no será – dijo Yoda con severidad.

- Tenemos que tener cuidado con Anakin. Sus poderes pueden ser muy peligrosos si le pasase lo mismo que a su padre – dijo Luminara.

- Anakin es muy talentoso. Puede destruir a los Sith si se entrena para ello – aseguró Yan.

- O podemos entrenarle para que después se enfrente a nosotros, justo como su padre – agregó Quinlan.

- ¡No puedes castigar a Anakin por las acciones de su padre! – exclamó Yan.

- ¿Ah no? – dijo Vos.

- ¡Parad esto ahora! ¿Hemos considerado tan siquiera la posibilidad de que Anakin sea más parecido a su madre que a su padre? Porque si es así, entonces él podría salvarnos a todos – intervino Shaak. Yan sonrió.

- Gracias Shaak. He visto a Anakin crecer y madurar. Él es muy parecido a su madre. Hubo un tiempo en el que la mayoría de vosotros desechasteis la idea de que Anakin tuviese un padre, ¿o es que habéis olvidado vuestra maravillosa teoría? Mantuvisteis aquella maldita profecía ante ellos. Cada sugerencia que hicisteis a cerca de la posibilidad de que su padre no tenía nada que ver en la concepción de Anakin les rompía los corazones a los dos un poco más cada día. – dijo Yan. Los demás tenían miradas arrepentidas en sus rostros. – Puede que cayese en el engaño de los Sith. Pero lo entregamos a los Sith como un paquete de regalo bien envuelto. El único crimen que había cometido era haberse enamorado, y todos sabemos que eso no es un verdadero delito. ¡Pero los echamos y tuvimos el descaro de sugerir incluso, criar a Anakin en el Templo, en lugar de en los propios brazos de su madre! – dijo Yan.

- Demasiado mayor para entrenarse, el chico es – agregó Yoda.

- Tiene un potencial extraordinario sin entrenar. El primer día que puse un sable en sus manos, ya dominaba las pruebas de formación. Incluso… incluso enfrentó a Vader cuando rescató a la Princesa Padmé en la Estrella de la Muerte… y aguantó hasta el final – dijo Yan, impresionando a los demás.

- ¿Se… se enfrentó a Vader? – preguntó Mace con incredulidad.

- Si… y cuando Vader escuchó su nombre… dudó – dijo Yan.

- Entonces… entonces puede que después de todo, aún hayan esperanzas para él - dijo Shaak.

- No seas estúpida, Shaak. Vader tan solo estaba sorprendido por esa revelación. No dudará en matar al chico la próxima vez – dijo Quilan.

- Estás equivocado Vos. Siempre ha sido muy conflictivo… y puede que ahora más. Pero ese no es el punto. El tema es Anakin. – dijo Yan.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que el chico no se unirá a su padre? – preguntó Vos.

- Porque Vader cometió un grave error cuando trató de matar a la Princesa. Anakin nunca confiará en él después de eso. Él está muy enamorado de ella – respondió Yan. Yoda gruñó.

- Demasiado apegado el niño está – gruñó Yoda.

- Si se le entrena correctamente, su apego puede ser su mayor fortaleza – dijo Shaak.

- Tal vez… o también puede ser su mayor debilidad – dijo Luminara con escepticismo. Yoda volvió a gruñir con mal humor evidente.

- Hmm… entrenado el chico con o sin nuestra aprobación supongo que será – dijo Yoda mirando a su antiguo padawan

- Si, Maestro, voy a entrenarlo. Pero sería mejor para Anakin que todos vosotros lo entrenaseis también – dijo Yan.

- ¿Y cómo sugieres que lo hagamos? – preguntó Mace.

- Empezaré su entrenamiento por los próximos tres o cuatro meses. Después, os lo enviaré a uno de vosotros por unos pocos meses. Le dejaremos un poco de tiempo entre cada entrenamiento para que pueda ver a su hermana Beru y a la Princesa, antes de que se marche para el siguiente entrenamiento – propuso Yan.

- Me encantaría ayudarte a entrenar a Anakin – dijo Shaak.

- Yo no quiero ser parte de esto – dijo en cambio Quinlan.

- Las habilidades del chico prometen… pero creo que deberíamos hacerle una prueba – sugirió Mace.

- Esperaba que sugirieses eso, Maestro Windu, porque acabo de encontrar la prueba perfecta. – dijo Yan.

- Sigue – insistió Mace.

- La princesa Padmé ha adquirido recientemente los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte. Creo que hemos encontrado un punto débil y Anakin va a participar en el ataque. Creo que él será él que destruya esa monstruosidad. Si lo hace, entonces creo que esa será la prueba suficiente para demostrar que realmente necesita entrenamiento – dijo Yan.

- Si puede hacer tal proeza… entonces estaré de acuerdo en ayudarte a entrenarlo – dijo Mace.

- Sigue sin gustarme – dijo Quinlan.

- Se enfrentó a Vader y resistió… sin entrenamiento. ¿Podrías decirnos que pasaría si te enfrentases a Vader? – preguntó Yan. Vos lo miró, sabiendo que no le habría ido bien…

- Bien. Si pasa la prueba, aceptaré el régimen de entrenamiento que has sugerido… aunque lo hago de mala gana – dijo Quinlan.

- Yo también – aceptó Luminara también de mala gana. Yoda resopló.

- A tu manera se está haciendo, parece. Bien. A mi vendrá cuando sea el momento adecuado. Pero, advertiros a todos, debo. Llevarnos a un lugar oscuro esto puede – dijo Yoda.

- La galaxia ya está sumida en la oscuridad. Con la orientación correcta, Anakin no caerá en ella. Solo él puede salvarnos a todos y a la galaxia. – dijo Yan.

- Muy bien. Que la Fuerza esté con el joven Skywalker en su prueba, ya que determinará el curso de su futuro – dijo Mace. Yan hizo una reverencia.

- Gracias, Maestros. Confío plenamente en que Anakin tendrá éxito y demostrará que es digno de vosotros. Que la Fuerza esté con vosotros – dijo Yan mientras los cinco hologramas se desvanecían. – Les demostraremos a todos ellos que eres realmente el Elegido, Ani. Y que nos salvarás a todos – dijo Yan para sí mismo mientras miraba el crepitante fuego de la chimenea.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>_


	5. Prelude to a Storm

**_Hola! siento el retraso, pero es que ando con exámenes finales y estoy ocupada. Como siempre, muchas gracias a Claaw, a Nazory, a Kheyra Amidala Skywalker y a Sara. Vuestras reviews me animan mucho ^^ así que este capítulo va dedicado a vosotras :) Espero que os guste. Un beso!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Disclaimer:<span>_** _Esta historia no es mía, es una traducción de Foundations of Hope. (fanfiction__.net/s/4131632/1/Foundations_of_Hope__) la escritora Lilac Moon: (fanfiction__.net/u/107437/Lilac_Moon__) /Todo Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo 5: Prelude to a Storm.<span>_**

El sudor corría por la cara de Anakin mientras estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo de un claro. Estaban en una zona boscosa detrás de la base y Anakin había empezado su primer día completo de entrenamiento a las cinco de la madrugada. Esa mañana había aprendido a meditar. Al principio le pareció aburrido, pero cuando consiguió relajarse y dejar que la fuerza lo rodease, le resultó relajante. Después empezó su entrenamiento físico, vistiendo su nueva ropa de entrenamiento. Se puso un pantalón negro, su cinturón de herramientas y una camisa negra sin mangas, antes de correr un circuito de obstáculos de 3 Km que Yan había preparado para él en el bosque. Cuando hubo terminado, fue el turno de desarrollar sus habilidades en la Fuerza antes de que pudiese empezar a su formación con el Sable láser. Anakin se concentró intensamente, utilizando la Fuerza para apilar un montón de piedras que había ante él.

- Deja atrás tu miedo, Anakin. Llena tu mente de pensamientos positivos – le dijo Yan. Anakin trató de hacerlo, pensando en algo que le hiciese feliz. El rostro de la Princesa fue la primera cosa que apareció en su mente, por lo que él se concentró en Padmé. Se dio cuenta de que mover las piedras le resultaba un poco más fácil. Yan sonrió – Muy bien, joven. Tienes la idea. – dijo. Anakin abrió los ojos cuando el ejercicio hubo terminó y Yan se sentó en la roca que estaba a su lado. – Concentrarte en tus emociones positivas, te servirá mucho. Mantente lejos del miedo, de la ira y la de la agresividad, porque son el camino para el lado oscuro.

- Pero… a veces no sé si puedo hacerlo. Todos nos enfadamos y tenemos miedo alguna vez, ¿no? – preguntó Anakin. Yan asintió.

- Si, todos lo hacemos. No estoy diciendo que trates de dejar de sentir esas emociones, porque somos humanos y sería imposible. Pero no debes dejar que tus emociones te controlen. Úsalas como una herramienta en lugar de consumirte por ellas. Dejar que los sentimientos negativos te consuman es el camino para el lado oscuro.

- ¿Es más fuerte el lado oscuro? – preguntó Anakin.

- No, aunque los Sith quieran que tu lo creas así. El lado oscuro es un camino fácil para llegar al poder, pero el precio que hay que pagar por ese poder, es tu alma. El poder es muy seductor. Eso lleva a querer más poder y al miedo de perderlo. Consume a esas personas tan plenamente que dejan de ser los que antes fueron para convertirse en algo completamente irreconocible. El lado oscuro promete muchas cosas, pero son promesas vacías, que solo quieren tu alma. En el lado luminoso puedes tardar más en entrenarte, pero llenará tu alma en lugar de oscurecerla. El amor siempre es más fuerte, Ani, siempre y cuando no permitamos que el miedo te domine – dijo Yan. Anakin asintió, mientras que asimilaba lo que le había dicho. – Ha llegado la hora de que tengamos nuestro primer duelo. – dijo Yan mientras encendía su espada esmeralda. Anakin hizo lo mismo.

- Estoy listo. – asintió mientras empezaban.

* * *

><p>Ben y Chewie trabajaban rápidamente, cargando el Halcón con los suministros con los que habían sido recompensados. Ben paró, al ver como la princesa se acercaba con unos cheques<p>

- Veo que os vais – dijo Padmé.

- Cuanto antes mejor – respondió él.

- Bueno, entonces esto es vuestro – dijo la chica tendiéndole los cheques. – Debería tener la cantidad acordada.

- Bien. Ha sido un placer, alteza – dijo Ben mientras los guardaba.

- Ya sabe, Capitán, necesitamos buenos pilotos. Si quisiera ofrecer sus servicios, sería bien recompensado – dijo Padmé.

- No estoy interesado en unirme en esta batalla, sobretodo en esa misión suicida en la que sus pilotos están a punto de embarcarse. Pero estoy seguro que el niño prodigio estará encantado de seguir sus órdenes como un pequeño Nexu perdido – dijo Ben con dureza.

- Discúlpeme, Capitán, pero… no sabía que era un cobarde – replicó Padmé. Ben rió con amargura.

- Si tan solo has pensado por un segundo que me importa lo que pienses, estás muy equivocada. Ahora, sé una buena princesita y piérdete – escupió Ben.

- Mis disculpas, Capitán. Nuestros pilotos partirán pronto aunque el Imperio nos llevan ventaja, y solo estaba buscando ayuda. Pero por suerte, tenemos a un joven valiente y formado como Anakin de nuestro lado. Supongo que, después de todo, en realidad no le necesitamos – replicó ella.

- Supongo que no. Ahora vete a jugar con tu "niño de juguete". Los adultos tenemos trabajo que hacer – dijo de una manera paternalista. Padmé estaba furiosa, pero mantuvo la calma.

- Cuídese, Capitán, porque los dos sabemos que es lo que mejor sabes hacer – dijo Padmé con furia. Ben sonrió, mientras miraba como la menuda morena se marchaba hecha una furia. Chewie gruñó, reprendiendo a Ben.

- Es una luchadora. Espero que el chico pueda dominarla – dijo. Chewie gruñó en respuesta. – Si, sin duda es hermosa, pero hay que cuidarla demasiado para mi gusto. Además, no me pelearía con Anakin por ella, tenlo por seguro. Y estoy bastante seguro de que ella me odia – dijo Ben.

- Bueno, después de cómo la has tratado, ¿Quién la puede culpar? – preguntó Beru, mientras se acercaba. Ben rodó los ojos.

- Estoy ocupado, chica de granja – dijo él.

- Mi nombre es Beru – le dijo ella.

- Está bien. Beru, estoy ocupado. Vete – le respondió él.

- No – se negó. Ben suspiró.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó.

- ¡Quiero que dejes de estar de tan mal humor y de comportarte como un estúpido y que nos ayudes! – gritó Beru.

- Mira, hermana, es tal y como le dije a la Princesa. ¡No quiero formar parte de esta pequeña misión suicida! – le gritó en respuesta.

- Los dos estamos preocupados por Anakin. Tener a alguien como tú allí con él, nos haría sentirnos un poco mejor – dijo Beru con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte – dijo Ben, apartando la mirada de ella.

- Por favor, Ben – le suplicó. Volvió a mirarla. Era muy guapa. Bajita, rubia y muy amable, algo que a lo que no estaba acostumbrado cuando trataba con mucha gente al trabajar.

- Lo siento. Hay algo que tengo que tratar y no puede esperar más – dijo Ben mientras se alejaba de ella. La oyó ahogar un sollozo.

- Entonces le deseo lo mejor, Capitán Kenobi – respondió ella, mientras se marchaba en silencio. Su visita habñia sido muy diferente a la de Padmé. Él había sido frío con ella, pero ella se había mantenido amable con él. Chewie gruñó.

- Volvamos al trabajo – le dijo Ben cuando volvió a gruñir. – ¡Si, se lo que estoy haciendo! Sigamos y salgamos de aquí – le espetó mientras subía una caja por la rampa.

* * *

><p>Padmé dobló la esquina e irrumpió en un pasillo, chocando con Anakin.<p>

- Oh… lo siento, Padmé – dijo él, mientras se estabilizaban.

- No es tu culpa. No estaba mirando por donde iba – dijo ella.

- Pareces molesta.

- Oh, tan solo he tenido una muy desagradable conversación con el Capitán Kenobi. Parece que no está dispuesto a ayudar a nadie que no sea él mismo. No lo entiendo. De todas formas, creo que no le gusto demasiado. Bueno... es un tonto – dijo Padmé después de haberse sumido un incómodo silencio, en el que no dejaron de mirarse. Fue entonces cuando Padmé se percató de su ropa de entrenamiento. La camiseta sin mangas dejaba sus musculosos brazos al descubierto y también acentuaba su tonificado torso. Rápidamente apartó la mirada con vergüenza. – Parece que has estado trabajando duro.

- Si, los entrenamientos son brutales, pero a la vez excitantes – respondió él.

- Bueno, estoy segura de que lo estás haciendo genial – dijo ella mientras sus ojos volvían a encontrarse. Ninguno estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo habían estado mirándose, pero se vieron interrumpidos por Beru..

- El General Ackbar ha convocado una reunión de emergencia. Creo que se trata de la Estrella de la Muerte – dijo Beru. Anakin y Padmé la siguieron rápidamente a la sala de la reunión.

* * *

><p>El General Ackbar se situó al frente de la sala, junto al Comandante Madine. El Comandante Jagged Antilles, Comandante Jefe de esa misión, se puso en el centro. Los pilotos Rebeldes hablaban entre sí, mientras el holo de la Estrella de la Muerte aparecía ante ellos. Anakin se quedó con Padmé y Beru, mientras que Yan se situaba al fondo de la sala. Sin que nadie lo supiese, Ben también escuchaba desde la esquina de la habitación.<p>

- Hemos descubierto una posible vulnerabilidad en el diseño – empezó Jagged, acallando las voces. Pulsó un botón y se acercó al centro de la estructura. – Este es el reactor. Hay una pequeña abertura en la que puede entrar un misil. Si destruimos el reactor, destruimos la Estrella de la Muerte.

- ¿Cómo llegamos al reactor? – preguntó un Teniente.

- La superficie está formada por estrechas zanjas que solo son lo suficientemente anchas como para ser cruzadas por nuestras Ala-X de combate. Solo hay que acercarse lo suficiente como para lanzar un torpedo y después salir – dijo Jagged.

- ¡Nunca conseguiremos salir a esa velocidad! – gritó otro Oficial.

- No es imposible – dijo Anakin, llamando la atención de todos.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó el primer Teniente.

- ¿En serio piensas que puedes salir de ahí en una sola pieza, chico? – preguntó otro, con un resoplido de disgusto. Anakin se encogió de hombros.

- Sería como estar de vuela al Cañón del Mendigo – le respondió Anakin. Jagged sonrió. Le gustaba ese chico.

- Aprecio tu voluntad de ayudarnos, Skywalker. Te asigno a mi escuadrón – dijo Jagged. Los ojos de Anakin se abrieron como platos, al igual que los de otros hombres.

- Gracias, señor – respondió.

- Desafortunadamente, no tenemos mucho tiempo para prepararnos – dijo Jagged con pesar.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Padmé.

- Nuestra posición ha sido descubierta. Hemos recibido información de nuestro espías, tres de los cuales perecieron para traernos esta información – hizo una pausa, dejando un minuto de silencio para que el sacrificio de esos hombres fuese reconocido. – La Estrella de la Muerte llegará al cuadrante de Yavin en poco más de cuatro horas. Usad el tiempo que tenéis para prepararos y estar en el hangar a plataforma de despegue a las 1.700 horas.

* * *

><p>Después de la reunión, Yan vio a Ben y fue a hablar con él.<p>

- Pensaba que ya te habrías ido – dijo Yan.

- Chewie está arreglando una bobina, después estaré lejos de ti – dijo Ben.

- Ya sabes que esto no tiene que ser así – dijo Yan.

- ¿Así como? – preguntó Ben.

- Voy a entrenar a Anakin y los demás lo han accedido a ayudarme a entrenarlo, de mala gana, naturalmente. Pero Anakin necesitará toda la ayuda posible.

- No quiero ser parte del entrenamiento del Chico de Oro.

- Tu entrenamiento nunca se completó. No es demasiado tarde para hacerlo – dijo Yan. Ben soltó un bufido de disgusto.

- No lo pillas, ¿no, Viejo? ¡No quiero ser un Jedi! Cuando era niño no era lo suficientemente bueno como para ser entrenado y estoy seguro de que ahora será igual. Tampoco acepto ser el protector de ese pequeño mocoso que causó todo esto – escupió Ben con rabia.

- Me parece muy patético que tú y otros creáis que se puede culpar a un chico por la oscuridad de esta galaxia. No era más que un bebé cuando ocurrió todo lo que hizo que los Jedi se extinguiesen.

- Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, hubiese tirado a ese chico al rincón más oscuro de la galaxia y esperado que nunca más saliese a la superficie – contestó Ben.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? – preguntó Ben.

- Oh, es muy sencillo. ¡Ese pequeño bastardo es la razón por la que nunca me entrenaron! El y esa… mujer acapararon toda su atención, dejándome de lado a mí. ¡Se suponía que tenía que entrenarme! Pero _ella_ y su mocoso eran más importantes. ¡Pero entonces, ella se escapó con el bebé y lo destruyó! – escupió Ben.

- Le obligamos a hacerlo, Ben. Palpatine lo manipuló mientras trabajaba y él empezó a alejarse de la luz. Robamos a Anakin de los brazos de su madre, y le dijimos a ella que nunca lo volvería a ver… Por lo tanto, ella hizo lo que toda madre haría. Secuestrar a su propio hijo y salir corriendo – dijo Yan. Ben se quedó en silencio. – Mi oferta sigue en pié, Ben. Si quieres, aun puedo entrenarte.

- Puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana con tu maldita oferta – escupió Ben antes de marcharse. Yan sacudió la cabeza. La amargura de Ben hacia Anakin podría ocasionar algunos problemas si no tenía cuidado…

* * *

><p>Beru llamó a la puerta y se asomó al cuarto de Anakin. Entró y cerró la puerta tras ella. Su hermano pequeño salió del baño vestido con su uniforme de piloto de la Alianza. Era azul marino con un chaleco gris, llevaba sus propias botas y su cinturón de herramientas negro en el cual estaba colgado su sable de luz.<p>

- Wow… mírate, hermanito – dijo Beru. Anakin sonrió.

- Creo que no volveré a ser un chico de granja – dijo.

- Nunca lo fuiste. Siempre fuiste especial… y siempre lo serás – dijo Beru. Anakin sonrió de nuevo.

- Gracias – dijo.

- Eso no evita que siga preocupada por ti – dijo Beru.

- Tranquila, estarme bien. He volado en todo tipo de cosas desde que tenía tres años. Puedes confiar en mí en esto. – le aseguró.

- Lo se… pero ya me conoces. Estaré preocupada, pase lo que pase – dijo Beru. Él sonrió y la abrazó.

- No tengo la más mínima intención de no volver. No te desharás de mi tan fácilmente – bromeó.

- Oh, que considerado por tu parte. Pero estoy segura de que no soy la única por la que volverás - dijo ella mientras enderezaba el cuello de su uniforme.

- ¿Que quieres decir? – preguntó mientras se volvía a desabrochar el cuello y dejándolo como antes. Beru suspiró y lo enderezó de nuevo, pero dejando los botones desabrochados.

- Bueno, está Padmé – mencionó ella viendo como sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo.

- Si… también está Padmé – dijo él con nostalgia.

- La amas – dijo Beru. Los ojos de Anakin se abrieron como platos mientras la miraba.

- A…a penas la conozco – tartamudeó. Beru sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Eso no importa. El corazón sabe lo que quiere mucho antes de que el cerebro lo entienda, sobre todo en tu caso – bromeó Beru. Anakin se hizo el herido.

- Oye… no soy idiota – se defendió. Ella rió.

- No… tan solo eres un poquito... cortito. - respondió ella. Él siguió pareciendo herido – Mira Ani… te conozco y creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes. Estos son unos malos tiempos y el tiempo perdido puede llevar a que perdamos muchas oportunidades – dijo Beru.

- Voy a volver, Ru… lo prometo – insistió. Ella le lanzó una mirada inquisitoria. – En cuanto a Padmé… yo… vale, la amo desde el momento en el que puse los ojos en ella. Pero eso no significa que ella sienta lo mismo por mí. Quiero decir… por la Fuerza, Beru, soy un ex esclavo y un chico de granja. Y ella… ¡ella es una Princesa! – exclamó.

- Ani… ella no es así. Ella te querrá por lo que eres. Dudo que se preocupe por tu pasado o de dónde vienes. Y me parece… que ella también te quiere mucho a ti – dijo Beru. Él suspiró.

- Mira, puede que hable con ella cuando la misión haya terminado, es decir, si es que llego al reactor – murmuró.

- Solo quiero que seas feliz, mi amor. Te quiero – dijo Beru.

- Yo también te quiero – respondió él mientras la volvía a abrazar.

- Es casi la hora… tenemos que bajar a la plataforma de despegue – dijo ella. El asintió mientras dejaban su habitación en silencio.

* * *

><p>Beru miró a Obi-Wan a distancia. Él y Chewie estaban cargan las últimas cosas y haciendo algunas comprobaciones de última hora. Quitó su atención de ese canalla y la centró en su hermano. No sabía por que le importaba un hombre que obviamente no se preocupaba en absoluto por ellos. Anakin vio como levantaban a R2 y lo colocaban en su Ala-X de combate.<p>

- Quería que tuvieses al mejor astrodroide, así que les dije que pusiesen a R2 en tu nave.

Anakin se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con Padmé, mirándolo con una suave sonrisa. Estaba tan hermosa como siempre. Su pelo, recogido en una simple trenza, le caía por el hombro. Llevaba un par de leggins negros, largos y ajustados y una camiseta púrpura de cuello cuchara que su lado derecho terminaba en la cadera y el otro, era más largo, cayendo de una manera estilosa. El conjunto se completaba con un cinturón grande de plata chapada alrededor de su cintura.

- Gracias. R2 me llevó a ti la primera vez, así que estoy seguro de que esta vez me traerá de vuelta.– dijo Anakin, pronunciando las palabras que salían de su corazón. Padmé se sonrojó tímidamente, pero se acercó a él. Beru sonrió y rápidamente encontró otro lugar para mirar. Ella ya le había dicho adiós, y ahora era el turno de Padmé para decírselo en privado.

- Este color… coincide con tus ojos – dijo ella, mientras tocaba sus hombros y le metía el cuello torcido del uniforme en la parte posterior de su cuello. Estaba tan cerca que Anakin podía oler el dulce aroma de su pelo el cual, sin duda era como inhalar el cielo. La vio morderse el labio inferior y como salían lágrimas de sus ojos.

- Estás temblando – dijo él en voz baja.

- Estoy profundamente preocupada – le respondió.

- ¿Por la misión? – le preguntó él.

- Por ti – dijo ella.

- Estaré bien. Es como le dije a Beru… tengo mucho por lo que volver – dijo Anakin. Su mirada se juntó con la de ella.

- Ten mucho cuidado allí arriba… por favor – dijo ella.

- Lo tendré – prometió. Ella suspiró, sacó un collar de debajo de su camiseta y se lo quitó.

- Toma… quiero que te lleves esto contigo… para que tengas buena suerte – Anakin miró el collar. Era un colgante en forma de media luna hecha de plata y oro. – Era de mi abuela. Me lo dio cuando me eligieron como Princesa de Theed. Una luna creciente en Naboo significa buena suerte – dijo ella.

- Padmé… no puedo llevarme esto… - protestó.

- Lo significaría todo para mí que lo llevases – respondió ella mientras se lo ponía alrededor del cuello. Se miraron en silencio por un largo rato.

- ¡Todos los pilotos a sus naves! – escuchó Anakin que decía el Comandante Antilles.

- Que la Fuerza esté contigo… Anakin – dijo ella mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

- Y contigo… Padmé – respondió él.

- Cuida de él, R2 – dijo Padmé ahogando un sollozo. El pequeño androide giró afirmativamente. – Ten cuidado – susurró. Él asintió y empezó a alejarse.

- ¡Anakin! – gritó ella. Él se giró y fue atrapado con la guardia baja cuando la pequeña morena casi saltó a sus brazos. Se le cortó el aliento cuando la princesa presionó sus labios contra los suyos de su primer beso, ignorando el hecho de que tenían espectadores. Dejó que su impacto se desvaneciese y se entregó voluntariamente a su pasión, mientras le devolvía el beso, tan profundamente como ella. Sus labios se movían juntos y se juntaron varias veces antes de que finalmente, ella, se apartase de mala gana – Ahora… tienes que volver, para saber lo que ha significado eso – dijo ella. Él le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

- No hay nada en siete infiernos Sith que podría evitar que volviese a ti, Princesa – dijo él, mientras saltaba a su Ala-X. Padmé guardó una distancia prudente de la nave y miró como el guapo y joven chico del que se había enamorado rápidamente, trabajaba en los controles de la nave. Él la miró por última vez antes de despegar, siguiendo a su escuadrón por la atmósfera, mientras se dirigían a la batalla que les esperaba en el espacio. Padmé sintió una mano en su hombro y miró por encima, encontrándose con la cara sonriente de Beru. Las dos jóvenes se abrazaron mientras miraban en silencio el cielo donde podían ver las naves, que ahora eran pequeños puntos. Se quedaron allí hasta que se perdieron de vista y después, caminaron hacia el interior. Irían a la sala de situación con todos los demás para controlar la batalla, que podría ser la primera victoria de verdad para la Rebelión o significar su fin para siempre…

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>_


	6. Birth of a Hero

**_Hola! Ahí os va el capítulo 6 :) A ver si mañana puedo subir el 7. Como siempre, muchas gracias a Claaw, a Nazory, a Kheyra Amidala Skywalker, a Sara, a Mara Jade y a Rebecca Rid'le . Vuestras reviews me animan mucho más de lo que creeis :D _**

**_Este capítulo se lo dedico a **_Kheyra Amidala Skywalker para agradecerle de alguna manera lo que ha hecho por mi :)_**_**

**_**_Un beso a todas 3_**_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer:<em>** _Esta historia no es mía, es una traducción de Foundations of Hope. (fanfiction__.net/s/4131632/1/Foundations_of_Hope__) la escritora Lilac Moon: (fanfiction__.net/u/107437/Lilac_Moon__) /Todo Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo 6:<span>_****_Birth of a Hero_**.

Anakin voló su Ala-X de combate en perfecta formación con su escuadrón, el cual estaba dirigido por el Comandante Antilles. La enorme Estrella de la Muerte apareció ante Yavin IV, acercándose cada vez más a su objetivo. La misión que tenían ante ellos era difícil. Pero los ojos de Anakin brillaban con determinación. Había gente a la que amaba en Yavin contando con él. Su hermana Beru, su nuevo mentor, sus nuevos amigos y por último, Padmé… la Princesa de la que se había enamorado. No dejaría que Vader o el Imperio los alejasen de él. Ya se habían llevado a sus padres y nunca había podido conocerlos. Sentía que era su deber destruir esa monstruosidad, antes de que el Imperio la volviese a usar para cometer otra atrocidad.

_- Objetivo a la vista. Alinearos_ – dijo Jagged mientras el escuadrón dorado se dirigía hacia el objetivo.

_- Aquí oro dos._

_- Oro siete listo para la acción._

- Oro cinco, junto a vosotros – dijo Anakin mientras el resto de su escuadrón hablaba.

_- Ten cuidado niño, esto no es un juego_ – escuchó Anakin que le decía oro dos.

- _Si, este no es lugar para novatos. Espero que puedas manejarlo_ – dijo oro siete. Anakin contuvo un gruñido. Era más que evidente que ellos pensaban que no podía volar con ellos. Tenía que demostrarles lo que valía.

- _Suficiente charla. Skywalker lo hará muy bien – _dijo Jagged, silenciando el debate. Era joven y había entrado en sus filas, a donde se suponía que no debía pertenecer. Sin embargo, no le importaba lo que pensaran, porque solo estaba ahí para proteger a sus nuevos amigos y a la gente de la galaxia de esa súper arma que ya había destruido tantas vidas. Anakin vio como las compuertas que cerraban la zona de despegue se abrían y de ellas salían varios grupos de pequeñas naves de combate que se acercaron a los escuadrones rojo, azul, dorado y verde de naves Rebeldes. La naves eran muy ruidosas, aunque rápidas y precisas. Pero era su gran número lo que más los ponía en peligro. Los duplicaban o triplicaban en número. - _¡Evadirlos!_ – gritó Jagged, mientras los escuadrones se separaban, adentrándose en una gran batalla.

- _¡Son demasiados! – _escuchó Anakin como gritaba un Oficial, antes de que su Ala-X explotase. Anakin de repente escuchó como Yan le llamaba por lo Fuerza.

- _Usa la Fuerza, Anakin. Los pilotos Clon son débiles de mente, y puedes anticipar sus movimientos antes de que los hagan_ – le dijo Yan. Anakin calmó su mente y se hundió en el conocimiento de la Fuerza. Percibió que tres pilotos le disparaban y hábilmente, los esquivó todos. Ascendió haciendo una espiral y luego descendió de la misma manera, disparando con sus láseres. Les dio a cinco cazas de combate con la precisión de un experto, impresionando a su Comandante.

- _Buen trabajo, chico. Sabía que había una razón por la que te metí en mi equipo – _dijo Jagged mientras le daba a otros dos cazas.

- Gracias, Comandante. ¿Puede cubrirme alguien? Voy a entrar – dijo Anakin con determinación en la voz.

- _Jensen y Albright, Skywalker va a entrar. Cubridle. ¡Buena suerte, chico! – _dijo Jagged.

* * *

><p><em>- Voy a entrar<em> – oyeron como decía Anakin mientras escuchaban la batalla en la sala de situación. Beru le lanzó una mirada preocupada a Padmé, la cual estaba entre Bail y Breha. Sintió a Yan poner una mano sobre su hombro.

- Estará bien – le aseguró.

- Alteza, la Estrella de la Muerte estará a tiro en diez minutos. Le sugiero que la Reina y la Princesa se preparen para evacuar en caso de que… - sugirió Ackbar.

- Confío penamente en nuestros pilotos, General. Todavía no nos iremos – dijo Bail.

- Confíe en la fe del Rey Organa, General. La Fuerza es muy intensa en Anakin. No nos decepcionará. – dijo Yan. Ackbar no parecía tan seguro de ello, aunque se mantuvo en silencio. Después de todo, ese Anakin era un niño. ¿Qué podía ser tan extraordinario en él como para que todos tuviesen tanta fe en él?

- De todas formas, alteza, tendré una nave preparada esperándole para su evacuación – dijo Ackbar.

- Muy bien, General – dijo Bail. Desde la destrucción de Alderaan y por lo tanto, de la muerte del padre de Breha, la Alianza había coronado a Bail y a Breha como Rey y Reina, por la insistencia y recomendación de los supervivientes de Alderaan en las filas de la Alianza. Incluso Padmé, que había sido adoptada por Bail y Breha cuando tenía 12 años, poco después de su coronación como Princesa de Theed y después de su exilio por traición, era considerada como la indiscutible Princesa de Alderaan. Su adopción le había otorgado el título de Princesa Padmé Amidala Organa. Cuando Bail y Breha la habían adoptado, acababan de casarse, pero no pudieron ignorar la situación de Padmé cuando la obligaron a dejar su planeta. Aunque ella sin duda era muy madura para tener 12 años, todavía necesitaba orientación paterna, que por su exilio, no podía recibir de sus verdaderos padres. La pequeña y triste princesa había ocupado un lugar en sus corazones y aunque no la habían criado en sus primeros doce años de vida, ella era cada vez más una hija para ellos. Y, mientras veían su mirada en la pantalla, con sus ojos fijos en el pequeño punto rojo que era Anakin, compartieron una pequeña sonrisa. El primer amor era algo que ellos recordaban perfectamente. Se dieron la mano y luego, cada uno, puso una en los hombros de Padmé. Eran una familia, no importaba que no lo fuesen de sangre…

* * *

><p>Anakin hizo una espiral sobre la superficie de la Estrella de la Muerte, con otros dos siguiéndole.<p>

- Muy bien, R2… allá vamos – dijo mientras descendía hacia la primera zanja y empezaba a volar a través de ella.

* * *

><p>El sonido sordo que hacían las botas de Vader contra el suelo retumbaba en el pasillo. Se detuvo en seco al percibir una vibración en la Fuerza.<p>

- Anakin – susurró.

- Lord Vader… El Gobernador Tarkin ha solicitado su presencia en la sala principal – dijo un Comandante Clon mientras se acercaba con otros dos soldados.

- Tengo otra cosa de la que debo ocuparme. Como medida de precaución, lleva al Gobernador a un transbordador. Esta base no es segura – ordenó Vader. El Comandante asintió y se dirigió a donde estaba el Gobernador para informarle – Vosotros dos – les dijo a los otros dos Clones. – Venid conmigo – ordenó mientras los conducía a la plataforma de despegue.

* * *

><p>Anakin voló por las zanjas como un experto, mientras él y los dos pilotos que le flanqueaban, se acercaban al reactor.<p>

_- Nos estamos acercando, Comandante _– le dijo Albright a Jagged por la radio.

_- Muy bien. Anakin, ¿crees que puedes conseguir un tiro libre? _– preguntó Jagged.

- No tengo ninguna duda. Nos estamos acercando al último tramo. El reactor está a la vista – dijo Anakin. De repente, escuchó el ruido de tres cazas de combate que descendían justo detrás de ellos. - ¡Tenemos compañía! – gritó Anakin.

Vader bloqueó a uno de los pilotos que tenía delante y Jensen gritó brevemente, antes de que su nave de combate estallase en llamas. Anakin sintió como una oscura presencia le rodeaba, tal y como lo había hecho en la Estrella de la Muerte.

- Vader… - susurró. Albright fue el siguiente y pronto, Anakin estaba solo. Vader vio moverse la nave de combate de Anakin por todo su radar.

- La Fuerza es intensa en ti, hijo mío – dijo él mientras abría un canal de comunicación con sus dos pilotos Clones. – No lo destruyáis. Lo quiero vivo – ordenó Vader.

_- ¿Vivo, Señor?_ – preguntó uno confuso.

- ¡Si, vivo! ¡Disparadle, deshabilitarle la nave, pero no lo destruyáis! – exclamó.

_- Si, señor_ – respondieron. Anakin sintió una ráfaga de láseres contra una de sus alas.

- Maldita sea… R2, estabiliza el ala izquierda – dijo Anakin. El pequeño astrodroide hizo lo que le había indicado y Anakin estabilizó su nave – Comandante, no tengo cobertura. Vader me está siguiendo.

_- Vader… ¿Estás seguro?_ – preguntó Jagged.

- Sí, señor – dijo Anakin apretando los dientes, mientras esquivaba otro disparo.

_- Anakin… sal y reagrúpate ahora mismo. Después volveremos_ – dijo Jagged. Anakin odió hacerlo, pero en cuando lo escuchó, salió de la zanja. Voló en círculos hasta que se le unieron cinco hombres de Jagged. Los seis Ala-X se agruparon y descendieron de nuevo a la zanja. Vader y sus dos hombres siguieron persiguiéndolos. Vader y sus pilotos Clon dispararon, reduciendo su número a cuatro _– ¡Serán malditos! Cubrid a Skywalker. Voy a ver su puedo ayudaros_ – dijo Jagged mientras se alejaba volando de donde estaba, antes de internarse en la zanja, detrás de los tres cazas Imperiales. Jagged juntó sus armas en un punto y disparó. El piloto se desvió en el último minuto, pero los disparos láseres de Jagged le rompieron un ala. El piloto Clon perdió el control y su nave explotó cuando se estrelló contra el costado de la zanja. Vader se vengó de la pérdida eliminando a otros dos pilotos Rebeldes, dejando solo a uno flanqueando a Anakin.

- Deshazte del piloto de detrás de nosotros. Yo me encargo del líder – dijo Vader al piloto Clon que le quedaba.

_- Si, señor_ – dijo el Clon mientras salía de la zanja y se colocaba detrás de Jagged. El piloto Clon disparó, destruyendo su unidad R4. Y luego, apretó de nuevo sus pulgares contra los controles y disparó violentamente.

_- Anakin, me han dado mal. Tengo que salir. Buena suerte, chico_ – dijo Jagged.

- Déjalo y vuelve con el líder – ordenó Vader, mientras disparaba al último piloto Rebelde que cubría a Anakin, destruyéndolo. El sudor corría por la cara de Anakin mientras veía como el piloto que estaba tras él, desaparecía. Dio la última curva y finalmente, el reactor estuvo de nuevo a la vista.

- Vamos… solo un poco más… – dijo Anakin, apretando los dientes. Cuando Vader y su piloto Clon dieron la curva con demasiada rápidez, el Clon perdió el control. Rebotó de un lado de la zanja a otro y explotó.

- Lo siento, hijo mío, pero no puedo dejar que hoy seas el vencedor – dijo Vader mientras colocaba su pulgar sobre el botón de las armas de su nave. Disparó y R2 chilló, mientras se cortocircuitaba, recibiendo bastantes daños.

- Ahhrrrggghhh… - gritó Anakin mientras trataba de estabilizar la nave.

* * *

><p>El estado de ánimo en la base Rebelde era cada vez más sombrío.<p>

_- He perdido a R2 –_ gritó Anakin.

_- Anakin… abandona la misión. ¡Sal de ahí antes de que te mate!_ – gritó Jagged.

_- Negativo, Comandante. El objetivo está a la vista_ – le respondió Anakin.

- ¡Ani! – gritó Beru con miedo mientras Yan la abrazaba por los hombros. La cara de Padmé estaba surcada por el miedo cuando Breha la tomó en sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza de la joven en su hombro mientras Bail se ponía tras ellas, abrazándolas. Yan cerró los ojos y se acercó a Anakin a través de la Fuerza.

* * *

><p>Anakin encendió su pantalla de focalización y miró por el visor, acercándose al objetivo.<p>

_- Vamos Anakin…_ - escuchó como le decía Yan. Anakin pensó a que se refería, confundido por un momento – _Deja que la fuerza fluya a través de ti _– le dijo de nuevo. Anakin apagó su pantalla de focalización e hizo lo que Yan le decía, sumergiéndose por completo en la Fuerza.

_- Anakin… acabas de apagar tu pantalla de focalización. ¿Qué pasa?_ – preguntó Ackbar.

- Estoy bien… no la necesito – respondió mientras aceleraba.- Vamos… solo un poco más – gruñó mientras apretaba los puños alrededor de los controles de la nave.

El Ala-X de Anakin flotaba en el radar de Vader. Pensó en destruirle el ala izquierda, pero sabiendo lo excelente piloto que era, tenía que asegurarse de que su nave saliera a la deriva. Entonces, el rayo tractor lo atraparía y lo llevaría dentro. Cuando tuviese a su hijo de su lado, dónde realmente pertenecía, enseñaría a Anakin los caminos del lado oscuro. Derrotarían al Emperador y gobernarían la galaxia como padre e hijo… él como Emperador y su hijo como el príncipe de las tinieblas a las que estaba destinado a pertenecer.

- Ahora te tengo, hijo mío – dijo Vader mientras se preparaba para disparar y así desactivar el Ala-X.

_- Hoy no, hijo de puta_ – dijo una voz áspera que salió de la nada.

- ¿QUÉ? – gruñó Vader viéndose de repente frente a una explosión. Trató de estabilizar su nave, pero el caza Imperial fue incapaz de hacerlo después de la explosión.

Vio una gran nave en su radar y al momento reconoció el diseño como el de la nave en la que su hijo había escapado con la Princesa.

_- Dicen que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío. Te veo en el infierno _– gruñó Ben, mientras se preparaba para disparar de nuevo. Reconociendo que ese hombre no lo dejaría en paz, Vader se vio obligado a retirarse. Su caza dañado, dejó de volar correctamente y empezó a volar en un espiral. Vader trató desesperadamente de hacerse con el control.

- ¡Ben…has venido! – dijo Anakin con emoción.

_- No te pongas sensible conmigo, niño. ¡Revienta esta cosa y vayámonos de aquí!_ – dijo Ben. Anakin regresó su atención a su misión. Se acercaba al objetivo… el reactor estaba justo delante de él… y disparó dos torpedos. Volaron lejos del reactor y Anakin contuvo el aliento… esperando haber cumplido su objetivo. Lanzó un suspiro de alivio cuando salieron y apretó bruscamente los controles de su nave. El Halcón Milenario estaba justo detrás de él cuando la Estrella de la Muerte explotó en una masa brillante de llamas.

_- Lo hiciste, chico… objetivo destruido.¡ Repito… objetivo destruido!_ – gritó Jagged – _Ese si que fue un buen disparo, chico. Realmente les hemos mostrado a esos hijos de puta quienes son los mejores. Ahora volvamos a casa._ – dijo. Anakin sonrió. No podia estar más de acuerdo.

- Gracias Ben… te debo una. ¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinión? – preguntó Anakin.

_- No seas tan amable conmigo, chico héroe, no lo hice por ti. Tu hermana fue amable conmigo y le debía un favor _– respondió Ben. Anakin frunció ligeramente el ceño. Parecía que Ben no había cambiado en absoluto de idea. Anakin se reagrupó con Jagged y los pilotos Rebeldes que quedaban, antes de comenzar su desdenso de regreso a Yavin IV. El Halcón Milenario los siguió lentamente…

* * *

><p>La respiración rítmica de Vader hacía eco dentro de su pequeño caza. El Gobernador Tarkin, el cual había sido evacuado de la Estrella de la muerte momentos antes de su destrucción, acababa de gritarle. Estaba lívido… por no decir más y sabía que el Emperador también estaría así. Encontrarían el nombre de la persona que había destruido la Estrella de la Muerte y entonces se sabría que su hijo estaba vivo. El Emperador no descansaría hasta tener al Elegido como su aprendiz. Y Vader tampoco descansaría hasta encontrar a su hijo. Jugaría a ser el siervo del Emperador hasta que Anakin se convirtiese… y entonces podrían derrotar a ese viejo tonto. Ahora sus órdenes eran que regresase a Coruscant y que le explicase al Emperador su fracaso. Después… después encontraría a Anakin y el chico aprendería cual era su lugar…<p>

* * *

><p>Los aplausos resonaban en toda la plataforma de aterrizaje cuando Anakin y el resto de la flota de la Alianza llegaron a casa. Era una inmensa victoria contra el Imperio para ellos y también una triste situación, que había sido salpicada con un toque de esperanza.<p>

La cúpula del Ala-X de Anakin se abrió lentamente y él tiró su casco, antes de saltar de la nave. Sacaban a R2 de la nave con un brazo electrónico y 3PO empezaba a inquietarse.

- Oh, R2… tienes todos tus circuitos fritos. Oh, todo esto es mi culpa – dijo 3PO.

- ¿Puedes arreglarlo? – le preguntó Anakin al técnico. Él sonrió amable a su joven salvador.

- Me pondré ahora mismo a trabajar en ello – dijo. Anakin palmeó el hombro de 3PO.

- Estará bien, 3PO. ¿Por qué no vas con él? – dijo Anakin mientras veía como la gente se acercaba a él. Cogió a Beru en sus brazos mientras ella lo abrazaba con fuerza.

- Estaba muy preocupada por ti – dijo ella, mientras se apartaba de él para poder mirarlo.

- Estoy bien – le aseguró, mientras levantaba la mirada viendo a Padmé esperando. Beru miró sobre el hombro de Anakin, y vio que Ben estaba cerca de ellos.

- Tengo que darle las gracias a alguien – dijo Beru mientras se dirigía al Halcón. Anakin miró a Padmé y ella le devolvió la mirada durante un momento, antes de prácticamente lanzarse a sus brazos, abrazándolo fuertemente. El rió y la levantó del suelo, dándole vueltas.

- Nos has salvado – dijo ella.

- Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer para proteger a las personas que me importan – respondió mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos. Muy a su pesar, Padmé se dio cuenta de que no estaban del todo solos…

- Quizá podríamos hablar después… en privado – sugirió. Él sonrió.

- Me encantaría – le respondió, mientras levantaba la mano de la chica y se la llevaba a los labios, besándola en la parte posterior. Ella se sonrojó tímidamente.

* * *

><p>Ben y Chewie revisaron en silencio su nave mientras Beru se acercaba.<p>

- ¿Podemos ayudarte? – preguntó Ben.

- Yo… solo quería darte las gracias por haber ayudado a Ani allí arriba – respondió ella.

- No me lo agradezcas, chica de granja. Fuiste amable conmigo, a pesar de que no lo merecía y te he devuelto el favor. Ahora estamos en paz – respondió el.

- Asi que, solo estabas pagando una deuda – dijo Beru. Había sido estúpido por su parte pensar que le importaba. - ¿Os importaría a Chewie y a ti uniros a nosotros para cenar?

- No creo que sea buena idea – respondió Ben.

- Sigo pensando que tengo que agradecerte que hayas ayudado a mi hermano. Venid con nosotros a cenar. Todo el mundo necesita comer – dijo ella.

_- Tiene razón_ – dijo Chewie en el lenguaje Wookie. Ben lo amenazó con la mirada.

- Muy bien. Supongo que deberíamos comer algo de empezar nuestro viaje – respondió el.

- Bien – sonrió Beru.

* * *

><p>- Todos te debemos la vida, Anakin – dijo Bail, mientras le estrechaba la mano.<p>

- Bail tiene razón. Te será reconocido todo lo que has hecho – añadió Breha.

- No es necesario, alteza. Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer – respondió Anakin.

- Sea como sea, mañana organizaremos una ceremonia en tu honor. Tú y el señor Kenobi seréis honrados por vuestros esfuerzos y premiados con la medalla de honor. Después de eso, habrá un gran banquete en vuestro honor – dijo Bail.

- Oh, no es necesario – protestó Anakin.

- No le hagan caso al chico. Una recompensa es justo lo que nos merecemos por habernos jugado el cuello, aunque yo prefiero algunos créditos antes que una medalla – dijo Ben mientras se acercaba. Padmé lo miró.

- Debería haber esperado que tú querías dinero como recompensa. Parece que es lo único en lo que piensas – le espetó.

- Deberías ser más amable conmigo, Princesa. Acabo de salvar a tu "niño de juguete" – le reprendió Ben.

- Ya basta, Ben - le dijo Beru, molesta.

- No se preocupe, señor Kenobi. Va a ser bien recompensado. Ahora, creo que todos deberíamos retirarnos a cenar – sugirió Bail, tratando de aliviar la tensión, antes de que su testaruda hija adoptiva se pelease con ese sinvergüenza. Padmé lo miró de nuevo y tomó las manos de Anakin entre las suyas.

- Voy a ir a ducharme. Te veré en la cena, Anakin – dijo besándole en la mejilla, antes de marcharse con Breha.

- Esa princesa causa demasiados problemas, no vale la pena. Espero que sepas en lo que te has metido, chico – dijo Ben.

- Agradezco tu ayuda de allí arriba, pero no te equivoques, porque no voy a permitir que hables así de ella – respondió Anakin. Ben sonrió.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y que piensas hacer si decido llamarla por lo que es?, una tonta, caprichosa, pequeña y malcriada princesa. – se burló Ben. Anakin le miró.

- Retira eso – le exigió Anakin.

- Ni en un infierno Sith – respondió Ben mientras se acercaban quedando cara a cara.

- Ya vale. Ani, ve a ducharte para la cena – dijo Beru, tirando de él.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué has vuelto? – preguntó Yan, cuando estuvieron fuera de alcance de los oídos de los demás.

- Es por lo que le dije a la chica de granja. Fue amable conmigo y se lo he agradecido. Podría haber dejado que ese mocoso arrogante se hiciese pedazos. Por lo menos puse al bastardo de su padre donde quería, pero… creo que la suerte no estaba conmigo, porque esa máquina andante aún vive. Ahora, si me disculpas, viejo, Chewie y yo también tenemos que prepararnos para la cena. Aunque, tengo que decir que no me apetece mucho unirme a esa aburrida familia real ni ver a los niños tratando de pegarse patadas debajo de la mesa. Es molesto. Pero… supongo que tenemos que comer – dijo Ben mientras se alejaba.

- Cuanto más endurezcas tu corazón, sentirás más dolor – le dijo Yan.

- Guarda tus malditos acertijos de Jedi para quién los quiera, viejo – le replicó Ben mientras Chewie le seguía.

Sin duda la cena iba a ser interesante…

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Reviews?<em>**


	7. Blossoming Romance

**_¡Hola! _**

**_Ya el capítulo 7 :) En este ya empiezan a avanzar un poco las cosas, ya veréis ;) Siento deciros que hasta el miércoles no podré publicar de nuevo :S tengo unos cuantos exámenes los tres primeros días de la semana y bueno... me he prometido que sería fuerte y pasaría tres días sin ordenador jajajaja a ver si lo consigo. _**

**_Como siempre, muchas gracias a todas las que leeis y sobre todo a Sara, a Kheyra Amidala Skywalker , a Mara Jade, a Leia Naberrie y a Claaw por todas vuestras reviews :) Este capítulo os lo dedico a todas!_**

**_Un beso (:_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Disclaimer:<span>_** _Esta historia no es mía, es una traducción de Foundations of Hope. (fanfiction__.net/s/4131632/1/Foundations_of_Hope__) la escritora Lilac Moon: (fanfiction__.net/u/107437/Lilac_Moon__) /Todo Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo 7:<span>_****_Blossoming Romance_**

Anakin se duchó y se cambió para la cena. Se había vestido con una túnica gris oscuro y un pantalón negro que Beru le había escogido. También se puso el chaleco negro que le había preparado, junto con unas botas negras. Metió una mano bajo su camisa y sacó el collar de media luna que Padmé le había dado para traerle buena suerte. Sin duda había funcionado, y se alegraba de poder devolvérselo. No podía dejar de pensar en la bella princesa que había atrapado su corazón en cuestión de días y tampoco podía dejar de pensar en el profundo beso lleno de pasión que habían compartido antes de que él se fuese a la misión. Beru entró en su habitación, interrumpiendo sus recuerdos de los labios de Padmé apretados contra los suyos, moviéndose sensualmente sobre ellos, mientras que él le devolvía el beso con el mismo fervor.

- ¿Vienes, hermanito? Puedo escuchar tu estómago gruñendo a un quilómetro de distancia – dijo ella. Él sonrió.

- Si, ahora voy – respondió mientras guardaba el collar y seguía a su hermana hacia el comedor.

* * *

><p><em>- Recibí el trámite<em> – dijo Fett desde el holocomunicador.

- Ahí esta todo el dinero de Jabba – respondió Ben.

_- Me temo que te has quedad un poco corto teniendo en cuenta lo que me debes a mi_ – respondió Jango. Ben gruñó.

- No te debo nada. Ahí había más que suficiente dinero para pagar a Jabba – gritó Ben.

_- Me debes que no haya llevado ante Jabba tu cadáver la primera vez. Esto dejará a Jabba tranquilo, pero yo espero ver el resto en treinta días o iré a buscarte_ – dijo Jango.

- Bien… Conseguiré tus créditos, pero después nuestros pequeños negocios terminarán – dijo Ben.

_- Si eso es lo que quieres. Te conseguí un montón de dinero, Kenobi. Tengo más trabajos libres y la próxima vez que estés en un aprieto, volverás a mi, lo sabes_ – prometió Jango.

- Sobre mi cadáver – gruñó Ben. La transmisión terminó – Bien, parece necesito encontrarme un trabajo. Menos mal que esos idiotas se piensan que soy una especie de héroe – dijo Ben mientras caminaba hacia el comedor.

* * *

><p>Cuando Padmé entró, vistiendo un simple vestido azul que dejaba su ombligo al descubierto y una banda azul a juego en su cabeza, encontró a Anakin al otro lado de la habitación. Mientras se acercaba, logró acaparar su atención, otra vez, por impresionante y seductora belleza.<p>

- Estás preciosa – le dijo él. Ella se sonrojó tímidamente por el cumplido.

- Gracias – respondió antes de que se hiciese el silencio entre ellos.

- Oh, tengo que devolverte esto. Me trajo buena suerte, justo como tu dijiste que haría – le dijo él.

- Gracias – respondió de nuevo ella, mientras lo deslizaba alrededor de su cuello. Anakin apartó una silla para ella y otra para Beru. Se sentó entre ellas, frente al Maestro Yan, Ben y el capitán Antilles. Bail y Breha se sentaron al otro lado de Padmé, frente a Ackbar y Madine. Les sirvieron la cena y empezaron a comer. El resto de las mesas estaban llenas de trabajadores de la Alianza y algunos Oficiales, entre los que estaban pilotos y mecánicos. Después de la cena, sirvieron bebidas para celebrar la victoria. Cuando Bail se levantó, la sala se quedó en silencio.

- Como sabéis, esta noche, celebramos una gran victoria contra el Imperio. Me gustaría brindar por nuestros valientes escuadrones que han hecho posible esta victoria – dijo Bail antes de que todos bebiesen – Ahora, celebremos y disfrutemos esta noche. Porque después de la ceremonia de honor de mañana, empezaremos la difícil tarea de trasladar nuestra base. El Imperio sabe dónde estamos y no tardarán mucho en volver a atacarnos. A todos nosotros – dijo Bail mientras se sentaba.

– Así que, señor Kenobi, ¿se marcha mañana por la mañana? - preguntó.

- Voy a donde hayan trabajos. Todos necesitamos algo que comer – respondió Ben.

- Si, lo sé. De hecho, resulta que tengo un trabajo para ti – le dijo Bail.

- ¿Cuál sería el sueldo? – preguntó Ben.

- Considerable. La Alianza necesita la mayor cantidad de ayuda posible y estamos dispuestos a compensar los servicios que se nos presten.

- Chewie y yo no trabajamos barato – dijo Ben. Bail sonrió.

- Podemos discutir las cifras después, pero te aseguro que será un salario satisfactorio. – le respondió.

- ¿Cuál es el trabajo?

- Tenemos que mover esta base a una nueva y de localización desconocida. Necesitamos llevar suministros, equipos y, por supuesto, a las personas. Me han dicho que tu nave es rápida y capaz de almacenar mucha carga – dijo Bail.

- Alguien tiene una boca grande, pero si, tienes razón a cerca de mi nave – respondió Ben, sabiendo que había sido Beru la que probablemente había hablado sobre su nave durante una conversación.

- Bien, si estás dispuesto a aceptar el trabajo, entonces es tuyo. Solo te pedimos que seas discreto con lo que pase en esta base y en la nueva, con el fin de proteger a la Alianza.

- No tengo ni el más mínimo interés en su pequeña aventura Rebelde, Majestad. Sin embargo, puedo asegurarle total discreción por un aumento en la cantidad del salario que después negociaremos… - dijo Ben. Bail reconocía un chantaje en cuanto lo veía, pero desafortunadamente, no tuvo más remedio que darle a Kenobi lo que quería a cambio de su discreción. Después de todo, ningún precio era demasiado alto para proteger sus intenciones de derrocar al Imperio y sobre todo, a su familia.

- Muy bien, estoy deseando trabajar contigo. Buenas noches, señor Kenobi – dijo Bail, asintiendo bruscamente con la cabeza antes de unirse a su esposa para tomar otra bebida. Ben sonrió y se acercó a Beru, que estaba sola.

- Bien, chica de granja, parece que has conseguido lo que querías. Estaré a tu alrededor por un tiempo – dijo Ben mientras bebía su brandy.

- No estoy muy segura de lo que estás hablando, pero me alegra que te quedes – dijo Beru.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Ben. Beru asintió.

- No eres tan malo como pretendes ser – dijo Beru.

- Oh, te aseguro que lo soy. Eres ingenua si piensas lo contrario – respondió él.

- No. Veo perfectamente cómo eres. Pasó algo que te hizo ser así

- Escucha, chica de granja, no soy el chico piensas. Se que te resulto irresistible, pero no quiero romper tu pequeño y frágil corazón. Yo no me enrollo con nadie ni me enamoro. Bebo mucho e incluso soy conocido por dormir por ahí de vez en cuando. Además, no creo que tu querido hermano aprobase que tuvieses una aventura sin sentido conmigo, aunque estoy seguro de que sería agradable. Pero eres una buena chica y te ahorraré el dolor que tendrás cuando te des cuenta de que no quiero tener ninguna relación con nadie. – le espetó Ben. Los ojos de Beru se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Yo… yo solo esperaba que pudiésemos ser amigos pero… pero veo que no es posible. Siento haberle molestado, señor Kenobi. Buenas noches – dijo Beru mientras se alejaba rápidamente. Ben suspiró. Ahora se sentía como un verdadero idiota. Normalmente, no le importaba herir los sentimientos de la gente o lo que los demás pensasen de él, pero Beru era una chica realmente dulce. Chewie gruñó, regañándolo.

_- Eso fue cruel._

- Lo sé… no se lo merecía – respondió Ben. Chewie volvió a gruñir.

_- Bueno, pues deja de comportarte como un tonto y ve a disculparte._

- Yo nunca me disculpo – respondió Ben.

_- A ella le gustas, aunque no se por que. Es una chica dulce y también guapa. No has sido feliz desde que te conozco, al menos hasta que llegó ella. Eres feliz cuando estás con ella, lo siento. ¿Por qué alejarla?_

- Cuando quiera tu ayuda, la pediré – se quejó Ben. Chewie gruñó.

_- Discúlpate._

Ben suspiró con molestia.

- Bien, si con eso me dejas en paz, lo haré encantado, bola de pelo – le espetó mientras se alejaba para buscar a Beru.

* * *

><p>Padmé terminó su vino y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa.<p>

- ¿Vas a querer más? – preguntó Anakin.

- En realidad, creo que iré a tomar un poco el aire. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? – preguntó ella. Él dejó su vaso junto al de ella.

- Muéstrame el camino – le respondió. Ella sonrió y cogió su mano. Los ojos de ambos se clavaron en el sencillo gesto y Anakin, le sonrió amablemente. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras salían juntos.

* * *

><p>Padmé abrió la puerta de la azotea de la base y la cruzó con Anakin.<p>

- Wow… que vista tan impresionante de las estrellas – dijo el chico.

- Lo sé, ¿No es fantástico? – preguntó ella con alegría.

- Lo es – respondió él mientras se sentaban en una manta que había en el suelo.

- Vengo aquí muchas veces a pensar… o solo a mirar las estrellas – dijo Padmé.

- Me siento honrado de que hayas compartido esto conmigo – le dijo Anakin.

- Bueno… pensé que sería un buen lugar para que hablásemos – respondió ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior con timidez. Anakin la miró de reojo, tratando de reunir todo el valor que tenía para decirle lo que había en su corazón.

- Yo no… no he podido dejar de pensar en ti… y en nuestro beso – dijo él.

- Yo tampoco - admitió ella.

- No estoy muy seguro de que puede ver una chica como tú en un chico como yo. Cuando era niño era esclavo. No soy exactamente lo que el Rey y la Reina Organa se imaginan como un candidato digno de su hija adoptiva.

- Anakin, tu pasado no me importa en absoluto, no tiene nada que ver con lo que eres como persona. Y Bail y Breha solo quieren que sea feliz. Yo vengo de una familia humilde – respondió ella. Anakin sonrió.

- Me gustaría saber de eso.

- No hay mucho que contar. Crecí en un pequeño pueblo de la montaña. Mi padre es un profesor de Universidad y mi madre es ama de casa. Tengo una hermana mayor, que probablemente a estas alturas estará casada. Mi padre me contagió su interés por la política desde que me enseñó ciencias políticas y la historia galáctica. Se vio obligado a enseñarme la versión de la historia del Imperio desde su creación. Pero solía organizar reuniones secretas con algunos de sus alumnos de más confianza en la casa de mi abuela, donde explicaba la historia real de la galaxia y no la versión del Imperio. Mi madre lo odiaba, porque sabía que si lo capturaban, lo arrestarían por traición. Solía pedirle que me llevase con él a sus grupos de estudio, y la mayor parte de las veces se negaba diciendo que era demasiado peligroso. Pero de vez en cuando me llevaba porque tanto él como mi abuela sabían lo mucho que me gustaba aprender cosas nuevas. Mi madre se enfadaba enormemente cuando lo hacía. Y se enfadó mucho más cuando me dejaron entrar en el programa legislativo juvenil. Papá y la abuela sabían que era peligroso, pero estuvieron orgullosos de mi elección de servir a mi pueblo y esforzarme para intentar hacer más llevadera la opresión a la que estaban sometidos bajo el gobierno del Imperio. Por supuesto, mi forma de hacer las cosas me llevaron al exilio, pero al menos hice lo que pude. Después cientos de personas fueron asesinadas en la plaza de Theed por protestar por una de las leyes injustas del Imperio. Me arrestaron y programaron mi ejecución. Pero el Rey Veruna sentía una cierta debilidad hacia mí y consiguió convencer a Panaka, el gobernador de nuestro sector, de que tan solo me exiliasen – dijo Padmé.

- Lo siento mucho, Padmé. Nada que se parezca a eso debería estar permitido – dijo Anakin.

- Está bien. Estoy segura de que tú también has tenido momentos difíciles en tu vida – dijo Padmé.

- Lamentablemente… si. Me dejaron en la puerta de una esclava. Su nombre era Shmi Skywalker y ella me quiso como si fuese su propio hijo. Cuando tenía nueve años, un granjero de humedad se enamoró de ella y nos liberó, aunque no creo que realmente quisiese liberarme a mi. Él tenía un hijo que se llamaba Owen. Él y yo nunca nos llevamos bien. Shmi murió por una enfermedad cuando tenía trece años y entonces las cosas cambiaron por completo. Cliegg y Owen sacaron todo el odio que me tenían e hicieron que me sintiese otra vez como un esclavo – Anakin hizo una pausa, sin querer profundizar más en el tema. – Pero Beru y yo escapamos de esa vida y ahora estamos aquí – dijo. Padmé sonrió.

- Me alegra de que lo estés. Tú…tu me gustas mucho – dijo Padmé.

- Tu también me gustas mucho a mi, Padmé. Eres la mujer más increíble que conozco y esperaba que… ¿serías mi novia? – preguntó nervioso. Ella compuso una radiante sonrisa que hizo que el corazón del chico dejase de latir.

- Pensé que nunca me lo preguntarías – respondió ella mientras echaba los brazos alrededor del chico y lo abrazaba con fuerza. Ella se apartó ligeramente quedando frente a él. Se miraron el uno al otro con sus rostros a apenas unos centímetros de distancia.

- Es… ¿es esta la parte en la que tengo que besarte? – preguntó él. La respiración de la chica se enganchó en la garganta.

- Si – susurró ella, cuando los labios del chico se acercaron. Cuando él presionó sus labios contra los suyos, Padmé sintió como la alegría y el amor llenaban su corazón. El beso empezó suave y dulce, antes de que, poco a poco, creció de intensidad. Anakin inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, acercando más su boca a la de ella, mientras que movía suavemente sus labios sobre los de la chica. Padmé le devolvió el beso y poco a poco, ella también inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, haciendo el beso más profundo. Rompieron el beso, ambos sin aliento y con los labios hinchados, y se miraron con asombro. Padmé se inclinó de nuevo, empezando un nuevo beso, después de rodear el cuello del chico con sus brazos. Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, moviéndose en un ritmo apasionado. Una estrella brilló sobre ellos, casi como si estuviera mirando a través de los dos jóvenes amantes, tal vez sabiendo que el amor que se había despertado en los corazones de los salvadores de la galaxia.

* * *

><p>Beru se sorbió la nariz, mientras miraba hacia las estrellas desde el balcón de la sala común. Se secó las lágrimas con rabia. ¿Por qué le importaba lo que esa rata de alcantarilla pensase de ella? Era un sinvergüenza e involucrarse con alguien como él solo le podía traer problemas. Debería estar agradecida de que él no estuviese interesado en ella. Pero no lo estaba. No se parecía a nadie que hubiese conocido. Era guapo, emocionante… y un completo idiota. Sabía que su actitud era más una defensa que otra cosa, y ella quería romper esa capa de hielo que rodeaba su corazón. Pero ¿a quien quería engañar? Era una chica normal y corriente, una chica de granja. ¿Qué podía querer un chico como él de una chica aburrida como ella? Oyó pisadas a sus espaldas y se giró bruscamente, solo para encontrarse allí a Ben. Se alejó rápidamente, evitando como la peste esos suaves ojos color avellana.<p>

- ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó ella con dureza.

- Quiero disculparme por la forma en la que te traté. Tú solo habías sido amable conmigo, aunque no me lo merecía y siento haberte tratado mal a cambio – respondió.

- Disculpas aceptadas. Ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría estar sola – le respondió ella. Era mentira, pero todavía estaba muy avergonzaba de que él hubiese insinuado que ella le amaba.

- Por favor… ¿Por qué no tomamos una copa juntos? – dijo Ben mientras abría la licorera que había en la sala común. Sacó dos copas y eligió un whisky Corelliano. Sirvió un poco en cada vaso.

- No tienes que hacer que me sienta mejor. Fue estúpido por mi parte pensar que un hombre como tu podría estar interesado en alguien como yo – respondió Beru.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó él.

- Como tú dijiste, solo soy una chica de granja. Soy muy simple… no tengo nada en especial.

- Eres hermosa. Una belleza normal, pero no hay nada de simple en ella – respondió Obi-Wan mientras le ofrecía un vaso y bebía del suyo. Ella se ruborizó ante sus palabras y acercó la copa a sus labios, y dio un trago largo.

- Diablos… ¡es whiskey Corelliano puro! No puedes tragártelo así – le regañó Obi-Wan mientras le arrebataba el vaso.

- Lo siento – susurró. Obi-Wan se terminó su vaso.

- Nunca lo seas, pero a menos que seas un bebedor con experiencia, no hagas lo que acabo de hacer. Tu molesto hermano pequeño se peleará conmigo si te emborrachas – dijo Obi-Wan.

- Puedo manejar a Ani, te lo aseguro – dijo Beru mientras se terminaba el resto de su bebida, sin hacer caso a su advertencia. Obi-Wan suspiró cuando ella le tendió el vaso. – Ya puedes irte, Kenobi. Soy mayor, no es necesario que te quedes porque sientas lástima por mi – dijo Beru mientras se acercaba a la chimenea, en la que crepitaba el fuego, y se sentaba en el sofá. Cogió un libro, pero no fue capaz de concentrarse. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces – Esa cosa si que es fuerte.

- Te lo dije. Y por cierto, no siento lástima por ti. Realmente estaba tratando de compensar la forma en la que te traté – dijo Ben mientras se sentaba a su lado. Ella se volvió hacia él.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué malgastas tu tiempo alejando a la gente de ti? – preguntó ella.

- Prefiero no hablar de ello – dijo evadiendo la cuestión. Ella puso una mano en su hombro.

- Te hicieron daño en el pasado, ¿verdad? – preguntó ella.

- No, solo soy un frío hijo de puta porque quiero – dijo espetó mientras se levantaba para alejarse de ella. Ella le siguió, mientras iba a por mas whisky.

- No me lo creo- dijo ella.

- Cree lo que quieras – le respondió Ben, mientras bebía de su bebida.

- Soy buena escuchando. Puedes decirme lo que quieras, y nadie más lo sabrá.

- No voy a decir nada – respondió él. Beru bajó la cabeza.

- Muy bien… entonces te deseo que pases una buena noche – respondió Beru en voz baja. Él agarró su brazo y tiró de ella, dejando sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia.

- Si lo necesitase, no dudaría en… hablar contigo – respondió él. Beru le sonrió.

- Entonces esperaré hasta que estés listo.

- No te dejes llevar, chica de campo. Dije _si lo necesitase,_ así que no esperes que eso pase – le dijo.

- Yo solo quiero que seamos amigos, Ben. ¿Es tan difícil? – preguntó ella.

- No, en absoluto, aunque yo creo que tu quieres algo más que amistad – respondió él.

- Tal vez, pero tú no estás emocionalmente disponible. Necesito un hombre que me hable y que esté ahí para mí. Has dejado perfectamente claro que no eres ese hombre. Pero estoy segura de que encontraré a alguien. Aquí hay muchos chicos jóvenes. Estoy seguro de que encontraré al adecuado para mi – dijo Beru. Ben escondió el dolor que le representaron esas palabras tragando otro trago de whisky logrando, como siempre, amortecer el dolor.

- Estoy seguro de que harás muy feliz al hombre que sea afortunado de tenerte. Buenas noches, Beru – dijo él. Ella no pudo ocultar su decepción, había esperado que él declarase que estaba tan interesado en ella, como ella lo estaba en él. Pero, eso era exactamente lo que no había hecho.

- Buenas noches, Ben – dijo ella mientras se iba. Ben rió amargamente cuando se fue.

- Bien, realmente la has jodido con eso – se dijo a si mismo mientras tomaba un buen trago de la botella de whisky – De todos modos, ella se merece algo mejor. Tú solo le hubieses hecho más daño al tratar de estar con ella – dijo mientras volvía a beber de la botella. Esa noche, como muchas otras, ahogaría su dolor en el alcohol. Volvería a la mañana siguiente, pero por ahora, disfrutaría de la profunda y espesa niebla negra que le creaba, separándole del dolor. Le gustaba cuando no podía sentir nada…

* * *

><p>Anakin y Padmé rompieron la que había sido una larga serie de apasionados y sensuales besos, y se miraron fijamente a los ojos.<p>

- Wow… - dijo él con admiración a la bella mujer que estaba ante él.

- Si… definitivamente wow – respondió ella mientras se inclinaba y lo besaba de nuevo. Fue un dulce y corto beso, pero cargado de la misma pasión que los otros que le había dado. Le sonrió y, cómodamente, colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico mientras miraba hacia el cielo. Él deslizó su brazo, protector, alrededor de su cintura.

- Deberíamos volver a entrar antes de que tus padres se preocupen – dijo él.

- Ellos saben que estoy contigo, así que no están preocupados. Pero los dos tenemos que despertarnos temprano mañana, sobre todo tú, que tienes entrenamiento a las cinco de la mañana – le dijo ella. Él asintió, mientras se levantaban y caminaban de vuelta, cogidos de la mano. Anakin la acompañó hacia la puerta de su habitación, donde de detuvieron. Sus miradas se perdieron en la del otro.

- Buenas noches, Padmé – dijo él. Ella sonrió.

- Buenas noches, Anakin – respondió ella mientras compartían un dulce beso de despedida antes de que ella entrase en su habitación. Él se dirigió a la suya, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

><p>Tarkin y Vader se arrodillaron frente al trono del Emperador, preparados para enfrentarse a su ira.<p>

- Lord Vader, Gobernador, levantaos – dijo con su voz áspera y ronca.

- Mi Lord, es un honor para mí volver a verlo – dijo Tarkin.

- Guárdese sus halagos, Gobernador, no le servirán de ayuda – le advirtió Palpatine. – ¡Explicadme porque mi gran Estrella de la Muerte no es más que polvo espacial! – rugió enfurecido.

- Mi Lord, fue culpa de este tonto. No pudo destruir a un simple muchacho ni evitar que destruyese su gran arma – dijo Tarkin, culpando a Vader.

- Cobarde llorón. ¡Eres tú el que subestimas al poder de la fuerza! ¡Te advertí que no malgastases tanto en esa "obra maestra tecnológica" porque, como puedes ver, no fue lo suficientemente buena como para rivalizar al verdadero poder de la Fuerza! – rugió Vader.

- ¡Silencio! – ordenó Palpatine mientras un rayo azul brotaba de sus dedos. Tarkin y Vader se retorcían y gritaban de dolor, mientras el Maestro Sith los torturaba. - ¿Quién es ese chico que destruyó mi estrella de combate? – gruñó Palpatine

- Se llama Anakin Skywalker – jadeó Tarkin, mientras llenaba sus pulmones de aire. Palpatine se quedó en silencio durante un largo rato.

- Así que… después de todo el chico está vivo – dijo.

- Si, mi señor. El Elegido vive. Es probable que ella también viva. Si fingió la muerte del chico, entonces también pudo haber fingido la suya – dedujo Vader.

- No me importa esa puta traicionera. Si está viva y es lo suficientemente estúpida como para volver a aparecer, la matarás. En cuanto al chico… él también debe pagar. Lo buscarás y después lo matarás – ordenó Palpatine.

- Pero, Maestro… Yo creo que el chico se puede convertir en uno de los nuestros – respondió Vader. Palpatine lo miró intrigado.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, mi señor – dijo Vader.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no estás cegado por tu afecto hacia el chico? – preguntó Palpatine.

- ¡Mi hijo se unirá a mi o morirá como el resto de esos estúpidos Jedi! – escupió Vader con rabia. Palpatine rió divertido.

- Ahora, mi aprendiz… - dijo el anciano – Los dos sabemos que el chico no tiene padre. Sabemos que lo que creó al chico fueron las manipulaciones de mi antiguo maestro en los midiclorianos y que su afecto por esa mujer fue su perdición. Él la eligió para que diese a luz a su creación, porque ella le había rechazado. Lo hizo para que una parte de ella siempre le perteneciese y para que siempre recordases lo mucho que te odiaba porque ella te amaba a ti… y no a él – dijo Palpatine.

- Y él pagó por intentar apartarlos de mí, como el resto de esos estúpidos Jedi – escupió Vader.

- Si y fue entonces cuando tú terminaste tu viaje hacia el lado oscuro. Entonces ella te traicionó y huyó con tu hijo - le recordó Palpatine.

- Si… y si ella está viva, pagará por su traición y, antes de que dé su último aliento, será testigo de cómo nuestro hijo se une a mí.

- Muy bien, Lord Vader. Tienes que buscar al chico y tratar de convertirlo. Si se niega, lo matarás – dijo Palpatine.

- Si, mi señor. Se unirá al lado oscuro o morirá. Debería irme ya – dijo mientras se retiraba, con su capa negra ondeando tras él.

– Te encontraré, hijo mío, pero no servirás al Emperador. Lo destruirás para mí y entonces los dos gobernaremos juntos. Tu madre podría haberse unido a mí, pero me temo que escogió el camino equivocado. Si todavía estás por ahí, mi amor, entonces tengo que encontrar a Anakin antes de que tu lo hagas – susurró Vader mientras doblaba la esquina que le llevaba a la zona de despegue.

* * *

><p><em>En un lejano planeta, en la zona más alejada del borde exterior…<em>

Una mujer se levantó de su cama de repente, respirando pesadamente. Se sentó sobre sus piernas y encendió la luz. Era muy hermosa. Con un pelo largo y dorado que estaba suavemente ondulado. Sus ojos eran tan azules como preciosos zafiros con una pequeña, y a penas notable, franja dorada. Su piel blanca y cremosa estaba impecable, excepto por apenas unas cuantas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos que indicaban que era mayor de lo que aparentaba. Era alta y esbelta, su camisón azul marcaba sus curvas. Abrió la mesilla de noche y sacó un holograma enmarcado, abrazándolo contra su pecho. Ella estaba en el holo, al lado de un apuesto joven, más alto que ella, con el pelo marró desgreñado y perilla. En sus brazos, sonriendo hacia la holo cámara, estaba un precioso bebé con una mata de pelo muy rubia y sus mismos ojos azules. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla mientras miraba a su familia perdida. Su esposo estaba muerto, enterrado en un monstruo… y su hijo estaba escondido, ya que ella, por su propia seguridad, se había visto obligada a dejarlo con su hermana, a la cual realmente nunca había conocido. Pero el sueño que acababa de tener le dijo que su hijo ya no estaba oculto. Metió la mano en el cajón y sacó un largo cilindro de plata que hacía mucho que no usaba. Su hijo estaba en peligro y ella tenía que encontrarlo antes de que lo hiciesen los Sith. Cogió su ropa y corrió hacia el baño. El tiempo de esconderse se había acabado…

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>_


	8. Escaping Yavin IV

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Os dije que publicaría el miércoles, y aunque se que es tarde (al menos en España jajajaja) he cumplido mi palabra. Me he sorprendido a mi misma con no haberme conectado a internet desde el domingo... ahora disfrutaré estos días que quedan en la semana para traducir más y para publicar más capítulos :) Porque la semana que viene la tengo plagada de exámenes :S_**

**_Como siempre, muchas gracias a todas las que leeis y sobre todo a Nazori, a Sara, a Claaw, a Mara Jade, a Kheyra Amidala Skywalker , y a Rebecca Rid'le por todas vuestras reviews :) Este capítulo os lo dedico a todas!_**

**_Un beso (:_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Esta historia no es mía, es una traducción de Foundations of Hope. (/s/4131632/1/Foundations_of_Hope) la escritora Lilac Moon: (/u/107437/Lilac_Moon) /Todo Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo 8:<span>_** **_Escaping Yavin IV_**

Cuando la procesión empezó, al lado de Ben, Anakin se puso nervioso. Toda la flota de la Alianza fijó su atención en ellos mientras caminaban por el pasillo. El Rey y la Reina Organa estaban en el podio, vestidos con sus majestuosas vestiduras reales. Padmé se colocó frente a ellos, vestida con un impresionante vestido blanco largo. Mientras caminaban hacia el podio, Anakin no fue capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima. Chewie se colocó junto a Ben y Padmé, los premió a ambos con una medalla. Cogió la otra medalla que Breha le ofrecía y sonrió a Anakin mientras la colocaba alrededor de su cuello. Él sonrió tímidamente mientras los tres se giraban y los demás les aplaudían. Oyeron un excitado pitido familiar mientras R2 salía como nuevo por la parte de atrás del podio acompañado por 3PO. Anakin y Padmé sonrieron al fiel droide, antes de que ella se girase y lo abrazase con fuerza. Beru sonrió y se unió a ellos, abrazándolos a los dos. Mientras abrazaba a Padmé, miró por encima de su hombro y miró a Ben. Le pareció que había visto el reflejo de una sonrisa en su rostro antes de que desapareciese rápidamente. La ceremonia termino con rapidez antes de que todo el mundo empezase a preparase para la evacuación…

* * *

><p>Anakin cayó sobre su espalda, pero utilizó el impulso de la caída para saltar sobre sus pies, parando otro de los fieros golpes de su Maestro. A pesar de la apariencia tranquila de Yan, su estilo de lucha era muy agresivo. Pero Anakin estaba aprendiendo rápidamente y su cuerpo se estaba adaptando a la intensa condición física que era necesaria para su entrenamiento como Jedi. Sus bíceps le escocieron cuando bloqueó el empuje bajo de Yan. Apretó los dientes cuando su maestro usó la Fuerza para aumentar su presión sobre Anakin. El joven Jedi apretó los dientes mientras se enfrentaba a su Maestro.<p>

- Céntrate, Anakin. Deja que la Fuerza fluya a través de ti – le dijo Yan. El sudor corría por el rostro de Anakin mientras hacía lo que su Maestro le había mandado. Reunió toda la fuerza que tenía y apartó el sable de Yan obteniendo así una posición un poco más libre. Se equilibró antes de empezar a dar golpes furiosos. Yan los bloqueó todos, pero estaba impresionado por el sorprendente progreso que había dado Anakin en tan poco tiempo. Yan puso fin al entrenamiento mandando su sable láser a un lado y haciendo un gesto con la Fuerza, que dejó a Anakin en el suelo. Anakin cayó de nuevo de espaldas, antes de coger la mano que su maestro le tendía para poder levantarse. – Lo has hecho muy bien, joven. Eres un aprendiz muy rápido – dijo Yan orgulloso.

- Gracias, Maestro – dijo Anakin.

- Dúchate y después recoge tus cosas. Saldremos esta tarde cara nuestra nueva base – dijo Yan.

- Vader va a venir, ¿verdad? Es por eso por lo que han estado saliendo tantas naves estos días, ¿no? – preguntó Anakin mientras se secaba con una toalla.

- Me temo que sí. Por eso tenemos que darnos prisa. Todavía no ha llegado la hora de enfrentarse a Vader – respondió Yan. Anakin asintió y caminó hacia la ducha.

* * *

><p>Padmé llamó a la puerta de Beru.<p>

- Entra – dijo Beru y Padmé entró.

- Hola… me preguntaba si necesitabas ayuda – dijo Padmé.

- Claro – respondió Beru gratamente.

- ¿Está todo bien? Me he dado cuenta de que has estado un poco deprimida estos días – mencionó Padmé.

- No quiero molestarte con mis problemas – respondió Beru.

- Beru, me gustaría pensar que nos estamos convirtiendo en buenas amigas. Estoy aquí si quieres hablar de ello – dijo Padmé. Beru sonrió.

- Gracias, Padmé, nunca antes había tenido una amiga con la que poder contar.

- Lo creas o no, yo tampoco. Siempre fue demasiado peligroso ser mi amigo – dijo Padmé. Beru la miró y se dio cuenta de que realmente debía haber sido terrible ser rechazado por tu gente.

- Gracias, Padmé. Supongo que no estaría mal hablar de ello – dijo Beru. Padmé sonrió y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

- Soy toda oídos – respondió.

- Se trata de Ben – dijo Beru.

- ¿Kenobi? – preguntó ella. Beru asintió.

- Simplemente no estoy muy segura de lo que está pasando. Primero me molesta y después se disculpa. Incluso me dijo que era guapa. Traté de conseguir que se abriese, pero entonces él me aparta de nuevo… - dijo Beru.

- Te gusta – dijo Padmé. Beru suspiró.

- Se que muchas veces es el mayor estúpido de la galaxia, pero también sé que es de otra manera. Solo deseo que me deje ver como es de verdad… Es una tontería. – dijo Beru. Padmé le puso la mano sobre el hombro.

- No lo es. Eres una persona maravillosa. Debería sentirse afortunado de que alguien como tú se preocupe por él. – mencionó Padmé.

- Ha estado por toda la galaxia. Yo tan solo soy una simple chica de granja. Probablemente ha estado con muchas mujeres increíblemente bellas. ¿Cómo podría llamar su atención una simple chica como yo? – preguntó tristemente Beru.

- No eres para nada simple y está ciego si no se fija en ti – dijo Padmé, halagando a Beru. – Pero si lo quieres tener a tus pies, se exactamente lo que tenemos que hacer – dijo Padmé mientras hacía que Beru se sentase en frente del espejo. Empezó a quitarle las pinzas y los prendedores del pelo y lo dejó caer. El pelo rubio y ondulado de Beru calló en cascada por su espalda. – Deberías llevar tu pelo suelto. ¡Es hermoso! – dijo Padmé mientras empezaba a peinarlo

- Supongo que siempre lo recogía para que no me molestase mientras trabajaba en la granja – dijo Beru.

- Bueno, no necesitarás hacerlo más. Cuando terminemos, Kenobi te seguirá a todas partes – dijo Padmé haciendo que las dos se rieran.

- Te estás divirtiendo, ¿verdad? – preguntó Beru.

- No te imaginas cuanto. Supongo que qué es porque mi hermana y yo nunca estuvimos así de cerca. Nos queríamos, pero nunca tuvimos demasiado en común – respondió Padmé-

- Bueno, supongo que algún día seremos hermanas, viendo que amas a mi hermano y todo eso… - dijo Beru. Padmé sonrió con timidez.

- ¿Es tan obvio? – preguntó.

- Si, pero creo que es maravilloso. Nunca había visto a Ani tan contento – respondió Beru.

- Bueno, todavía no nos hemos dicho nada, pero… los sentimientos están ahí – dijo Padmé.

- Bueno, no tardéis mucho en decirlo. Es como le dije a Ani. El corazón sabe lo que quiera antes de que la mente logre entenderlo. Y el corazón siempre acierta. – respondió Beru. Padmé sonrió y caminó hacia el armario para coger algo de ropa para Beru.

- Lo sé. Supongo que tenía miedo de acelerar las cosas porque todo ha pasado tan rápido. Pero supongo que el amor a veces puede ser así – dijo Padmé.

- Si, sobre todo si es amor verdadero – dijo Beru.

- Nunca antes me había sentido así. Si esto es lo que se siente cuando amas… entonces no quiero que termine. Gracias, Beru.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó.

- Por confiar en mí para estar con él – respondió Padmé. Beru sonrió cálidamente.

- Se que vas a cuidar de él.

- Si, lo haré. Ahora deja que me ocupe de ti. – dijo Padmé mientras sostenía un vestido corto de color rosa suave muy similar al vestido azul corto que llevaba Padmé haciendo juego con su diadema.

- Yo… yo no puedo usar eso – dijo Beru.

- Créeme, Beru, puedes. Una cosa que me enseñó mi hermana es que si tienes algo bueno, no tengas miedo en mostrarlo. Y créeme, tú lo tienes.

- Si tú lo dices… - dijo Beru con incertidumbre.

* * *

><p>Dos más naves salieron rumbo al espacio llenas de gente y suministros. Llegar hasta Hoth suponía varios días de viaje y su tiempo en Yavin se estaba acabando rápidamente. Vader había puesto un precio de un millón de créditos a la cabeza de Anakin, ordenando mantenerlo con vida. Yan estaba profundamente preocupado por ello y se sentiría mucho mejor cuando Anakin estuviese en la base de Hoth. Era un lugar muy remoto y le parecía el lugar ideal para seguir con el entrenamiento de Anakin. Vio a Anakin discutiendo con Ben y suspiró. La esperanza de que algún día se llevasen bien, se desvanecía rápidamente.<p>

- Mira, creo que deberías revisar el alternador. Algo suena mal en el motor – sugirió Anakin-

- Mi motor está bien. Lo comprobé ayer. Creo que estás escuchando cosas raras – dijo Ben-

- Siempre se me han dado bien las máquinas. Solo… - dijo Anakin, pero fue interrumpido por Ben.

- Cállate chico.

- Bien – le espetó Anakin mientras se alejaba.

- ¿Pasa algo, Ben? – preguntó Beru.

- Nada. Es simplemente que tu molesto hermano no me deja en paz – dijo Ben.

- Ani tiene buenas intenciones y solo quiere ayudar. No te enfades con él – dijo Beru. Ben se giró, preparado para replicar con un comentario sarcástico.

- Mira… – empezó, pero paró en cuanto se dio cuenta de su aspecto. Su pelo rubio y ondulado fluía alrededor de sus hombros. Llevaba una cinta rosa en el pelo que hacía juego con el color de su vestido corto. Iba a llamarla chica de granja, pero esa no era una chica de granja… Esa era una… una mujer. Una deslumbrante y hermosa mujer. De pronto, Ben sintió su boca seca.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó ella.

- N… no. Um… ¿sabes que nave vas a coger para ir a Hoth?

- No, no me lo han dicho todavía. Supuso que podría ir contigo, si es que eso está bien – dijo Beru.

- Si es lo que quieres.

- Bueno… bien. Iré a por mis maletas.

- Te… te ayudaré. Seguro que pesan – dijo.

- Muy amable de tu parte – dijo ella mientras él la seguía hasta la zona residencial.

* * *

><p>- Cariño, ¿lo has guardado todo? – preguntó Breha mientras Hunter, su asistente, llevaba sus maletas a la zona de almacenamiento.<p>

- Si, solo tengo un par de maletas más en mi cuarto – dijo Padmé.

- Vale. Voy a buscar a Bail. Asegúrate de conseguir el resto de tus cosas y de volver aquí pronto – dijo Breha mientras se alejaba.

- Princesa, permítame que vaya a ayudarla con el resto de sus cosas – sugirió Hunter sin problemas.

- No es necesario – dijo Padmé.

- Por favor, Princesa… insisto. Una mujer tan hermosa como usted no debería cargar con unas maletas tan pesadas – respondió Hunter mientras daba un paso más cerca de ella, incomodándola. Ese hombre, que era cuatro años mayor que ella, había estado intentando ligar con ella desde el día que Breha lo había contratado. Y no importaba cuantas veces Padmé lo rechazara, las cuales eran demasiadas como para contarlas, que parecía que no lo entendía. Estaba a punto de volver a hacerlo para que esa vez le quedase claro que no estaba interesada en él, y que no era débil, tal y como él decía. Pero su respuesta no salió cuando sintió como el brazo de Anakin se deslizaba alrededor de su cintura.

- Ella no va a necesitar _tu_ ayuda – le dijo Anakin. Padmé sonrió cuando la miró con esos hermosos ojos azules en los que le encantaba perderse. Él hizo que se sintiese como si se estuviese derritiendo y que sus rodillas flanqueasen cuando la colocó entre sus brazos. Su amor era nuevo y excitante pero ella no creía que sus sentimientos se desvanecerían sino que se reforzarían y crecerían con el tiempo.

- Sí, tengo todo lo que necesito – añadió Padmé mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. Hunter se escabulló avergonzado cuando la Princesa por la que había estado loco durante años, besó al joven y encantador piloto que era nueve años menor que él.

- Hola a ti también – dijo Anakin en broma cuando sus labios se separaron.

- ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? – preguntó ella.

- Estuvo bien. Estoy bastante dolorido, pero eso era de esperar.

- Hmm… bueno, puede que después tenga que dales un masaje a esos músculos doloridos – sugirió ella.

- Eso suena muy bien. Puede que te permita hacerlo – dijo mientras acariciaba su hermoso rostro con el dorso de la mano. Ella lo miró, perdiéndose rápidamente en su mirada apasionada.

_- ¡La evacuación completa de la base empezará en diez minutos!_ – anunció Jagged a través de los altavoces.

- Vamos, te ayudaré con el resto de tus cosas – dijo Anakin. Ella asintió y unieron sus manos, mientras caminaban hacia la zona residencial

* * *

><p>Dos Ala-X de combate se asentaron en el tejado de la base de Yavin, controlando las naves que estaban siendo evacuadas.<p>

- Deberían quedar unas pocas más. Después podremos irnos – dijo un piloto.

- Si, aunque no estoy loco por llegar a nuestro nuevo destino – dijo el otro.

- ¿Quién lo está? Pero tienes que admitir que allí no nos buscará nadie – dijo el otro piloto mientras el escáner de su nave empezó a parpadear en rojo avisando de una urgencia – ¿Qué es eso?

- Hay una nave desconocida entrando en la atmósfera – dijo el otro.

- ¿Desconocido? – peguntó el otro mientras miraba hacia el cielo. Vio un pequeño caza Imperial dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Y había más detrás de él. Eso fue lo último que vieron ya que un piloto Clon disparó sus misiles, originado unas explosiones en las plantas superiores de la base.

* * *

><p>Padmé puso su bolso sobre el hombre y cogió su capa de color azul claro.<p>

- Creo que eso es todo – dijo ella mientras le daba la mano a Anakin. Él se colocó otra bolsa sobre el hombro. De repente, la base se sacudió violentamente, mientras un estruendo resonó por toda la estructura. Padmé tropezó y Anakin la aguantó envolviéndola en sus brazos. – ¿Qué fue eso?

- No lo sé… pero no es bueno – respondió él, mientras cogía su mano y salían corriendo por el pasillo. Acercó a Padmé cuando el polvo del hormigón roto calló sobre ellos.

- ¡Maldita sea! – escupió Obi-Wan mientras empujaba a Beru, cogiéndola de la mano.

- ¡Creo que nos han encontrado! – gritó Anakin.

- ¿En serio? No tenía ni idea. Eres increíblemente brillante, chico héroe – le espetó Ben mientras corrían hacia la zona de despegue. Padmé gritó cuando el pasillo empezó a derrumbarse tras ellos. Cuando llegaron a la zona de despegue, escucharon como Breha los llamaba.

- ¡Padmé! – la llamaba Breha frenéticamente. La Reina gritó cuando vio como un enorme bloque de hormigón caía hacia ellos. Anakin se empujó a sí mismo y a Padmé fuera del camino.

- ¡La llevaré conmigo en el Halcón! – gritó Anakin. Bail acompañó a su esposa hacia otra nave.

- ¡Cuida de ella, Anakin! – gritó Bail. Anakin asintió a Bail y a su Maestro antes de que desapareciesen por la rampa. Los Soldados de Asalto empezaron a infiltrarse en la base. Anakin sacó su espada láser y Padmé su blaster intentando abrirse camino hasta el Halcón.

- ¡Ahí está! ¡Lord Vader lo quiere vivo! – dijo el comandante de los Clones, antes de que Padmé le disparase.

- Ni en un infierno Sith conseguiréis apartarlo de mí – masculló ella para sí misma en voz baja, cuando llegaron al Halcón. Beru se estaba abrochando el cinturón y Ben estaba despegando. Anakin llevó a Padmé a un asiento y le abrochó el cinturón, antes de hacer lo mismo consigo mismo cuando se sentó a su lado.

* * *

><p>- ¡Ahí está! ¡Detened esa nave! – exigió Vader desde la sala de mandos de su Súper Destructor Espacial. Sus hombres trabajaron frenéticamente en los controles, tratando de detener a la rápida y ágil nave.<p>

- Los estamos perdiendo – escuchó como gritaba uno de sus hombres.

- ¡No dejéis que se escapen! – rugió Vader. Pero unos segundos después, el Halcón Milenario desapareció en el hiperespacio.

- Que desgracia para usted, Comandante – gruñó Vader. El hombre sintió que su garganta le ardía de dolor antes de caer al suelo muerto. – Encontrad a Anakin Skywalker. No os preocupéis por los demás que estén con él, pero lo quiero vivo… Comandante Needa – le dijo Vader al ex Capitán Needa ahora, nuevo Comandante.

- S…si, Lord Vader. No le defraudaré – dijo.

- No lo hagas, o sino tu destino será el mismo que el del Comandante Lein – respondió Vader antes de marcharse.

* * *

><p>- Causas más problemas de los que vale la pena meterse, chico. No me gusta tener a Vader tras de mí por tu culpa. – le espetó Ben cuando entró en la sala de la nave.<p>

- Tus tampoco vales la pena, Kenobi. Créeme, Padmé y yo no teníamos pensado ir contigo a Hoth – dijo Anakin.

- No sabes cómo me duele oír eso – dijo Ben sarcásticamente.

- Parad los dos – exigió Beru. Se quedaron en silencio, pero no se disculparon el uno con el otro. De repente, escucharon como la hipervelocidad se apagaba.

- Oh, oh… – dijo Ben mientras se giraba y volvía a la cabina de pilotaje. – Chewie, ¿Por qué hemos salido del hiperespacio?

_- La hipervelocidad está funcionando mal._

- Te dije que algo no sonaba bien. ¡No podremos salir de aquí y, además, tenemos a Vader siguiéndonos! – exclamó Anakin.

- ¡Bueno, sí es que sabes tanto, entonces, ¿Por qué no vas y lo arreglas, chico maravilla? – escupió Ben mientras le lanzaba el cinturón de herramientas a Anakin.

- Lo intentaré, pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer en el espacio – dijo Anakin mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado de la nave con Padmé tras él. Beru cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó él encogiéndose de hombros.

- Te lo advirtió. Deberías haberlo escuchado. Sabes perfectamente que no es un niño tonto – le regañó Beru.

- No necesito una charla – respondió Ben.

- Eres imposible – dijo Beru exasperada, mientras volvía a la sala.

* * *

><p>Padmé miró hacia la escotilla, mientras Anakin se sacaba el humeante alternador con una llave inglesa.<p>

- ¿Puedes arreglarlo? – preguntó. Él saltó hacia el suelo.

- No, necesitamos cambiar el alternador por otro. Está hecho polvo. – respondió. Se dio cuenta de la mirada preocupada del rostro de la chica, y sonrió. – Pero tranquila, conseguiremos uno nuevo y lo arreglaré en un segundo – le dijo, mientras la besaba suavemente.

- Bien, puedo ver que estás muy ocupado – dijo Ben sarcásticamente. Anakin separó sus labios de los de Padmé.

- El alternador de la hipervelocidad está estropeado – dijo.

- Bueno, entonces supongo que tenemos suerte de que Tatooine esté a menos de un parsec de aquí. – Dijo Ben-

- No podemos ir a Tatooine. ¡Es muy peligroso! – protestó Anakin.

- Si podemos. Te sugiero que trates de no llamar la atención cuando estemos allí, porque no tenemos otra opción. – dijo Ben mientras volvía a la cabina de pilotaje.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Reviews?<em>**


	9. Unexpected Detour

_Hola! Bueno, no se cuando podré volver a publicar :S espero que mañana... aunque no prometo nada. Si mañana no publico, quiero avisaros que hasta el viernes no podré volver a hacerlo. Esta semana que empieza es mortal, y quiero superarla sin perecer o pasarme al lado oscuro en el intento._

_Como siempre, quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que leeis la historia y sobre todo, a vosotas, a las geniales chicas que comentáis :) Este capítulo va dedicadas a vosotras: **Kheyra Amidala Skywalker**, **Claaw**, **Itari** (Bienvenida, por cierto ^^),** Leia Naberrie**, **Mara Jade**, **Sara** y **Nazory**. Me animais mucho, de verdad._

_Bueno, en ese capítulo obtendreis algunas respuestas, ya me direis ^^_

_Un beso a todas, espero que os guste el capítulo!_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Disclaimer:<span>_** _Esta historia no es mía, es una traducción de Foundations of Hope. (fanfiction__.net/s/4131632/1/Foundations_of_Hope__) de la escritora Lilac Moon: (fanfiction__.net/u/107437/Lilac_Moon__) /Todo Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo 9:<span>_** **_Unexpected Detour_**

Anakin agarró fuertemente la mano de Padmé, mientras recorrían las polvorientas calles de Mos Espa. Ese lugar no había cambiado mucho en los últimos años. Seguía siendo el mismo sitio sucio, lleno de barro y polvo que Anakin recordaba. Incluso le inspiraba el mismo sentimiento, pero mucho más ahora que era consciente de la Fuerza. Tenía un ambiente oscuro y maléfico que le provocó un escalofrío. Era consciente de todos los ojos que se posaban sobre ellos mientras pasaban frente a los puestos. Finalmente giraron una curva y Anakin vio a su antiguo amo Toydariano sentando fuera de la tienda. La pequeña criatura alada maldijo en huttés mientras jugueteaba con un droide.

_- Deja que te ayude con eso_ – dijo Anakin en un fluido huttés. Watto miró sospechosamente al grupo, mientras el joven rubio cogía el droide. Anakin hizo unos cuantos ajustes rápidos mientras Watto lo escrutaba con la mirada.

- ¿Ani…? – preguntó suspicazmente. Anakin dejó el droide donde lo había cogido y lo golpeó en la nariz. El pequeño droide volvió a la vida como si estuviese nuevo. - ¡Tu eres Ani! – exclamó mientras batía las alas con entusiasmo. – Como has crecido, chico. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó Watto mientras caminaba con ellos hacia dentro.

- Necesitamos un alternador para la hipervelocidad para el motor de un carguero de clase A Corelliano. – explicó Anakin.

- Claro, claro… Lo tengo. Si tenéis el dinero, por supuesto. – respondió Watto.

- Lo tenemos. Solo enséñanos donde está – le espetó Ben.

- Vale… está en la parte de atrás. ¿Te acuerdas, Ani? – preguntó Watto.

- Claro – dijo Anakin mientras guiaba a Padmé a la trastienda. – Eh, Watto, ¿Qué pasó con el droide que construí? – preguntó Anakin con curiosidad.

- Lo siento, Ani, pero lo vendí. Lo habías terminado así que lo puse en venta. Un buen hombre llamado Antilles lo compró… al menos creo que se llamaba Antilles – dijo Watto mientras hurgaba en algunas cajas.

- ¿Antilles? – preguntó Anakin. Padmé sonrió.

- 3PO – dijo Padmé con asombro.

- Pero yo pensé que 3PO era tuyo. – dijo Anakin.

- Lo es ahora. Jagged lo compró para que Bail lo usase cuando estaba trabajando en el Senado Imperial. No puedo creer que tú construyeses a 3PO – respondió ella.

- Wow… No me lo puedo creer. Supongo que al fin y al cabo, la galaxia no es tan grande – dijo él justo cuando encontró una caja con piezas para naves Corellianas – Sabía que había algo que me sonaba en él. – dijo mientras hurgaba en la caja en busca de la pieza. La encontró justo cuando se oyó una campanada, indicando que Watto tenía otro cliente. El Toydariano batió sus alas y voló hacia el área principal de la tienda.

- Ah… Kenobi, no esperaba verte por aquí tan pronto – dijo Jango, mientras él y Boba entraban.

- No tenía pensado hacerlo, pero mi alternador se estropeó – dijo Ben.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Jango? – preguntó Watto.

- Boba, ve con Watto y coge las piezas que necesitamos para la Slave I – dijo Jango. Boba asintió y siguió al Toydariano a la trastienda. En el momento en el que Jango entró en la tienda, Anakin había empujado a Padmé hacia una esquina detrás de unas cajas. La abrazó mientras se escondían en silencio, mirando como el joven cazador de recompensas le decía a Watto lo que necesitaba. Watto se rascó la cabeza confuso preguntándose a donde habían ido Anakin y la chica.

- Así que… ¿tienes mi dinero? – preguntó Jango.

- Todavía no, pero lo conseguiré pronto. He conseguido un buen trabajo y me pagarán pronto. Después tú y Jabba tendréis vuestros créditos – dijo Ben.

- Apuesto a que si le presentases a esta preciosa chica a Jabba, se olvidaría de todas tus deudas – sugirió Jango refiriéndose a Beru.

- Lo pensé – dijo Ben mientras rodeaba la cintura de Beru con su brazo – Pero decidí quedármela para mi propio entretenimiento. Ya sabes, el espacio es bastante frío. Es bueno tener contigo a una hermosa mujer para calentar tu cama – dijo Ben. Jango se rió entre dientes.

- Muy cierto. Preo creo que tengo un trabajo para ti que nos puede volver ricos. ¿Estás interesado? – preguntó Jango.

- Tal vez – respondió Ben mientras Jango sacaba un holo de un hombre joven. Beru ahogó un grito de asombro al ver una imagen de su hermano.

- Lord Vader quiere a ese chico. Está dispuesto a pagar un millón de créditos por este chico, pero solo si se le captura con vida – dijo Jango. Ben lanzó un silbido.

- ¿Un millón? Este chico debe haber molestado mucho a Vader – dijo Ben.

- Bueno, a mi solo me parece un gamberro, pero al parecer es un Jedi o algo así. Entonces… ¿te interesa? – preguntó Jango. Ben sonrió.

- Mantendré los ojos abiertos. En realidad, todavía no puedo dejar este trabajo – dijo Ben.

- Haz lo que quieras – respondió Jango. – Eh, Watto… ¿Has visto a este chico por aquí? Se rumorea que el mocoso vivía por este cajón de arena – dijo Jango mientras sostenía el holo y Boba se unía a él. Anakin y Padmé permanecieron ocultos en la trastienda.

- Oh, no… ¿Y si nos traiciona? – susurró Padmé.

- Entonces tendremos que escapar – le susurró Anakin en respuesta.

Watto miró al holo y se encogió de hombros.

- No, no lo he visto – respondió.

- Bueno, si lo ves, házmelo saber. Lord Vader está ansioso por encontrarlo… y voy a ser yo el que se lo entregue – respondió Jango mientras pagaba por sus compras y se marchaba con su hijo.

- Watto no me has traicionado– dijo Anakin, sumamente sorprendido cuando él y Padmé salieron de la trastienda.

- Pensé en ello. Seguramente me hubiese dado algo de la parte del dinero, pero me caes bien. Aunque espero un pequeño aumento en el precio de lo que necesitáis – dijo Watto.

- Por supuesto. Un estafador como Dios manda – dijo Ben, mientras pagaba por las piezas.

- Me alegro de haber vuelto a verte Ani. Ten cuidado ahí fuera. Parece que han puesto un alto precio a tu cabeza – dijo Watto.

- Gracias, Watto. Tendré cuidado – dijo Anakin mientras él y Padmé se ponían las capuchas y salían de la pequeña tienda. Cuando salieron, un par de ojos los estudiaban con cuidado. La figura se puso la capucha y siguió al pequeño grupo.

* * *

><p>Padmé y Beru se sentaron en la rampa de bajada de la nave, lejos del sol, mientras Anakin y Ben reparaban la hipervelocidad. Podían escuchar a Anakin y a Ben discutiendo mientras arreglaban la nave. Las chicas rieron cuando escucharon como Chewie gruñió con enfado, callándolos.<p>

- Así que… me he dado cuenta de que, sin duda, has llamado la atención de Ben – mencionó Padmé.

- Supongo que sí. Parece que le gusta mi nuevo look tanto como a mí. Gracias, Padmé. – dijo ella.

- Cuando quieras – dijo ella mientras ponía se ponía la mano en la frente – En este planeta hace mucho calor.

- Si, esa es una de las muchas cosas que no echo de menos de este lugar – dijo Beru, mientras miraba a Padmé. Los ojos de la chica estaban muy abiertos y fijos en la figura oculta que se encontraba ante ellas.

- ¡Anakin! – gritó Padmé con urgencia. Anakin alzó la cabeza y se bajó del Halcón, acercándose rápidamente a Padmé.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – exigió Anakin mientras su mano se movía, listo para sacar su sable de luz si era necesario.

- Agg… ¿Qué demonios está pasando? – gruñó Ben, uniéndose a ellos.

- ¿Es el calor lo único que no echas de menos de aquí, Beru? – preguntó la voz del hombre mientras se quitaba la capucha de su capa. Beru y Anakin se quedaron sin aliento por la sorpresa.

- ¿Owen? – exclamaron.

- ¡Tu lo mataste! Fui a la granja de los vecinos a hacer unos recados y cuando volví, toda la casa estaba llena de humo. ¡Tú mataste a papá, hijo de puta! – gritó Owen.

- ¡No, Owen, no fue Anakin! Estábamos buscando al droide que se había escapado. Fueron los soldados de asalto imperiales los que lo mataron. Nosotros… nosotros pensamos que también te habían matado a ti – dijo Beru.

- ¿Dónde demonios habéis estado? – exclamó Owen.

- Nos fuimos y nos unimos a la Rebelión – respondió Anakin.

- Bueno, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, basura de esclavo, pero tú te vienes conmigo, Beru. Estaré viviendo y trabajando en la granja de los vecinos hasta que pueda ganar lo suficiente como para reconstruir nuestra granja. Necesito tu ayuda – dijo.

- No, no la necesitas. Solo quieres una sirvienta – le espetó Beru.

- Se supone que te tenías que casar conmigo antes de que todo eso pasase, y nada ha cambiado. Vamos. – ordenó Owen.

- Dije que no, y estás equivocado… todo ha cambiado. No quiero estar contigo – dijo él.

- ¿Que has dicho? – le exigió. Beru se dio cuenta de la mirada vidriosa de sus ojos. Había estado bebiendo.

- Ya la has oído, Owen. Solías tratarla como a la basura, pero ya no tenemos que aguantarlo más – le espetó Anakin.

- Cállate, escoria de esclavo inútil. ¡Todo esto es tú culpa! – gritó Owen. De repente, escucharon el gruñido de alarma de Chewie. Anakin sintió el peligro poco después.

- Tenemos compañía – dijo mientras cogía la mano de Padmé.

- Jango – dijo Ben cuando vio el speeder a lo lejos. – Maldita sea, ¿Chewie, podemos despegar? – gritó. Chewie gruñó y Ben ayudó a Beru a subir la rampa mientras Anakin, los seguía, junto con Padmé.

- ¡Eh, Beru, vuelve aquí! – gritó Owen mientras los seguía. R2 levantó la rampa, haciendo que Owen cayese a sus pies. Se levantó mientras Ben y Chewie se apresuraban en llegar a la cabina del piloto y en encender los motores. Anakin ayudó a Padmé y a Beru a ponerse el cinturón. – Eh, déjanos bajar a mí y a Beru – ordenó Owen, agarrando a Anakin por el hombro.

- ¡Beru no se va a ninguna parte contigo! Tenemos que marcharnos antes de que ese cazador de recompensas nos alcance. Ahora siéntate y cállate o volverás a casa flotando. – le espetó Anakin. Owen tragó saliva e hizo lo que le mandó mientras Anakin se sentaba junto a Padmé.

El Halcón Milenario salió rápidamente de la atmósfera y se internó de forma segura en el hiperespacio. Cuando Ben encendió las luces de la cabina, se quitaron los cinturones.

- Vamos, R2, escaneemos la nave para asegurarnos de que no hay dispositivos de seguimiento – dijo Anakin. R2 lo siguió.

- Beru… - dijo Owen.

- Guárdatelo, Owen. Cuando podamos, encontraremos una forma de enviarte de nuevo a esa bola de polvo que tanto amas, pero no voy a ir contigo – escupió Beru. Anakin volvió mientras que Owen seguía discutiendo con Beru.

- ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó Padmé.

- Si, no habían dispositivos de seguimiento pegados en la nave – respondió. Padmé suspiró aliviada y lo abrazó con fuerza. Sus labios se encontraron en un beso apasionado, disfrutando del otro. Anakin la abrazó con fuerza mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro. Él sabía que ella estaba muy preocupada por él, y con razón, teniendo en cuenta la gran recompensa que se había colocado a su cabeza.

- Todo estará bien. No dejaré que me alejen de ti – prometió él.

- ¿Cómo sabías en lo que estaba pensando? – preguntó ella.

- Lo sentí, pero solo porque tú me dejaste – respondió.

- Me haces sentir segura. No necesito estar en guardia cuando estoy contigo. – dijo ella.

- Estás a salvo. No dejaré que te pase nada – le prometió. Ella miró a sus increíbles ojos azules y sintió que su corazón se hinchaba de amor. ¿Cómo se había enamorado de él tan rápido? En tan solo unas semanas, se había ganado su corazón. Se sentía tan segura en sus brazos… tan amada.

- Anakin… hay algo que necesito decirte – dijo ella. Él sonrió.

- Está bien – respondió él. Ella abrió la boca para seguir, pero fueron interrumpidos bruscamente. Cuando se acercó, se dieron cuenta de que esa persona apestaba a licor. Owen estaba muy borracho… y si Anakin recordaba lo recordaba bien, él hablaba mucho cuando bebía.

- Bueno… ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Owen arrastrando las palabras con sarcasmo mientras se acercaba, desviando su atención de Beru por un momento. Anakin le miró. - ¿No vas a presentarme?

- Owen, ella es Padmé, mi novia – respondió. Owen soltó un bufido, divertido.

- Ella es demasiado buena para ti, seguramente no sabe que eres un perdedor. – respondió Owen, pirando a Padmé de arriba abajo. Padmé lo miró molesta.

- Disculpa, pero no sé quién te piensas que eres, Sith borracho, pero Anakin no es un perdedor. Es un héroe. Salvó a la Rebelión y me salvó a mí. Tú eres el único perdedor que veo – le espetó. Owen silbó burlándose de ella.

- Wow… tiene carácter. Cierra tu boca o te meterás en problemas, preciosa. Puede que deba darte una lección… o puede que tú puedas darme a mí una. Apuesto a que eres como un Nexu salvaje en la cama. – dijo Owen mientras tropezaba, completamente borracho. El alcohol realmente le estaba afectando, pero a Anakin no le importaba si estaba borracho o no. Se puso frente a Padmé.

- Pon un solo dedo sobre ella y te juro que te mato – gruñó Anakin. Owen se echó a reír, al ver que había conseguido la reacción que quería.

- No te preocupes, chico, yo tengo aquí a mi propia chica – dijo Owen arrastrando las palabras, mientras agarraba el brazo de Beru y la atraía hacia él.

- Déjame – gritó Beru, pegándole. Eso hizo que Owen lo viese todo rojo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo pequeña pu…? – gruñó él. Pero antes de que pudiese hacerle nada, sintió como una fuerza invisible lo empujaba de espaldas. Anakin encendió su sable de luz y colocó la punta de la hoja en la garganta de Owen.

- Aléjate de Padmé y de Beru. Es la última advertencia – gruñó Anakin.

- Que… ¿Qué diablos eres? – preguntó Owen alarmado. Padmé sonrió, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de Anakin.

- Es un Jedi. Y te aconsejo que hagas caso a su advertencia – respondió ella. Él miró a Beru.

- Se supone que tienes que casarte conmigo – dijo Owen.

- Solo porque vuestras familias la obligaban – dijo Ben mientras entraba en la sala.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – escupió Owen. Ben sonrió y puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Beru.

- No quieras saberlo – se burló Ben. Owen rugió con rabia y se abalanzó sobre Ben. Pero el tonto borracho tropezó y Ben le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, antes de noquearlo en la parte posterior del cuello. – ¿Por qué no duermes un poco, nenaza Sith? – dijo entre dientes, mientras dejaba caer el cuerpo inconsciente de Owen en el suelo. – Tendrías que haberlo destripado con esa cosa.

- Créeme… quería hacerlo. Te ayudaré a llevarlo a una habitación – dijo Anakin.

- No, no es lo suficientemente bueno como para merecerse una de las habitaciones. Pongámosle en uno de los paneles del suelo – dijo Ben riéndose. Anakin estuvo de acuerdo con él, y sonrió.

- ¿Estás bien, Beru? – preguntó Padmé. Beru sonrió y asintió - ¿Necesitas algo?

- ¿Soy una mala persona por desear que estuviese muerto… o al menos que nunca nos hubiese encontrado? – lloró Beru. Padmé la abrazó con fuerza.

- No, por supuesto que no, cariño. Por lo que he visto, tienes todo el derecho a desear no volver a verlo – dijo Padmé mientras la abrazaba. – Eh…. Vamos, vallamos a la cocina y veamos lo que podemos encontrar. Creo recordar haber visto una tableta de chocolate – dijo Padmé. Beru rió

- Vi antes a Ben comiendo un poco a escondidas. Que loco, ¿crees que se lo comería todo? – preguntó Beru. Padmé rió.

- Vamos a verlo – dijo, mientras caminaban hacia la cocina.

* * *

><p>Padmé y Beru comían chocolate mientras hacían la cena en la pequeña cocina de la nave cuando Ben y Chewie entraron en la cocina.<p>

- Bueno… sin duda huele bien. Me sorprende de que sepa algo sobre la cocina, Princesa – bromeó Ben. Padmé le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

- Para que lo sepas, aprendí a cocinar antes de enterarme de todo lo relacionado con la política. Vengo de un pueblo de granjeros que está en las montañas – respondió Padmé mientras seguía cortando las verduras y las colocaba en la gran olla que estaba sobre el fuego.

- Es una suerte que me encargase de llenar tu nave de comida antes de salir, al ver que la nevera y los armarios estaban casi vacíos – respondió Beru mientras ella y Padmé comían otro trozo de chocolate.

- Eh… ¡Eh! ¡Es mi chocolate Corelliano! – exclamó. Las chicas estallaron en risas cuando cogió la caja y la encontró vacía. – Maldita sea… - se quejó Ben. Chewie se unió a la alegría de las chicas y se rió también - ¡Si, ríete tu también, bola de pelo! – le espetó.

- ¿Habéis visto a Anakin? – preguntó Padmé.

- El mocoso está meditando… o algo así – respondió Ben.

- Iré a avisarle de que la cena está casi lista – dijo ella, mientras se quitaba el delantal y salía a buscarlo.

* * *

><p>Lo miró, sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados, sumido en una profunda meditación. Sabía que no debía molestarlo, pero no pudo contenerse cuando se arrodilló a su lado.<p>

- No me molestas. Tu presencia es muy relajante – le dijo él. Ella sonrió y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

- Es bueno saberlo – dijo ella, mientras lo besaba suavemente. – La cena estará lista pronto.

- Genial – dijo él, llevándola a su regazo. Se miraron el uno al otro por un largo rato, antes de que sus labios se encontrasen con ardiente pasión. – Todavía no lo puedo creer… no me puedo creer que seas mía – susurró Anakin, mientras los labios de la chica pasaron de su mandíbula a su cuello, donde dejó besos suaves y húmedos. Anakin estaba en el cielo. – Eres muy hermosa… – dijo con voz ronca. Ella levantó la cabeza y su mirada apasionada se encontró con la de él.

- Eso es porque estoy muy enamorada – respondió ella. Anakin sintió como la respiración se le quedaba en la garganta.

- ¿Me amas? – preguntó con asombro. Ella asintió. – Oh, Padmé… yo también te amo. Te he amado desde el momento en el que puse los ojos en ti – dijo él. Ella le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello y lo abrazó fuertemente. Anakin sintió el toque suave de unas cuántas lágrimas sobre la piel de su cuello. – ¿Estás bien? – preguntó mientras la alejaba ligeramente.

- Si, es solo que estoy muy feliz. Me has hecho más feliz de lo que nunca hubiera soñado – respondió ella.

- Tú también me has hecho feliz… más de lo que nunca creí posible – le dijo él y ella se echó a reír. – Cuando te vi por primera vez, supuse que eras un ángel, porque nunca había visto a nadie tan hermoso como tú… pero ahora estoy convencido de que eres un ángel… mi ángel – dijo con pasión. Padmé se ruborizó y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando él se inclinó y apretó sus labios contra los suyos. Ella respondió con impaciencia, mientras intercambiaban besos apasionados y febriles. Se separaron al oír a Beru llamarles. Anakin la ayudó a levantarse y puso sus brazos alrededor de ella. Se sonrieron el uno al otro mientras caminaban hacia la cocina.

* * *

><p>El destartalado carro paró frente a la pequeña tienda de chatarra. Una mujer atraviada con una larga capa añil salió y pagó al conductor droide antes de entar en la tienda.<p>

- Ah… un cliente. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? – preguntó Watto. Ella se bajó la capulla, revelando a una hermosa mujer rubia con penetrantes ojos zafizo y franjas en dorardo.

- Estoy buscando a mi hermana… Shmi Skywalker – dijo ella. Watto la miró con suspicancia.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó.

- Tahl… Tahl Skywalker – respondió ella.

- Shmi está muerta – dijo él. Los ojos de Tahl se abrieron como platos.

- ¿Muerta? – preguntó.

- Murió hace unos años… una enfermedad humana. Ya no era mía – respondió Watto.

- ¿A quien pertenecía cuando murió? – preguntó Tahl.

- A nadie. Fue liberadad por un granjero de humedad, que la compró hace diez años. Ella y su hijo se mudaron allí. Lars se casó con ella, pero ahora él también está muerto – dijo Watto.

- ¿Qué pasó con Anakin? – preguntó ella. Watto la volvió a mirar sospechosamente.

- ¿Qué interés tienes en el chico? – preguntó.

- Soy su madre… su verdadera madre. Está en peligro y tengo que encontrarlo antes de que el Imperio lo haga – dijo Tahl. Watto la miró estudiándola con la mirada, sin querer creer ni una de las palabras que le decía esa mujer. Pero su parecido con el chico era extrañamente grande.

- Se parece a ti – declaró Watto haciendo sonreír a Tahl. – Estuvo aquí hace unas horas para comprar una pieza para una nave. Estoy seguro de que ya se habrá marchado. Y no estoy muy seguro pero… creo que es parte de los Rebledes… - susurró Watto.

- ¡Por supuesto, la Rebelión! Gracias – dijo Tahl mientras dejaba una generosa cantidad de dinero Tatooiniano en la pequeña mano de Watto. – Le agradecería que fuese discreto – dijo ella. Los ojos de Watto se abrieron como platos al ver la cantidad de dinero.

- Claro… jamás te he visto – dijo él. Tahl se puso la capucha de su capa y en un instante, ya se había ido.

Al volver a su nave, consideró cual podía ser la nueva ubicación de los Rebeldes. Sabía que solo podría obtener esa información contactando con alguno de los pocos Jedi que quedaban. Tenía la sensación de que el Maestro Dooku estaba con la Rebelión, probablemnete cuidado de Anakin. Eso solo dejaba unas pocas opciones más. Yoda estaba descartado, ya que ella no quería volver a hablar con ese pequeño troll. Además, Dagobah era un lugar que no le ataría. Por otra parte no conocía mucho a Mace así que Haruun Kal también estaba descartado. Quinlan Vos vivía en Jabiin, pero no la soportaba. Sonrió sabiendo que su vieja amiga, Shaak Ti era su mejor opción. Puso como destino Felucia en los controles de su nave. Shaak Ti se llevaría la mayor sorpresa de su vida.

* * *

><p>La sala del Halcón Milenario estaba oscura y en silencio, mientras volaba por el hiperespacio. Anakin y Padmé dormían profundamente en un colchón de la sala de estar, inocentemente, por supuesto, con sus pijamas. Los dos dormían plácidamente en los brazos del otro, muy contentos por estar abrazados. Beru dormía en el sofá cama, pero no estaba disfrutando en absoluto de un sueño reparador. No dejó de dar vueltas en la cama hasta que, finalmente, se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina. Owen todavía estaba encerrado en uno de los paneles de almacenamiento. Pero ni siquiera eso había calmado su inquietud. Decidió que un poco de té podría calmarla y cuando llegó a la cocina, se encontró a Ben tomando algo. Tapó el whisky y la miró. Estaba vestida con un largo camisón azul y llevaba el pelo suelto.<p>

- ¿No puedes dormir? – preguntó él.

- No – respondió ella, mientras echaba algo de agua en el calentador, antes de sentarse en la mesa.

- Entonces, ¿es cierto? – preguntó él.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó ella.

- Owen estaba divagando sobre que se suponía que tendrías que casarte con él – dijo Ben.

- Es cierto… pero no fue mi elección. Nuestros padres organizaron el matrimonio. Anakin y yo no éramos más que esclavos para Owen. Owen siempre abusaba de mí y Ani siempre me defendía a pesar de que sabía que después tendría que recibir los golpes de Cliegg con su cinturón. Yo le rogaba que no lo hiciese porque odiaba verlo castigado. Pero pocas veces se echó atrás. – dijo Beru.

- Lo siento… no sabía que él solía hacer todo eso por ti – respondió Ben. Ella asintió.

- Tal vez ahora puedas ser más amable con él – sugirió.

- Lo intentaré por ti. Pero no prometo nada – respondió mientras ella bebía su té. El té calmó los nervios de Beru la ayudó a relajarse. Cuando terminó, dejó su taza en el fregadero y se giró hacia Ben, el cual estaba apoyado en la encimera.

- Bueno, creo que intentaré volver a la cama – dijo ella. Él asintió.

- Duerme bien. Deberíamos llegar a Hoth mañana por la tarde – dijo él.

- Bueno, entonces te veré por la mañana. No te quedes hasta muy tarde – dijo Beru.

- Lo intentaré. Buenas noches, Beru – respondió.

- Buenas noches, Ben – dijo ella, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, antes de salir de la cocina. Ben se quedó un rato más antes de dejar su baso en el fregadero. Se tocó la mejilla con suavidad. Nadie había penetrado en las paredes que había puesto alrededor de sí mismo de la manera en la que ella lo había hecho. Por una parte le encantó y por otra, lo odió. En las experiencias que había tenido, el amor solo te hacía vulnerable y te rompía el corazón. La pregunta era… ¿Podría ser diferente con Beru? Sacudió la cabeza confuso.

- Maldita sea… - murmuró mientras se dirigía a su habitación, a pesar de que no estaba seguro de que fuese capaz de conciliar el sueño…

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>_


	10. Hoth

_Hola! Me he retrasado, lo se, y me disculpo por eso. Pero ahora no tendré exámenes hasta... bueno, hasta que me los pongan jajajajaja así que aun me queda tiempo para poder publicar seguido. Se que había prometido que publicaría el viernes, pero la semana pasada a penas dormí por estudiar y me fui tan pronto a la cama que no tuve tiempo para nada. Luego el fin de semana quedé y... se me pasó... Por suerte, la semana no pasó tan mal como podría haber pasado y aún sigo en el lado luminoso :)_

_Como siempre, quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que leeis la historia y sobre todo, a vosotas, a las geniales chicas que comentáis :) Este capítulo va dedicadas a vosotras: **Claaw**,** Sara, Mara Jade, Kheyra Amidala Skywalker **y a** hjghermionegranger **aunque sobre todo, se lo dedico a** _**Kheyra Amidala Skywalker **_**_p__or todo lo que hace por mi :)_ Miiiiil gracias por las reviews :)_

_Bueno, en ese capítulo creo que descubrireis muchas cosas..._

_Un beso a todas, espero que os guste el capítulo!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer:<em>** _Esta historia no es mía, es una traducción de Foundations of Hope. (fanfiction__.net/s/4131632/1/Foundations_of_Hope__) de la escritora Lilac Moon: (fanfiction__.net/u/107437/Lilac_Moon__) /Todo Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo 10:<span>_** **_Hoth._**

- Ohhhwww… Me duele la cabeza – se quejó Owen mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina, a la mañana siguiente. Beru le tendió una taza de café.****

- Bebe esto y te dejará de doler – le dijo. Él la miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre. – Deja de mirarme como si yo te hubiese hecho esto.

- Pero lo hiciste… tú y ese pequeño hijo de puta – escupió Owen.

- Siento lo de tu padre, Owen, pero Anakin y yo no tenemos nada que ver con su muerte. Ni tampoco te dijimos que bebieses tanto como para casi provocarte una muerte prematura – le espetó.

- Los problemas siguen a ese maldito chico a donde quiera que valla. ¡Papá murió por su culpa! – gritó Owen.

- No, fue una terrible tragedia y no deberías culpar a Anakin de ello. – dijo Beru.

- Y una mierda. A ti y a esa basura de esclavo os importa una mierda que esté muerto – escupió Owen.

- Tienes razón, no nos importa. Tu padre abusó de mi hermano sin razón, solo porque le odiaba. Nunca os perdonaré haberle hecho daño – dijo Beru. Owen se burló.

- No es tu hermano. Ni siquiera estás relacionada con él.

- Es mi hermano, de sangre o no – le dijo Beru.

- Así que… me dejaste por ese canalla, ¿eh? – le espetó Owen.

- Ben no tiene nada que ver con esto. Te dejé porque no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida como tu esclava – dijo ella mientras Anakin y Padmé entraban en la cocina, prácticamente el uno sobre el otro, riendo alegremente. Beru sonrió. Estaba muy contenta por su hermano aunque sentía dolor en su corazón y anhelo por encontrar un amor como el que Anakin sentía por Padmé. Hacían una hermosa pareja; perfecta, como si hubiese salido de un cueto de hadas. La hermosa princesa y su caballero elegante. Sabía que lo suyo era mucho más profundo que eso, pero le gustaba el ejemplo. Le daba esperanza.

- ¿Vas a parar con eso? – rió Padmé mientras le golpeaba la mano para que dejase de hacerle cosquillas.

- Lo siento, no me puedo resistir – le susurró, mientras se colocaba tras ella y sus labios dejaban besos en la parte de atrás de su cuello, volviéndola completamente loca. Ella se giró entre sus brazos y apretó sus labios con los del chico con pasión. Ninguno parecía ser consciente de que no estaban solos.

- Creo que voy a vomitar – escupió Owen. Beru se aclaró la garganta juguetona.

- Buenos días a los dos. Parece que habéis dormido bien – dijo la chica sonriéndoles.

- Bueno, es difícil no hacerlo cuando tienes a un ángel entre tus brazos – dijo Anakin mirando con cariño a Padmé. Ella se ruborizó.

- Anakin… - dijo ella, de repente muy tímida.

- Es cierto – respondió él con sinceridad. Ella le sonrió, mientras cogía algo de fruta de la nevera y empezaba a cortarla.

- Bueno, si me quedo aquí, creo que perderé mi desayuno… - dijo Owen de mal humor mientras se marchaba. Beru sonrió a la joven pareja y se fue a limpiar, dejándolos a solas.

Anakin se le acercó a Padmé por detrás y suavemente apartó sus hermosos rizos, para empezar a besar su cuello. Padmé sintió una especie de zumbido en su garganta mientras disfrutaba de todas las sensaciones que ese nuevo amor le otorgaba. Dejó el cuchillo sobre la encimera y se giró entre sus brazos. Rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos mientras los labios de él se posaban sobre los suyos. Sus labios se encontraron una y otra vez a un ritmo apasionado. Padmé jadeó emocionada cuando sus fuertes brazos la levantaron y la sentaron en la encimera. Ella le sonrió antes de que sus labios se encontrasen de nuevo, esta vez febrilmente mientras cada uno luchaba por tener el control del beso. Poco después, Ben entró en la cocina acompañado de Chewie y los miró molesto.

- Oh, por el amor de… ¿os importaría no hacer eso en mi cocina? – les dijo. Padmé rió mientras Anakin rompía el beso y la ayudaba a bajar.

- Lo siento, Ben, creo que nos dejamos llevar – se disculpó Anakin.

- ¿En serio lo crees? – preguntó con sarcasmo. Las mejillas de Padmé se tiñeron de rojo.

- ¿Te apetece desayunar, guapo? – preguntó a Anakin.

- Suena maravilloso, precioso ángel – respondió él sentándose en la mesa, mientras que Padmé empezaba a preparar el desayuno para todos.

* * *

><p>Ben se acercó a la sala de pilotaje y presionó unos cuantos interruptores, preparándose para salir del hiperespacio. Odiaba quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos, pero solía pasarle con demasiada frecuencia. Cuando calmó sus pensamientos, los recuerdos empezaron a surgir…<p>

* * *

><p><em>-<em>_ Lo siento, Obi-Wan, pero entrenado… no serás – dijo Yoda._

_-__ Pero… creía que el Maestro Jinn iba a tomarme como su padawan – respondió el joven Obi-Wan Kenobi._

_-__ Entrenarte, el Maestro Jinn, no lo hará. Roto el código ha. Mucho que explicar, debe – le respondió Yoda._

_-__ Que… ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? – preguntó Obi-Wan._

_-__ A los Agri-Corps irás – respondió Yoda. El joven chico salió de la sala del Consejo, dolido por las palabras de rechazo. Le iban a mandar al último vuelo hacia Bandomeer para quedarse en un lugar donde iba a ser olvidado por todos… Mientras Obi-Wan caminaba en silencio hacia el ascensor, escuchó unas voces que veían de detrás de uno de los pilares. Silenciosamente, se escondió en la esquina más cercana, y se puso a escuchar la conversación cuando se dio cuenta de que uno de los que hablaban era el Maestro Jinn. Obi-Wan lo vio con la Maestra Tahl, la cual movía suavemente al bebé que tenía entre sus brazos. Había oído los rumores. El Maestro Jinn y la Maestra Tahl habían roto el código estableciendo una relación amorosa que los dos se habían negado a terminar. El bebé que ella tenía en sus brazos era la única razón por la que aún no habían sido expulsados de la Orden. El Consejo quería al chico. Llamaban al chico, El Elegido, porque su número de midiclorianos era increíblemente alto. Pero Obi-Wan no entendía por qué se armaba tanto alboroto por eso. Era solo un bebé. ¿Qué podía tener de especial?_

_-__ ¿Que te dijo el Consejo cuando fuiste a hablar con ellos? – preguntó Tahl mientras mecía al bebé._

_-__ La basura de siempre. Hablarme sobre los peligros del apego y como piensan que Anakin no es mi hijo – gruñó Qui-Gon._

_-__ Es tu hijo, mi amor. No me importa lo que ellos piensen – insistió Tahl._

_-__ Ellos creen que Plagueis manipuló los midiclorianos para crear a Anakin, cuando tú te negaste a estar con él. ¡Debería ir a la zona de celdas ahora mismo y matarle por haber tratado de ponerte las manos encima! – dijo Qui-Gon._

_-__ No lo harás. No vale la pena. Te amo, y eso es lo que importa – respondió ella._

_-__ Ellos quieren que hables con él. Piensan que podrá darte una pista sobre la identidad de su aprendiz… que quizá bajase la guardia si eras tú. Yo me negué. – dijo Qui-Gon._

_-__ Puede que sea la única manera de saber la verdad. Hay un Lord Sith por ahí destrozándolo todo desde las sombras y tenemos que detenerlo – dijo Tahl._

_-__ No te pondré en ese tipo de peligro – insistió Qui-Gon._

_-__ Por favor, cálmate, mi amor – lo tranquilizó Tahl. Él la miró a los ojos con todo el amor que sentía por ella. Suspiró y la besó en los labios, mientras que Anakin parloteaba entre ellos. Tahl miró hacia su hijo con adoración – Mira… Ani sabe que eres su padre, y eso es lo que importa. –dijo Tahl. Qui-Gon sonrió a su hijo._

_-__ Volvamos a nuestra habitación y disfrutemos de una tarde tranquila. Olvidemos todo esto y lo demás – sugirió._

_-__ Suena maravilloso, pero ¿ahora no tienes un nuevo padawan? – preguntó ella._

_-__ No, les dije que no me podía ocupar del chico… no con todo lo que está pasando. Toda mi atención está en ti y en nuestro bebé. Si quieren echarme por eso, me parece bien. Pero Anakin se viene con nosotros… pase lo que pase – dijo Qui-Gon. Tahl sonrió._

_-__ Te amo – dijo ella._

_-__ Yo también te amo – respondió él._

_Obi-Wan sintió como se le retorcía el estómago. Qui-Gon no lo quería. Lo único que le importaban eran ella y ese mocoso…_

* * *

><p>- Ben… ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Beru. Él apartó sus dolorosos recuerdos cuando escuchó el sonido de su voz.<p>

- Estoy bien. Abróchate el cinturón – le dijo.

- No pareces estar bien – insistió ella.

- Lo estoy. Ahora, por favor, ponte el cinturón porque estamos saliendo del hiperespacio – dijo él. Beru sonrió y se fue rápidamente. Ben suspiró con frustración, mientras atendía a los controles de la nave.

* * *

><p>- Maldita sea… este lugar es una enorme bola de hielo – dijo Ben, mientras pilotaba el Halcón sobre el plañera, el cual estaba cubierto de nieve y hielo. Chewie gruñó dándole la razón, igual de contento con el planeta que su amigo – Más vale que Organa nos pague bien – dijo Ben, mientras aterrizaba la nave en la plataforma de aterrizaje de la nueva base de Hoth. Cuando terminó de aterrizar, bajó la rampa. Anakin ayudó a Padmé a bajar por la rampa. Bail y Breha esperaron ansiosos y abrazaron fuertemente a Padmé.<p>

- Estábamos muy preocupados. – dijo Breha.

- ¿Fue todo bien? – preguntó Bail.

- Tuvimos que parar en Tatooine para cambiar el alternador. Pero el resto del viaje fue bien – dijo Anakin.

- Eh, necesito una nave para volver a casa – le ordenó Owen a Anakin.

- Majestad, este es mi hermanastro, Owen. Debido a un pequeño problema que tuvimos en Tatooine, nos vimos obligados a traerlo con nosotros – explicó Anakin.

- Lo siento, Owen, pero el Comandante Antilles dice que las patrullas imperiales en el borde exterior se han triplicado desde la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte. Ahora mismo no es seguro viajar a ninguna parte. – dijo Bail

- ¿Quiere decir que me tengo que quedar aquí? – exclamó Owen.

- No te preocupes. Tendrás una habitación a tu disposición y analizaremos tus habilidades para ver donde puedes echarnos una mano – dijo Bail. Owen sonrió.

- Está bien. Trabajaré aquí hasta que pueda conseguir un transporte para marcharme. ¿En qué trabaja el perdedor de mi hermano? Estoy seguro de que sería bueno supervisándolo – dijo Owen con aire de suficiencia.

- Hum… bueno, Anakin es nuestro mejor piloto y el Teniente Comandante, justo después del Comandante Antilles, y se ocupa de todo lo relacionado con el pilotaje. Y con respecto a sus otras obligaciones, es un Caballero Jedi y le entrena el Maestro Dooku. Creo que tendremos que buscarte otra área de trabajo en la que podamos utilizar tus habilidades – dijo Bail. Owen parecía muy avergonzado, pero poco después se puso serio, son su mueca de suficiencia habitual.

- ¿Teniente Comandante? ¿Esa basura de esclavo? Tiene que estar de broma – escupió Owen.

- Discúlpeme, pero no estoy muy seguro de quien te crees que eres, pero yo he nombrado a Anakin como mi segundo al mando, convirtiéndolo en alguien superior a usted. Él es el responsable de que la toda la Alianza siga con vida y si usted se va a quedar aquí, entonces tendrá que trabajar para quedarse. ¿Es usted piloto? – preguntó Antilles con dureza.

- N… no – balbuceó Owen.

- En ese caso, estoy seguro de que encontraremos un lugar para usted en uno de los equipos de mantenimiento. Tendrá que llamar Oficial o al menos Señor a sus superiores en ese rango. Espero que los respete a ellos y al Comandante Skywalker. Le enseñarán su habitación por la noche y deberá estar despierto mañana para empezar con sus ocupaciones a las 0600. Hasta entonces. – dijo Jagged con severidad antes de retirarse para atender otros asuntos. Anakin y Padmé no pudieron evitar burlarse, ganándose una mala mirada de Owen. Ben le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

- No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que serás un buen fontanero, o mejor aún, un limpiador de naves. Asegúrate de poner dos capas de cera en el Halcón y no solo una. Lo diré por ahí si no lo haces – dijo Ben. Los ojos de Owen ardieron a fuego lento cuando Ben rodeó la cintura de Beru con su brazo. – Voy a ir al bar a tomar algo. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

- Claro – respondió ella.

* * *

><p>Ben y Beru entraron en la sala de la comunidad que acababa de crearse. Se suponía que era un lugar para que los Oficiales y el resto de la gente fuese a refrescarse después de que su jornada de trabajo hubiese terminado. Había sido diseñada para relajarse y socializarse para así ayudar a hacer frente a las tensiones diarias y a los peligros a los que se tenían que enfrentar. Bail pensó que era importante crear la sala de inmediato, sobre todo porque salir a la calle en Hoth, no era tan agradable como lo había sido en Yavin. La espaciosa habitación tenía salones, sillas, mesas y un bar, además de una pista de baile. La sala estaba diseñada como un bonito y lujoso restaurante libre de maldad y tiranía.<p>

- Un whiskey doble y cualquier cosa que esta bella dama quiera – le dijo Ben al camarero. Miró a Beru, esperando su respuesta.

- No me gusta demasiado beber. Creo que solo tomaré un poco de leche azul – dijo Beru. Ben rodó los ojos.

- No, cambia la leche azul por un _Grandana_ _berry twist_ – dijo Ben.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Beru.

- Está hecho de vodka y zumo de baya de _grandana_. Es muy dulce. Las bayas de _grandana_ crecen principalmente en Bandomeer. Te gustará, y es mucho menos aburrido que la leche azul. – dijo él. Ella sonrió.

- ¿Me estás llamando aburrida, Capitán? –preguntó.

- No, para nada. Es solo que eres demasiado… conservadora. No es necesariamente algo malo, pero eso sí, siempre viene bien darle un poco de aventuras a la vida –dijo Ben mientras el camarero les entregaba sus bebidas e iban a buscar una mesa. Una vez sentados, Beru tomó un sorbo de su bebida y abrió mucho los ojos.

- Wow… es muy fuerte. Muy rica, pero fuerte – dijo ella.

- Si, asegúrate de beberlo a sorbos – dijo él tomando un largo trago de whiskey. Ella le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva. – A no ser que seas como yo y tengas una legendaria tolerancia al licor – dijo él con una sonrisa. Ella sonrió.

- Me sorprendió cuando me preguntaste si quería tomar algo contigo – mencionó Beru.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su bebida.

- Es solo que antes me pareció que actuabas como si no quisieses saber nada de mí. Tenía miedo de… de haber hecho algo que te hubiese molestado – contestó ella.

- Eso no tenía nada que ver contigo, siento si la tomé contigo – dijo él.

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? Puede que te ayude – dijo ella.

- Lo dudo. Solo estaba reviviendo malos recuerdos. Pero pertenecen al pasado – dijo él. Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Está bien– dijo ella aceptando que él no iba a decirle nada. Decidió cambiar de tema. – Por lo que parece, sabes un poco de agricultura. No me había esperado que supieses tanto de los cultivos, como las bayas que tiene esta bebida – dijo. Él sonrió.

- Muy perspicaz. Viví unos meses en Bandomeer cuando era joven. Allí fue donde conocí a Chewie – respondió.

- No sabía que habían Wookies en Bandomeer – dijo ella. Él se rió entre dientes.

- No los hay. En la transición de la República al Imperio, Bandomeer estaba siendo atacado. Habían capturado a Chewie en Kashyyyk, fue uno de los primeros en caer bajo las Fuerzas del Impero – explicó Ben.

- Estás hablando de la purga Jedi, ¿verdad? – preguntó ella. Él la miró fijamente.

- Si – respondió suavemente. – De todos modos, Chewie estaba en la prisión a la que me llevaron a mi – dijo Ben mientras recordaba ese oscuro día…

* * *

><p><em>-<em>_ Comandante, encontré a este mocos tratando de robar uno de nuestros cazas de batalla – dijo el Soldado Clon mientras arrastraba al joven Obi-Wan del brazo._

_-__ Ponlo en la nave con el resto de la "basura". El emperador ha ordenado que todos los prisioneros deben ser ejecutados cuando acabemos con los Agri-Corps. Él recibirá el mismo destino que los otros – dijo el Comandante. El teniente arrastró al muchacho a una celda donde estaba un Wookie. La criatura parecía defraudada y triste llegando al frágil corazón de Obi-Wan. El Soldado no se había molestado en mirar si el chico llevaba algún arma encima, así que cuando Obi-Wan sacó un sable de luz del interior de su túnica, pilló al Soldado con la guardia baja y lo derrotó con facilidad. Obi-Wan derritió la cerradura de la celda del Wookie y liberó a los demás ocupantes. Criaturas de todo tipo llenaron los pasillos de la nave. El sonido de muchos blaster disparando sonó en la nave mientras los prisioneros intentaban salir. Obi-Wan se golpeó la cabeza en la pared por culpa de un Soldado de Asalto que avanzaba por el pasillo hacia él. El Clon apuntaba con la pistola al muchacho inconsciente, dispuesto a matarlo, cuando un furioso gruñido le llamó la atención. El Wookie agarró al Soldado por el cuello, partiéndolo como si fuera una ramita. Después recogió al niño del suelo y se lo colocó sobre el hombro, antes de escapar…_

* * *

><p>- Así que escapasteis juntos. No tenía ni idea – dijo Beru, asombrada por su historia.<p>

- Si, le dije a Chewie que podía volver a Kashyyyk si quería, pero quiso quedarse conmigo. Hemos hecho nuestro camino juntos como socios desde entonces – dijo. Beru sonrió.

- Así que, Ben Kenobi tiene un corazón – bromeó ella. Él sonrió y la apuntó con el dedo juguetonamente.

- Esa es información confidencial. Si se lo dices a alguien, lo negaré – bromeó. Ella rió.

- Bueno, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Me gusta que solo yo pueda ver ese lado de ti – dijo Beru e inmediatamente se sonrojó y no continuó con su comentario. Ella se sonrojó todavía más cuando él puso su mano sobre la de ella.

- Nadie me ha afectado de la misma forma que lo haces tú… y tengo que admitir que eso asusta al Sith que hay en mi – dijo.

- No tienes que tener miedo mostrarme tus sentimientos. Yo nunca te traicionaría – dijo Beru. Él suspiró.

- Lo sé… es solo que me resulta muy difícil abrirme – dijo él. Ella le apretó la mano.

- ¿Sabes que? Vamos a dar un paseo, y si quieres hablar, podemos hacerlo. Si no quieres, pues entonces nada – respondió ella.

- Está bien, pero no prometo nada, así que no te hagas muchas ilusiones – le adviritió.

- Lo he pillado – respondió ella mientras se levantaban y se marchaban justo cuando Padmé y Anakin entraban.

- Wow… esto es genial – dijo Anakin.

- Iba a decir lo mismo – dijo ella mientras buscaban una mesa.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber? – preguntó él.

- Un fizz de shuura, por favor – dijo ella. Anakin asintió y se acercó a la barra.

- Un fizz de shuura y un zumo de jawa – dijo cuando llegó a la barra. El camarero preparó las bebidas y las deslizó hasta Anakin. Volvió a la mesa con ellas y se sentó. Se quedó mirando fijamente a la chica, cautivado por su belleza seductora. Se dio cuenta de que muchos de los otros oficiales y del personal, también la estaban mirando. Pero ella solo estaba interesada en él. Y ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír. Ella le sonrió de vuelta, intrigada por lo que pensaba.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella.

- No puedo dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que eres – respondió él. Ella sonrió y acercó su silla a la de él.

- Bueno, si lo soy, eso es porque estoy enamorada… muy enamorada de ti – dijo ella mientras sus rostros se ibas acercando cada vez más hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso cargado de pasión. Cuando él rompió el beso, ella lo miró a los ojos. – Cada vez que me besas, siento como que estoy caminando sobre el aire – susurró con la voz entrecortada.

- Eso nos pasa a los dos – respondió.

- ¿Vas a volver a entrenar por la mañana? – preguntó ella.

- Si, a las cinco de la mañana – respondió con una sonrisa.

- Así que tendrás que levantarte temprano – dijo ella. Él bebió un sorbo de su bebida.

- Cuesta un poco acostumbrarse, pero siento que estoy haciendo lo que tenía que hacer – respondió.

- Eres un guerrero nato - afirmó la chica.

- Gracias. Pero tú también eres una guerrera, pero de un modo diferente. Naciste para ser líder.

- No lo creo – dijo ella.

- Yo sí. Tu convicción para hacer lo correcto y defender las cosas en las que crees, es impresionante. Eres tan bella por dentro como por fuera. Eso no es muy común – respondió mientras le besaba el dorso de la mano. Ella se ruborizó.

- Gracias, Anakin, pero no creo que todo el mundo esté de acuerdo.

- Entonces están locos.

- Puede ser, pero los caminos que tomo suelen meterme en problemas. Y la gente prefiere que me quede en silencio por eso. Pero si me quedo callada y permito que cometan esas atrocidades sin que tengan ningún obstáculo, entonces me temo que me perdería a mi misma – respondió Padmé.

- Entonces tienes suerte de tener a alguien que te proteja – respondió él con una sonrisa, que ella le devolvió.

- Sin duda tengo buena suerte. Cuando estoy contigo es cuando me siento más segura.

- Nunca dejaré que te pase nada, lo prometo – dijo él sellando la promesa con un beso…

* * *

><p>La Maestra Jedi Shaak Ti estaba sentada en el bosque de Felucia que estaba cerca de su casa, meditando. El fuerte entorno natural de Felucia, normalmente, le permitía meditar muy tranquilamente. Pero esa mañana, ella sintió una presencia cercana. Una fuerte presencia humana. Eso la puso inmediatamente en guardia, ya que temía que la hubiesen descubierto. Saltó sobre sus pies y encendió su sable de luz dorado.<p>

- ¡Se que estás ahí! ¡Muéstrate! – exigió. Otra hoja dorada brotó de un sable de luz mientras que una figura elegante salía de entre los árboles. Shaak Ti dejó caer su sable de luz, el cual se extinguió por el choque. – Es… es imposible – dijo Shaak mientras miraba a la mujer rubia. Tahl apagó su sable de luz y sonrió amable.

- No, amiga mía. Soy yo de verdad – respondió Tahl.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Reviews?<em>**


End file.
